


Follow My Lead

by justthehiddles



Series: Tom and Vivian [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Breast Fucking, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Edging, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Online Dating, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Restraints, Sex Toys, Sub Tom Hiddleston, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Tom and Vivian have both been unlucky in love, searching for something outside of the bounds of a typical relationship.  When the two of them connect via a dating app, Tom is introduced to the idea of being submissive to Vivian.  Which is the one thing he never knew he needed.  Under the firm hand of Vivian, Tom learns what it means to submit and Vivian learns what it means to be in a loving dominant relationship.  But not everyone seems to understand what they have and the best intentions can destroy the strongest relationship.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tom and Vivian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115429
Comments: 56
Kudos: 41





	1. Either you met someone or you didn’t? This isn’t Schrödinger’s Cat.

**Author's Note:**

> This will update every Thursday. There are all sorts of kinds of D/s relationships. This is the one I choose to write this time.

_Two Years Earlier_

“This isn’t working for me, Vivian.” Jonathan grabbed his clothes from the floor.

She rolled onto her side to face him. “What’s the problem?” Vivian knew the answer, but she was going to make Jonathan say it out loud.

His shoulders slumped as he shot a derisive glare at Vivian. “You know what the problem is.”

“Tell me.” She pursed her lips.

“THIS!! VIVIAN!! Fucking this!” His hands flying around. “You can’t let go. Everything is your way! Your choice. Where we eat. What we do. The sex we have. I get no say!”

“I know what I like, Jonathan. And I was very upfront with you. I never lied.” She sat up on the bed, the sheet fell away.

He sighed. “No, you never lied. But I want to be ‘the man’, ‘the guy’. Not the little puppy following you around.”

She drew along the mattress with her nail. “You make it sound like a bad thing. Like I’m wrong.”

Jonathan tugged on his jeans. The ones she hated. They were too baggy and too light and worn.

“It’s just not me. I’m sure there is a guy somewhere out there who would be more than willing to be your pet. But that guy is not me.” He pulled on the shirt she bought for him. “I’ll come by later for my stuff.”

Vivian jerked open the drawer and grabbed a small box of things.

“No need to bother. Here is the shirt you left and a pair of underwear. If you don’t mind, I’ll just toss the toothbrush and razor.”

“And your stuff at my place?”

“What stuff?” She strolled across the room and pulled on her robe. “If you find any of my stuff, burn it or throw it out. I don’t care.”

Jonathan nodded. “Wow. I guess this is goodbye.”

Vivian kissed his cheek. “I guess it is. Goodbye Jonathan.”

She waited until the front door clicked before slumping against the bed, holding her head in her hands.

-

_Two Years Earlier_

“What do you want to do, darling?” Tom asked, stretched out on his couch.

His girlfriend paced in front of him. Her irritation grew by the moment. “You pick, Tom.”

He sighed. “I don’t care. I’ll do whatever you want.”

She stopped in her tracks. Tom turned his head to stare at her. Her eyes glaring and toe tapping against the living room rug.

“I thought that is what you wanted.” he answered, sincerely. “To be in charge.”

She placed her hands on her hips. “Not all the fucking time, Thomas!”

His brows raised as he sat up. “But I don’t care about where we eat. Or which movie we see. As long as you are there. So just pick.”

“No! I’m not going to pick, Thomas! Oh my God!” She stomped off.

Tom rolled his eyes and took off after her. “What is the problem? If you tell me, I am certain I can—”

“You’re too nice, Tom!” She tugged her jacket.

“That’s a problem?!” Tom blinked. “That I am too nice?” He stared at her in disbelief. Tom always believed it to be one of his better qualities.

“UGH! Yes! You exuded all this ‘bad boy’ ‘big dick energy’ and then…” She imitated an explosion with her hands. “POOF! It disappears into… well… you.”

“Which is?” Tom grew irritated.

“An overgrown puppy desperate for attention.” She grabbed her purse. “I wanted a bad boy. A man to take charge. Not this, some little boy who looks to me to tell me what to do. Everywhere. And I mean everywhere.”

“I can change… try to be—” He stuttered. He realized what was happening.

“It’s over, Tom. I’m leaving.”

His eyes welled with tears. “I wish you would stay.”

She sighed and cupped his cheek. “No, you don’t. Not really. I can’t give you what you want.”

“But I can give you—”

“NO!” She pushed her arms straight at her sides. “No, you can’t. And I can’t keep lying. And faking it. Not even for great sex.”

Tom nodded and blinked, the tears coating his lashes and cheeks. “I guess it’s goodbye then.”

“It is.” She opened the door. “If anyone asks, I’ll just say it was the long distance thing.”

“I’ll tell Luke the same.”

She left without another word. Tom punched the wall with his fist.

“Every fucking time.”

Present Day

Vivian slipped into The Bloomsbury Club late that Tuesday night, craving the burn of an aged single malt whisky on her throat. She sidled up to the bar and order the Macallan 18 year, neat. A low whistle from the other end of the bar cut through the low hum of voices and ambient music.

“That is quite an order.” The man’s accent British, his tone resonant. Like the sounds of an upright bass being played by a virtuoso.

“Jealous?” She didn’t bother to turn to face him.

“On the contrary. I have one of my own.” A half filled glass swirled in her peripheral vision. Vivian spied a gold cufflink in a French cuff. What the man lacked in manners, he appeared to make up for it in style.

She raised the glass, eyes still forward. “Cheers.”

And in one gulp, Vivian necked the whisky. Her throat burn just as she hoped, and her shoulders relaxed as warmth enveloped her chest. She set the glass on the bar and motioned the bar to refill.

“Same for me. And put her drinks on my tab.” the man asked the bartender.

“No.” Vivian waved at the bartender. “I’ll pay for my own drinks.”

She slapped down three £50 notes on the bar and grabbed her drink to find a dark corner to nurse it in peace. The man in question stepped in front of her, hands held up in a gesture of defeat.

“Apologies if I offended, that wasn’t my intention.”

Vivian took a quick assessment of the man from his blond locks, curly but trimmed short. A suit cut in a manner that screamed “bespoke” and an expression of a puppy being scolded for piddling on the floor. That made her stop.

“I’m listening.” she tapped her heel and crossed her arms.

He folded his arms across his chest. “I was out of line back there. I was trying to be cute, and it came across as domineering and rude. Allow me to make it up to you.” He extended his hand. “The name’s Tom.”

She leaned away from him, as though she needed to see the entire picture. She shook his hand, squeezing hard. “Vivian.”

Tom chuckled like a boy on a first date. “That’s some grip. Can I get a last name?”

“No. Can I?”

He smiled a tight smile. “Not yet.” Tom clapped his hands together. “Now what can I do to make amends?”

“Buy me an appetizer.” She quickly demanded.

Tom blinked. He did not expect her to have an answer at the ready. “Any preference?”

“Guess.” Vivian pushed past him and sat down at the closest empty table. She stretched her legs in front of her, crossing them. She smirked as Tom’s pupils widened. “I’m waiting.”

Tom jumped as his mind snapped back to reality and out from between Vivian’s legs. “Right away.” He hustled off to the bar. He waved the bartender over. “Do you know that lady over there in the heels?”

The bartender craned to glance over Tom’s shoulder. Vivian sipped her drink, disinterested in Tom’s predicament. “Sort of. Why do you want to know?” His eyes narrowed at Tom.

“What appetizer does she usually order? At first glance, I would say the tuna…” the bartender grimaced. Tom’s brows dropped. For whatever reason, he wanted to impress. “… but my heart says sausage roll.”

“I would go with your heart, dude.”

Tom let go his breath and his shoulders relaxed away from his ears. “One sausage roll, please.”

The bartender smiled. “Give me five minutes.”

Tom turned around and gave Vivian a brief salute with a smile. She sipped her whisky. Vivian hated to admit how nice Tom was put together, in particular the way his suit pants hug that firm ass. For a moment, she contemplated giving him her number but decided otherwise based on his abhorrent behavior.

Tom returned with an enormous smile on his face as he placed the sausage roll in front of her. On the inside, he impressed Vivian. Most men peg her for the sashimi. It was not enough to earn a phone number, but she would like to continue to chat with Tom. Help take her mind off the day.

“Good job, Tom.” She praised and patted the seat next to her.

Tom beamed as he sat down. She cut the roll in bite-sized pieces and dunked one in the tomato relish and popped it into her mouth. Vivian hummed in appreciation as she swallowed the first, second and third bite. Tom squirmed next to her but said nothing.

“Would you like a bite?” she offered.

“Only if you aren’t going to it all yourself. It’s yours. I’m just happy you are enjoying it. I can one for myself later.”

She smiled while scooting the smallest piece to the side of plate closest to Tom and offered him the fork. He stabbed the piece and placed it in his mouth. His eyes closed as he chewed, enjoying the salt and fat on the food. A small moan escaped his lips.

“That’s delicious. Thank you.” He handed the fork back. “I will certainly order one myself in a while.”

“You’re welcome.”

Tom wiped his lips of a few errant crumbs. “So what happened today to warrant two shots of whisky?”

“Depositions.” Vivian responded, continuing to eat her food.

“A barrister? Impressive. Where did you go to school?”

“Oxford. What about you? Where did you matriculate?”

“Cambridge and then RADA.”

Vivian blinked, working to hide her surprise. “Actor or director?”

“Actor. But you never know what the future holds. Tell me do you—”

Vivian finished up her food and stood up, ready to head home. “I appreciate the food, Tom. It is time for me to head home. Thank you again for the apology.”

Tom scrambled to his feet. “My pleasure. Can I get your number?”

Vivian threw a pained smile. “I’m afraid you’re not my type.” she half-lied. Physically, Tom was exactly what she wanted. Her other tastes, however, skewed less vanilla.

“Would you give me the chance to convince you otherwise?” He pleaded with wide baby blue eyes.

“Sorry.” She held her hands up and shrugged her shoulders. “Have a good evening.”

“You as well.” He extended his hand again, and Vivian shook again. His sad face brightened for a moment. “Still a strong grip.”

“It’s a no.” And with a nod, Vivian walked out of the bar as Tom’s eyes followed her until she disappeared from view.

“Damn it, Tom.” he cursed. “Way to mess things up.” He slumped back into his chair and swallowed the rest of his drink in one gulp, savoring the burn.

-

Vivian’s entire body ached by the time she stepped inside her Camden apartment. She unpinned her hair, letting her dark locks to fall past her shoulders. After hanging up her bag, she trudged to the bedroom, toeing off her black patent stilettos, replacing them onto the rack, and folded her jacket over the back of a chair in the corner.

Vivian contemplated whether she wanted a shower or bath. She decided she couldn’t be bothered with running a bath and flicked on the shower and clipped up her hair, determined to extend her blow out as long as possible.

The scalding water sizzled on her skin as she stepped into the glass enclosure, and the burdens of the day melted away. Her mind wandered as she lathered up using her favorite body wash, back to the Bloomsbury Club. Back to Tom.

“Damn.” Her fingers slipped between her legs, finding her folds wet with more than just the water. She teased herself, fantasizing of Tom, naked on her bed, desperate to please her.

She finished up, removing her fingers and washing off the soap before turning off the water. Vivian toweled off and completed her nighttime routine, slipping on her favorite satin pajama sheet. Black tap pants and matching chemise.

She sighed as she slipped between the cool sheets and drifted off, thinking of Tom’s ass in that suit.

-

Tom left the bar soon after Vivian did, disappointed in himself more than anything. A gorgeous, assertive woman landed in front of him and he got cute. Just another in a long list of dating and relationship fuck ups. Like his crazy hours or fledgling celebrity wasn’t enough, he got in his own way to find the relationship he craved. And what he craved was not a traditional relationship. After his most recent failed relationship, Tom did a bit of soul searching and a lot of research. He was pretty sure he knew what he wanted, but he wouldn’t know unless he tried it out. Which was proving difficult.

He stared down at his computer, opened to the dating website. “Fuck it.” he muttered as he sat down to write up his profile. Tom cracked his knuckles and typed, after about an hour, he hit submit.

“Let’s see what happens.”

-

Vivian checked her email that morning before heading into the office, grateful for a day light on meetings. A notification popped up from the dating site she signed up for three months ago after her 36th birthday.

“William…” She checked out the profile pic. The man in the photo was in silhouette, standing in a tropical jungle. Vivian clicked on the profile.

_While a private school British education would lend itself to a life more ordinary, filled with tradition, I forged my own path to the stage and screen. Dedicating myself to my craft, I have made a name for myself as a consummate professional and a hard worker. And it has blessed me beyond measure._

_My friends and family would describe me as loyal, kind, independent, assertive, not as funny as I think I am, and passionate. They would groan at my penchant to quote Shakespeare on a whim and prefer I keep things low key. It would surprise them to know I desire to serve and obey behind closed doors._

_William Booth once said, “The greatness of the man’s power is the measure of his surrender.” This is the beginning of my journey on my path of surrender. If you would like to accompany on this journey or at least offer some directions, I’d love to hear from you._

Vivian licked her lips as she re-read the profile. Even though the dating site was vanilla, the man in this profile was looking for something of a different flavor. Could this be a submissive male? She hit the reply button.

_A journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step. What is yours?_

She hit send and readied herself for the day.

-

Tom’s phone beeped during his morning jog. The fifth time so far. His profile got a lot of attention, but nothing sparked his interest. He would know it when he saw it. The message was short. Just two sentences.

A journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step. What is yours?

Tom smiled. She quoted Lao Tzu. He clicked on the profile. The face staring back at him on the screen was familiar.

“Vivian.” he purred, stopping his jog to read her entire profile.

_A less than perfect childhood only steeled myself to work harder and smarter in every way. I scraped and fought my way to the top of my profession, with the tenacity of a dog with a bone._

_My friends would tell you I am fierce, independent, smart, loyal and a force to be reckoned with. My dominance carries through all aspects of my life. From picking out restaurant to dine at to the men I encounter._

“No shit.” Tom flashed back to last night.

_I take all things in life seriously, including my opinion that there are no villains, just two sides to a story. Chocolate is often better than sex, and pineapple never belongs on pizza._

_Looking for someone to serve as my other half. If you are not feeling whole or believe something is missing, chat me up._

Tom laughed. Not only was Vivian interested in his profile, but by appeared to be a dominant. He couldn’t believe his luck.

He typed out a quick reply before returning to his jog.

-

Vivian didn’t check her email again until nearly 3 o’clock when she broke for lunch, after untangling the mess of a junior associate.

She sipped her water while eating a salad at her desk. She scrolled through ads for clothing companies and news alert when one email caught her eye. From William.

“Did he take the bait?” she pondered out loud, clicking open the message.

_I would ask you what direction._

Her lips curled into a smile. The perfect response.

_Good boy. Always forward. Never backwards._

She typed a few more questions and comments to see if their interests meshed and hit send.

-

Tom smiled as he fished out his phone as he wrapped up his late lunch.

“What is it?” Benedict asked, leaning over to look at Tom’s phone.

He pulled it tight to his chest. “Nothing.” he lied.

“Bullshit. Nothing cause you to smile like that. Is it a girl?” Benedict teased, taking the last sip of his beer. Tom’s face paled. Benedict slammed his fists on the table, rattling their glasses. “I knew it! You met someone.”

“Not exactly.”

“What do you mean, not exactly? Either you met someone or you didn’t? This isn’t Schrödinger’s Cat.”

Tom threw Benedict a withering glance. “It’s complicated.”

Ben leaned back in his chair. “Then simplify it for me. Use that Cambridge education and small words for my feeble brain.”

Tom pocketed his phone after reading the message. “I would rather not, actually.”

Benedict waved him off. “Have your secrets.”

“I will.” he smiled. “Now I believe it’s your turn to pay.”

Benedict rolled his eyes as he fished out his wallet.

-

Vivian and Tom continued to exchange messages back and forth through the app for several weeks. Tom expressed his failed previous relationships while Vivian confided in her failed relationships in the past because of incompatibilities.

_I am not entirely sure what it is that I want more, but rather what I don’t want. Tom typed to her one evening after a long day of work and interviews._

_Which is?_ Vivian is hoping to get a better idea of what exactly Tom was looking for.

_I don’t want to be the one calling the shots. I would like someone who is willing to take those decisions from me. If they would be willing to do that, I would be willing to do anything for them._

Vivian smiled at his response.

They both shared an affinity for movies, although neither saw as many as they wanted to due to work. Vivian took the initiative to move the relationship forward.

_I would like to meet you in person. This weekend preferably._

Tom’s heart soared, but his mind ran with anxiety. How mad would Vivian be when she discovered his true identity? He eased her into the truth.

_I would like that too. I am available all weekend. Tell me a time and place and I will meet you._

_I must admit I haven’t been entirely honest with you. Due to the nature of my job, I used my middle name. My real name is Thomas._

He held his breath, waiting her response.

_An understandable precaution. You are forgiven. Caffe Nero. Saturday 7 a.m. Camden._

Not far from her house or her yoga studio where she caught the early Saturday class. Hopefully William, er Thomas showed. Although, it wouldn’t be the first time an online date stood her up.

Tom noted her choice of shop wasn’t too far from his own home. He prayed it meant she lived in the neighborhood of Camden.

_I will see at 7 a.m. Have a great Friday._

Vivian’s body buzzed with excitement.

_You too._

-

Vivian fell three times during yoga on Saturday, distracted by her coffee date later. Her instructor pointed out her sloppiness, making her only more self-conscious. She showered at the studio and changed into a casual outfit of jeans and an emerald green billowy blouse which highlighted her hazel eyes. And as always, she slipped on high heels, although shorter than her work heels.

She arrived at the coffee shop 15 minutes early and settled into one of the small tables by the entrance. She pulled out Anna Karenina from her tote. Vivian set a goal to read all of Tolstoy’s work that year.

“That’s one of my favorites.” Tom’s voice rang out.

Vivian stared up at him. “What are the odds of running into you again?”

He rocked back on his heels. “Pretty high, since you told me to be here at 7 a.m. and it is now…” He glanced at the clock on the wall. “7:01.” He smiled at her.

She blinked in silence. “You’re William.” she commented. A smile teased her mouth.

“In the flesh.” He remained standing, waiting to see what Vivian would do. “My full name is Thomas William Hiddleston and you are…”

Vivian sat as her brain processed the information Tom presented to her. After several awkward moments, she spoke.

“Wait, Tom Hiddleston, I play God of Mischief Loki, Tom Hiddleston?”

His face pulled into an exaggerated frown, and his eyes widened. “I’m afraid so. May I sit?” He gestured to the seat.

“Sit.” she snapped. He sat across from her. “Um… name is Vivian Leigh Swann.”

“Like _Gone With The Wind_ Vivien Leigh?” Thomas chuckled, but one glance from her caused him to stop and stare at the floor. “Apologies.”

“My mother was a fan. And it’s spelled differently.” She collected herself. “Now what do you say you get us some coffee and we talk?”

“Right away.” Tom nodded and headed off to place an order.


	2. He sipped the wine, avoiding the elephant called his bare ass, in the room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Vivian take the first steps in this relationship, including a first date and a first kiss. And Tom discovers Vivian is not like any other person he has dated before. Can he step up to the task?

Vivian returned to read her book while Tom waited in line for coffee. She didn’t look over her shoulder, but she could tell Tom was sneaking glances at her. He soon returned with two espressos. Vivian preferred a sweeter coffee, but the chocolate chip scone more than made up for it. She replaced the book back into her tote while Tom nervously sipped.

Vivian stared at him as she broke apart the scone with her fingers, popping bites into her mouth. She offered him half of which he accepted with a smile.

“Ask the question, Thomas.” she stated, leaning back in her chair.

Tom chuckled as he folded his hands in his lap. “Am I that transparent?”

“No, that predictable. It’s always the first question.” She finished up the espresso. “Go on, ask it.”

Tom sighed, his face a bundle of nerves. “So how does it work?”

Vivian smirked. “Depends.” Tom’s eyebrows raised and the two of them burst in laughter.

“I deserved that.” Tom laughed.

“Not entirely. But it’s the truth. Every relationship, vanilla or not, is different. But nothing happens without consent.”

“Good to know.” he finished up his coffee and half a scone.

Vivian narrowed her eyes, sizing Tom up with fresh eyes. “You know, if you are looking for kinky sex, there are professionals who can whip your ass and make you lick their boots.”

Tom coughed as he choked on the last of the scone. “Forward, as always. I am well aware of the niche services out there. I am not looking for a one time thing or anything casual. I want a committed relationship. I apologize if I wasn’t clear.”

“No, you were. But I run into a lot of men who say they want a relationship, but what they really want is to play 24/7 and a woman to fulfill all of their dark fantasies. It was never about me. Just a kink dispenser.”

Tom nodded. “I can only imagine the hurt and anger you must have felt.”

It touched Vivian at how empathetic Tom was. Something definitely missing from previous subs.

“What does your work schedule look like?” She changed the subject.

“I’m between projects right now. A few meetings and events here or there, but for the next three months I am mostly reading scripts and hanging around the house.

“Would you like some extra reading?”

Tom smirked. “I’ve already read Anna Karenina.”

“Not exactly. Can I have your phone number, please?”

Tom rattled off the number. Vivian typed on her phone, glancing at Tom a few times before hitting send. His phone dinged, and he fished it out of his pocket, reading her message.

“You want me to read these books?” He quirked an eyebrow. The titles of some books listed piqued his interest. Tom read a bit about this after his last failed relationship, but Vivian had more experience in this arena.

“Yes, please. And then write a 500 word email on what you are looking to get out of this relationship.” She gathered her belongings. “Think of it as homework.” She smiled at him.

Tom scrambled to his feet. “What happens next?”

“We date. We go out to dinner. To the movies. We flirt. Figure out if we like each other. If we are compatible.”

“And if we are?”

“We set up a trial period. We discuss expectations. Now if you excuse me, I have a hair appointment. It has been very nice to meet you properly.”

Tom held open the door and followed her out to the sidewalk. “Dinner tonight? You pick the place.”

She tilted her head at him and smiled, reaching up to pat his cheek. “How about tomorrow? I’m thinking Italian. 7 p.m. Text me the name and address please.”

Tom nodded. “I look forward to it.”

They parted ways with a hug and Tom kissing her cheek. Once she rounded the corner, Tom pulled a ball cap out and searched for a nearby bookstore.

-

There were many who would consider a blowout a luxury, but to Vivian it was a necessity. Her thick, irregularly wavy locks were a nightmare to tame on the best of days. Her standing Saturday appointment was something she never cancelled unless she was out of town or too sick to get out of bed. As the stylist pulled and tugged at her hair, coaxing it into big loopy curls like you see in all the magazines, Vivian replayed the conversation with Tom in the coffee shop.

First, she chastised herself for not recognizing him the first night in the bar. Second, she wondered if this was too good to be true. A bona fide movie star. Not that his status mattered in the long run, but Tom was looking for a lifestyle relationship. The little goblin in the back of her brain screamed, “HE JUST WANTS KINKY SEX!!!” But then she reminded herself not once did Tom mention sex.

While she stood at the counter paying, her phone buzzed. It was Tom. Such an eager beaver.

 _Hit the lottery at the local bookstore._ Attached was a photo of all the books she told him to read with Tom’s head poking in, a huge boyish grin on his face along with a thumbs up. She couldn’t help but laugh.

 _Good job. Aren’t you eager?_ She turned the camera on and took a quick selfie. _How’s my hair look?_

Tom responded within 5 minutes. _Divine. I made reservations for Il Sugo tomorrow at 7._

She danced a bit in place. One of her favorites. And the fact Tom wasted no time complying with her request pleased her to no end.

_I know the place. Thank you for doing that right away._

Tom beamed at the praise, his cheeks heating and blushing as he made his way home to read his “homework” from Vivian.

_My pleasure. Is there anything else before tomorrow?_

Vivian licked her lips as she contemplated his question.

_Wear the suit from Bloomsbury._

She trotted back towards her apartment when a dress in one of the clothing stores caught her eyes. Navy with a faux wrap detail and a deep vee neckline. The dress would highlight her assets and she had the perfect Louboutins to go along with it. Not to mention it would match Tom’s suit. She tried on the dress, loved and plunked down her credit card to pay.

-

Tom was ready 30 minutes before he even needed to leave the house. Unheard for him. While he made a point to be on time, no early, for all his professional obligations; his personal life didn’t always get the same attention.

He tugged on his cuffs and adjusted the gold cufflinks before smoothing down his jacket lapels. This suit, the one Vivian asked him to wear, was among his favorite, with the dark blue color and a thin white line running both horizontally and vertically. It cut close to his lean frame, and the blue suited his features. His phone beeped.

_Nervous?_

Tom frowned at Benedict’s message. He regretted letting his friend know about his date.

 _No._ He lied. Tom wasn’t ready to reveal the true nature of this relationship yet.

_Turn on that signature Hiddles charm and she will be putty in your hands._

Tom sweated. He hoped it would be more like him being putty in Vivian’s.

_Right, mate. Got to go, Don’t want to be late._

Tom grabbed his keys and headed out the door, missing Benedict’s last message.

_Make sure to tell me everything tomorrow._

-

Vivian completed the same ritual she did every time before a date. After soaking in a bath, with an oil in her signature scent, she toweled off. She applied an eye look that was sultry but not too heavy. A glossy lip and dark lashes completed the look. She slipped on her new dress and her shoes. The mesh details were reminiscent of lingerie. Her diamond swan necklace and a small clutch and she hustled out the door.

-

When Vivian walked up to Il Sugo, she found Tom pacing the storefront. His face broke out into a grin when he saw her approaching. He grabbed Vivian’s hand and kissed her cheek.

“I wanted to wait for you before going inside.”

“Thank you.” Vivian kissed his cheek too, the first kissing him anywhere. His cologne was woodsy and heady.

“That dress is divine.” he complimented, holding his arm for Vivian to spin. “The shoes though, how tall are you in those things?”

“I’m 5’10”, these are about four-inch heels, so 6’ 2”.”

“Perfect.” Tom murmured. He opened the door for her.

The restaurant was warm and cozy. And the food divine as always. Vivian ordered the seafood risotto and Tom the Bolognese. As they waited for their entrees, Vivian folded her hands on top of the table.

“So tell me about your work.”

Tom sipped his water. “So I just finished up a play at the Old Vic and I have about three months before I am due in Atlanta for my new project with Marvel. After that, a series for Netflix filming in London. Have you seen any of my work?”

Vivian’s cheek heated before regaining her composure. “I have.”

Tom smiled at her. “Well, you called me the God of Mischief so at least one MCU film and based on your hushed tone, I am guessing The Night Manager?” He tucked his head to stare Vivian directly in the eye.

“Yes.” she did her best not to blush.

“I’m quite proud of that work. Was nominated for an Emmy, won a Golden Globe. Quite proud of all my work.” He sipped the wine, avoiding the elephant called his bare ass, in the room.

“What is like at the Golden Globes?” she asked.

“Long.” he laughed. “But at least they feed you.”

Vivian giggled too. “Are you always this charming?”

“No.” he deadpanned. “Normally, I’m more charming. You put me quite off balance, Ms. Swann.” She liked how her name sounded when he said it. “From the first meeting. How do you manage that?”

“Practice, confidence, and a good pair of heels.” She kicked her foot out.

“Perhaps I need to invest in some new shoes.” Tom teased, the thought of him in high heels flashed through Vivian’s brain for a moment. She smiled to herself.

“I think yours are just fine.” She kicked the bottom on his oxfords with the toe of her heel before dragging it up his leg mid-calf. Tom choked on his water. “So I know what your job plans are, but what is work like?”

“Rewarding but exhausting.” he commented. “What being a globally renowned corporate barrister? It must be draining.”

Vivian’s eyes sparkled. “You Googled me.”

“Guilty.”

She held her sip of wine against her tongue. “It’s exhilarating. A total adrenaline rush. The stakes are high and I call the shots.” Vivian beamed as she talked about it.

“Don’t you ever want to not be the one calling the shots. Do you ever want someone say ‘do this’ and not have to think about it?”

“No. Do you?”

“Absolutely. I prefer my personal life to be as few decisions as possible. Wear the same clothes all the time. Jog the same route. Eat the same food.”

“And what if it was someone telling you what to do?”

“Honestly, it would be a relief.”

“Even if it were a woman.”

“Even if it were a woman.” Tom parroted, as the server placed the food on the tables. Tom waited until Vivian took a bit before eating. That’s just good manners.

“How is the risotto?”

“Delicious as always, your Bolognese?”

“Delicious, but mine’s better.”

Vivian raised a manicured eyebrow at him. “You cook?”

“When the need arises.”

“Do you clean too? I’m looking for a new maid.” She chuckled, half joking.

“Not as well as I should. Bachelor life has made me somewhat lazy in that regard. My mother would be ashamed.”

“I’m sure we can fix that.” She finished up her food and set her fork down. “What is your mother like?”

Tom wiped his mouth as he ate the last few bites of food. “Kind, hardworking, independent. I doubt I would be where I am today without her. Now my sisters…”

“I have one younger sister. You?”

“One older and one younger. And they are brutal. Talk about the Night Manager. The text messages they would send me. I am never living that down. Ever.”

“Sounds like my kind of girls.”

The server dropped by the table. “Dessert?’

Tom looked at Vivian expectantly.

“Would like to split something, Tom? Your choice of dessert.”

His eyes lit up, and he ordered whatever chocolate dessert was on the menu. Lava cake, flourless cake, some cake. Vivian didn’t care, but she enjoyed seeing Tom happy. The server returned with the dessert and two spoons. She took a small bite as Tom devoured his half and leaped onto the rest of hers. He insisted on paying the bill which Vivian agreed to only on the condition she paid next time.

The day had been unseasonably warm for June, and Vivian didn’t wear a jacket. And now the night air nipped at her bare shoulders. Tom slipped his suit jacket over her, the residual warmth of his body clung to the lining. She grabbed the lapels and pulled it tighter around her.

“Walk me home, please?” she asked rather than demand.

Tom smiled at her. “How else am I getting my jacket back?”

They walked the several blocks to Vivian’s flat in silence, her gripping onto his jacket for dear life. Tom shoved his hands into his pants pockets, doing his best impression of a man not cold. When they arrived at the lobby entrance, Vivian slid the jacket off her shoulders and handed it back to Tom.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure.”

His hands twiddled in front of him. An awkward gesture Vivian found endearing. Just as Tom leaned in for a hug, she grabbed his shirt front and pulled him into a kiss. Tom’s feet scrambled for purchase against the sidewalk as Vivian yanked him forward. Her lips soft against his and he melted to her. His hands fidgeted in the air, not doing what to do with them until landing on cupping her face, catching tendrils of her hair in his fingers.

Tom couldn’t catch a breath as Vivian pressed against him. Her perfume made his brain go fuzzy, or was that the kissing? Tom didn’t know or care. He just wanted to keep kissing her forever. When Vivian pulled away, Tom leaned forward, desperate for contact. She flattened her hand against his chest to hold him in place.

“Goodnight, Tom.” She pecked his lips and backed away before he could pull her into an embrace.

He sighed as his chest heaved. “Can I call you tomorrow? After work?”

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. “I work late.”

“I don’t go to bed early. Please text me when you get home. Whatever the hour. I want to hear your voice.” He pushed her hair back.

“Call me at 11.”

“I’m setting an alarm.” He whipped his phone for dramatic effect. Vivian playfully pushed him away as she headed to the door.

“Goodnight, Thomas. And don’t forget your homework.”

“I haven’t!” he called after her.

Tom floated his way back down the street and to the restaurant to fetch his car and head home. The ride home was a blur, and he stripped down to his boxers, tossing the clothes onto the floor, before slipping between his sheets and drifting off to bed.

Vivian washed off her makeup and did her skincare routine before changing into pajamas and placing her clothes in the hamper. She sighed as she thought of Tom. His soft lips and eager hands. Vivian was eager to take the relationship to the next step, but all too aware that rushing things with someone new like Tom could turn disastrous. She grabbed her book from the nightstand and read a chapter before going to bed.


	3. Helo, my sunshine boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Vivian slowly move forward and Tom discovers a thorn in his side named Benedict.

“You are positively glowing, Viv.” Her best friend Ashley commented as they sat down for lunch that Monday. “Don’t tell me you finally got laid. What has been seven, eight months?”

“Twenty-two, but who’s counting?” Vivian snapped back.

“You.” Ashley stabbed her fork at her. “So if it wasn’t sex, then what? Did you find a new esthetician? You have to give me the name. My pores are crying.”

“I found someone, but not an esthetician. A boy.” Vivian responded, coy, not wanting to reveal too much after just one date.

“A boy?” Ashley clapped her hands together in excitement.

Ashley’s perpetual joy could grate on Vivian’s nerves on worse days, but as her best friend throughout law school, she couldn’t imagine her life without Ash. Vivian shot her a glare.

“Yes.” She stabbed at her salad.

Ashley’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. “You mean a boy boy?”

“Possibly. We’ve only been on one date.” She held up a finger. “Before you ask, a normal ‘vanilla’ date. Dinner.”

“But…”

Viv smiled. “But there is a… a… quality about him. So full of life and stinking positive. It’s intoxicating.” She shivered, remembering that kiss.

“Anything else?” Ashley blinked at her, knowing there was more to tell.

“He is also drop dead gorgeous and an amazing kisser.”

“Details, or it didn’t happen. First off, tongue or no tongue?”

“Not telling.”

“Boo.” Ashley pouted. “Give me something. What celebrity does he look like?”

Vivian stopped chewing to stop herself from choking. What a loaded question.

“Tom Hiddleston.”

“Ooooh,” Ashley cooed. “He is so hot.”

“But enough about me,” Vivian changed the subject before Ashley pushed much further. “How are things with Eric?”

Ashley poked at her food. “Things are not. He ghosted me a week ago.”

Vivian’s phone buzzed. It was Tom. She said a silent prayer that she had labeled him in her phone as T and not his full name as Ashley leaned over to read the message.

_Thinking about you. Already finished one book you recommended. Thank you for that. They have been most helpful._

She smiled at the message.

“Is that the boy?” Ashley craned her neck. “Let me see.”

Vivian flipped the phone around for her to read.

“Awww. He is just the cutest. When are you seeing him again?”

“He is calling tonight and I imagine we will make plans then.”

Ashley danced a bit in her chair. “I can’t wait to meet him.”

-

Tom ran double his usual miles that Monday morning. His body and brain were a jumble of nervous energy. He felt well… as giddy as a schoolboy. A feeling which had eluded him for quite some time. Once he returned and showered, he settled onto his couch with the second of the books Vivian suggested while listening to some music at a low volume. He ignored the buzz of messages on his phone until he finished the book.

Three missed messages and one phone call from Benedict. That man was like a dog with a bone for meddling and prying into Tom’s personal life. This had only gotten worse since Ben married and had kids. Now that he was coupled up, it seems Benedict was intent on getting Tom to the same status. Tom didn’t have the time, guts, or inclination to explain his desire for a relationship less ordinary. And reading those books only confirmed Tom’s suspicions about what he wanted.

He ignored Benedict and instead typed up a quick text to Vivian. She should be at lunch around now. While he waited for her to respond, Tom grabbed a script from the table and flipped it open. He wasn’t sure how he felt about starring in another period drama, but he promised his agent he would let them know yes or no by the end of the week.

There was a knock at his door. Tom opened the door. Benedict pushed his way into Tom’s home.

“You don’t write. You don’t call.” Benedict’s arms flailed about.

Tom frowned at his face. “Come on in, Ben. I’m not busy at all.” His voice oozed with sarcasm.

“If you answered your phone, I wouldn’t have to barge in like this. Hello.” Benedict continued to pace the floor.

“Hello.” Tom replied. He glanced into the living room and saw his stack of books in plain sight on the sofa. “Now what is so urgent it required you to come to my house in the middle of the day?”

“How did the date go?” Benedict flashed a gigantic smile at Tom.

Tom groaned and walked back into the living room. He shoved the books out of sight under a table. Benedict flopped down in their place.

“I’m not telling you.”

“Come on. I would tell you.” Benedict continued to smile as though he was a maniacal clown.

“Fortunately, I’m not you. Now if you please…” He gestured for the door. “… I have work to do.”

Tom shoved Benedict off the sofa and towards the door.

“Please something. A morsel. A tidbit.”

“Not even a scrap.”

“A name?” Benedict called out, a Hail Mary effort to extract something from his best friend. He can’t ever remember Tom being this tightlipped before.

“Vivian.”

“Last name?”

“None of your business. Goodbye Benedict.” Tom slammed the door in Ben’s face as he opened his mouth to say something.

Tom slumped onto the couch and stared down at the script he was reading. His phone buzzed.

Thinking about you too. Glad to hear about the reading. Talk to you soon.

Tom smiled and double checked to make sure his alarm was set for 10:55 that night. With a sigh, he grabbed the script and continued reading.

-

Vivian didn’t get home until almost 10:30 that night. The paralegal in charge of organizing the documents for her deposition tomorrow had up and quit, and she spent most of the day along with three first-year associates getting everything in order. Her body ached even after a quick shower, her brain was buzzing. It was also like that the day before depositions. She made a cup of tea and then settled into bed. Vivian tried reading, but her brain wouldn’t shut down. She didn’t keep a TV in the bedroom.

Her phone rang. Tom. Right on time.

“Hello?”

“Evening, darling.” His voice smooth and rich. Vivian’s shoulders relaxed. “How was your day?”

“Long. Yours?”

“Boring. Would you like to tell me about yours?”

“I don’t want to burden you.” Vivian pouted.

“I would be happy to listen.”

She perked up a bit and ranted about the kerfuffle that afternoon. Tom listened intently, interjecting words of encouragement along the way.

“It sounds like the whole thing is in your capable hands. I was wondering…” He paused. “Never mind.”

“No, what were you wondering about?”

“I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place and I could cook you dinner on Thursday.”

She smiled. “I would like that.” There was a pregnant pause over the line. She could sense his shyness and nerves through the phone. “Was there something else you wanted?”

Tom sighed into the phone. “Perhaps we could try a few things. Nothing sexual.” He quickly added. His stomach twisted into knots.

“I think that could happen. How about tomorrow I email you a list of some possibles and see what works for you?”

“Thank you. I would like that very much.” The pep in his voice returning. “I don’t want to keep you awake.”

“I wasn’t sleeping. I can’t get my mind to shut down.”

“Have you tried reading?”

“I can’t focus.”

Tom hesitated. “I could read to you.” His voice quiet.

“You would do that for me?”

“Yes. Would you like me to read to you?”

Vivian’s body warmed over. “I would like that very much.”

“Let’s see you’re reading Anna Karenina.” She could overhear shuffling as Tom moved to his bookshelf to find his copy. “What chapter?”

“Thirteen.”

Tom thumbed through the pages until he reached the spot.

He cleared his throat before he began. “After dinner, and till the beginning of the evening, Kitty was feeling a sensation akin to the sensation of a young man before a battle. Her heart throbbed violently, and her thoughts would not rest on anything. She felt…"

Tom got halfway through Chapter 14 before Vivian dozed off, her breath heavy and even over the phone. Tom ended the call and headed to his bedroom to sleep himself.

-

Vivian woke up early the next morning feeling refreshed. Her phone lay next to her on the bed. With a stretch, she rose and set about making breakfast and a cup of coffee. She hadn’t planned on falling asleep during Tom’s phone call, but his voice soothed and slowed down her brain. Which reminded her to open her laptop. She shot off a quick email to Tom giving him some ideas for Thursday.

_This is a list of what may happen, not will happen._

_Kneeling_

_Petting/stroking_

_Kissing_

_Shirt off (you)_

_Pants off (you, underwear stays on)_

_Referring to me as “ma’am”_

_symbol of ownership (cuffs/collar/leash)_

_Hair pulling/tugging_

_Pet name for you (boy, puppy, etc.)_

She requested he let her know and to add anything for discussion, and they could talk about it more tonight. She requested he call again at 11. Vivian then clicked send and readied for the day.

-

The first thing Tom did when he woke that morning was check his email. He found Vivian’s and opened it.

His eyes widened as he read the list. He hadn’t thought about the idea of “ownership” yet. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for that just yet. But the kneeling, petting, and titles all sounded exciting. He shot back a response, letting Vivian know his preferences and then headed out for a run.

-

Vivian responded to Tom’s email during the lunch hour, saying they could talk more about it that night. She spent the rest of the afternoon in ongoing meetings on a new corporate fraud case her firm just took on.

Tom read a few scripts that morning, one a drama based on an obscure book he never heard of and another a romantic comedy. After a quick lunch and more pressure from Benedict via text, Tom grabbed for the third book Vivian recommended to him. He glanced at the title _Leading and Supportive Love: The Truth about Dominant and Submissive Relationships_ by Chris Lyon. As he delved in, Tom realized how woefully inadequate his own research had been.

The more he read, the more Tom wanted this. How he wanted to surrender and submit within a lovely romantic relationship. He had always been attracted to strong women. However, Tom found time and time again that his girlfriends looked to him to initiate. And not just sex. And with that, the relationship soured as resentment and disappointment permeated on both sides. He resigned himself to settling, convinced what he wanted didn’t exist. and then he discovered the dominant/submissive relationship community. Too scared to hunt out a pro-domme, Tom settled on the dating profile on a vanilla website.

His alarm rang at 10:55 and he grabbed his copy of Anna Karenina and settled onto the couch to call Vivian.

-

Vivian settled into bed ahead of Tom’s phone call. She planned on asking him to read to her again. He called at exactly 11 again and she wondered if he stared at his phone waiting for the minutes to count down.

“Hello my sunshine boy.” She greeted him.

Tom smiled. “Sunshine boy?” his tone not accusatory but questioning.

“Because you are as golden and bright as the sun.”

“I like that. I enjoy being your warmth and sunshine.”

“Good, because it’s your pet name now. Speaking of…. Thursday.”

“Right.” Tom squirmed. Thursday was a big day. “Tell me how it will work.”

“So we will establish the rules and protocols tonight, and they are in place until I leave. Anything on the list is fair game. I expect you to comply with my requests. If there is anything not on the list we wish to explore, consent and discussion will happen beforehand. If at any point, you feel uncomfortable and wish to disengage, you can use a safety word. What would you like your safety word to be?”

“Sushi.” Tom responded. “That all sounds fine. And I should call you…”

“Ma’am for now.” She smiled. “Now will you read for me again, please?” Her tone gentle but firm.

“Yes, ma’am.” he tried it out. It felt nice. “Where did I leave off?”

“Please.”

Tom grabbed his book and flipped it open to where he marked his spot with a bookmark. “That must be Vronsky, thought Levin, and, to be sure of it, glanced at Kitty. She had already had time to look at Vronsky, and looked round to Levin. And simply from the look in her eyes, that grew unconsciously brighter, Levin knew that she loved that man, knew it as surely as if she had told him so in words.”

Vivian dozed off soon after Tom began, and he ended the call before falling asleep on the couch himself.

-

Wednesday seemed to drag for both of them in anticipation for Thursday night. Tom busied himself with cleaning his house, which had grown cluttered now that he was back living there full time. In between the mopping of the floors and shoving a third load of laundry in the washer, Tom finished up the third and fourth books Vivian told him to read. He had two left. Tom also made a special trip to the store and gathered the ingredients for dinner. He was tempted to make Bolognese but thought Italian two dates in a row might be a bit much and instead settled on a lovely roast dinner with all the fixings. Tom even went so far as to call his mother for tips.

“Trying to impress a girl, I take it?” Diana Hiddleston mused as she explained how to make Yorkshire pudding.

“A woman, Mother.” he corrected her. “She’s not just some girl.”

“Clearly if you are contemplating baking for her. I hope she is worth all this trouble.”

“It’s no trouble.” Tom scribbled down notes in handwriting he was certain to be unable to decipher later. “Now for a pudding…”

Diana chuckled as she listed off a few simple recipes for Tom to try.

-

Vivian left work two hours early on Thursday in order to get and ready and head over to Tom’s in time. He texted her the address that morning. He continued to call her at 11 and read to her every night. It was a small comfort, and she looked forward to it every evening.

Her fingers ran along the clothes hanging in her wardrobe, contemplating how dressy to go. She lighted on a long floral cotton maxi dress with a high slit on the side. Vivian paired with a wedge and a light jacket and grabbed her phone and purse before catching an Uber over to Tom’s.

-

Tom couldn’t remember the last time his palms sweated before a date. But they were and causing him to bobble in the kitchen, nearly dumping all the roasted potatoes on the ground. He was just pulling out the Yorkshire puddings when his doorbell rang.

Tom sprung into action, running to the door, shedding the apron along the way and smoothing down the front of his button-down shirt. He opened the door to find Vivian standing there smiling.

“Evening,” he started, smiling. “ma’am.” he added quickly.

“That’s my sunshine boy.” she responded, stepping into his foyer. She grabbed him by the back of neck and kissed him. Tom’s hand landed on her shoulders. She pulled him forward twice by the neck as they kissed before releasing him.

“Allow me to take your jacket, ma’am.” Tom moved to behind Vivian and waited until she nodded before slipping it off her shoulders and hanging it on a nearby hook.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Care for a tour?” He extended his arm towards the living room.

“Lead the way.” She reached out and held onto the back of his neck before sliding it down to the small of his back. He shivered at her touch. “Okay?” She checked in with him.

“Fine. I just… I’m not used to people touching me there.” he replied, shy and self-conscious.

“If it makes you uncomfortable, use your word.” She used her other hand to smooth down his hair.

“Yes, ma’am. I like it.”

“Then I’ll keep doing it.”

Tom smiled as she smoothed down his hair and he continued with the tour. Vivian took in every inch of Tom’s home. It was clean and well furnished. She enjoyed the large bookcase covering an entire wall in his study, along with an impressive DVD collection. She spied a few family photos in the bedroom on the dresser in front of his king size bed. They returned to the kitchen right as the oven timer went off.

Tom stepped away and grabbed an oven mitt and pulled his tart from the oven. Vivian glanced over his shoulder to see a full roast dinner, Tom had gone all out for her.

“I’m impressed, good job.” She kissed his cheek.

He blushed at her praise. “I may have gone a bit overboard.”

“Nonsense. Now get me a glass of wine please.” She directed before sitting down at the table Tom had set.

“Red, white, or I have champagne, ma’am?” He stood by the fridge, waiting.

Vivian wrinkled her nose. “Champagne makes me sneeze. Red.”

Tom nodded and grabbed a bottle from the counter which he opened and poured them both a glass. He handed Vivian’s hers first before setting his on the table and returning to the kitchen. Vivian slid his glass over to her side of the table and sipped hers. Tom had great taste in wine.

He returned to the table and set her plate down for her and then himself before sitting. Tom glanced around for his glass of wine.

“No wine for you tonight.”

Tom opened his mouth and contemplated his next words as Vivian sipped her wine, staring at him. “Yes, ma’am.” He sounded disappointed but pulled his glass of water close.

Vivian reached out and stroked his arm. “Don’t worry, my sunshine boy, there will still be plenty of fun to be had.” He perked up a bit. “How is your reading going?”

Tom finished chewing before answering. “Great. I am on book number 4. Just two more to go and then my 500 word essay. May I write more than 500 words?”

“Yes, but no more than a 1000.”

Tom nodded and Vivian tucked into the roast. It was juicy and seasoned to perfection. “Whose recipe did you steal?”

“My mother’s.” Tom replied. “Excuse me for a moment.” He stood and left for the kitchen, returning with a gravy boat and the bottle of wine. He held up the gravy. “May I, ma’am?”

“Yes please.” She held up her plate to close the distance. Tom poured a healthy amount of gravy on the plate before serving himself. “And your work? Your scripts?”

Tom sat back down. “Tedious. If I am not playing a spy, they want me to play a stuffed shirt in a cravat and waistcoat.”

“I bet you are dashing in a cravat and waistcoat.” She smirked at him, aware Tom would be dashing in a potato sack and tissue boxes.

“There is one that caught my eye. I wondered if you like to take a look at it.”

“What kind of movie?”

“Romantic comedy.”

Vivian giggled. “Do they still make those?”

Tom narrowed his eyes for a moment. “Yes. Would you like to take a look? Ma’am?”

“Maybe later.” She sipped her wine. Tom held the bottle up. “No, thank you. I have work tomorrow.”

Tom nodded and set the bottle down. “How are the depositions going?”

“As well as can be expected, but this case isn’t won or lost through depositions.”

“How is it then?”

“By who blinks first.” She deadpanned. “And I am a world class champion in staring contests.”

Tom shook his head, taking his last bite of potato before standing to clear the plates. “Remind me never to cross you.”

Vivian leaned back in her chair. “I guarantee in six months you will beg me to punish you.”

She chuckled as the plates clattered in the sink before he turned on the water to let them soak during dessert. Vivian enjoyed pushing when the mood suited her. And Tom suited her just fine.

He returned with his Bakewell tart, two plates and forks. “I noticed you didn’t eat much of the chocolate dessert on Sunday.”

“It was fine, but not my favorite. Thank you for noticing.”

Tom cut up the tart and served up a small slice to Vivian and took a larger piece for himself.

“Don’t you worry about gaining weight?” she questioned.

“I run at least three miles a day, although since I met you that has doubled. And I have a fast metabolism. It is very hard for me to put on muscle mass. Ask my trainer.”

“I just might.” She took a bite and moaned. “Delicious.”

Tom licked his lips and took a bite, moaning. “That is delicious.” he mumbled, his mouth full.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” She pointed a finger at him.

“Yes, ma’am. Sorry.” He covered his mouth and swallowed.

“You don’t need to apologize, Tom.” Vivian reached out and rubbed his arm. “Fix it the next time.”

Tom leaned into her hand. “Yes, ma’am.”

Vivian ate most of her dessert while Tom polished his off.

“All done?”

She wiped her mouth and finished up her wine. “Yes, thank you. That was delicious. I need you to cook for me more often.”

Tom chuckled as he cleared the plates. “I’ll keep that in mind. If you like, you can take a seat in the living room while I clean up.”

“I’d rather stay in here with you.”

“Of course.” He hustled over to the sink and turned on the water. He rinsed the plates and utensils while Vivian sat at the table and watched. She took the sight of his backside in the jeans he selected for the evening. Very nice. She couldn’t wait to redden those cheeks when the time came.

She stood and joined him after Tom put away the leftovers and turned his attention to the pans. As he scrubbed, Vivian came up behind him and petted the back of his head and neck. He leaned against her hand and Vivian swore he purred.

“That feels nice, ma’am.” he hummed, but not stopping his washing.

“Finish up and come to the living room, sunshine boy.”

She tugged his hair once before releasing his hair and walking out of the kitchen. Vivian surveyed his DVDs while Tom finished up. She could hear the water turn off and the pans clanging together as he put them away. Vivian remained standing.

Tom walked into his own living room as though he were a stranger. His hands fidgeting in front of him.

“I won’t bite, Thomas.” she smirked. “At least I won’t bite tonight.”

Tom gulped and shifted his weight. “Yes, ma’am.”

She circled him like an animal on the prowl. Her fingers ran along the width of his shoulders. He shivered again. Vivian stopped and took a step back.

“Are you still doing okay?”

“I’m fine.” He glanced over his shoulder at her. “Please don’t stop.” His blue eyes begged her to touch him again.

She nodded and slid her hand down his back before bringing it up his neck and into his hair.

“Take off your shirt.”

Tom hesitated for a moment before unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled it off and tossed it onto a nearby chair.

“Fold it and place it on the table.”

Tom’s mouth dropped open, and he stood still. Vivian walked in front of him.

“I don’t enjoy repeating myself, sunshine.”

Tom scrambled into action. “Yes, ma’am.” He folded the shirt like they would in a retail store and then spun in place. There were three tables in the room.

“The small one with the lamp, please.” Tom sighed in relief and placed his shirt down.

“On the couch, on your back, hands behind your head.”

Vivian leaned down to unbuckle her wedges, slipping them off and placing them by the armchair. Tom positioned himself on the couch, taking up the entire length. Vivian licked her lips at the sight of Tom. The hint of chest hair. His Adonis belt and treasure trail. She made a mental list of things to do in the future to Tom.

She hitched her skirt up to straddle Tom’s torso. “No touching.”

Tom nodded eagerly. “Yes, ma’am.”

Vivian leaned down to his face, her hands slid up his bare chest to his neck. One hand pressed Tom’s shoulder into the cushions while the other cupped his cheeks. Her thumbs ran along his sharp cheekbones before reaching the temples. Vivian’s fingers laced into Tom’s hair and then she tugged him into her.

Tom’s lips sighed into her. Vivian took the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth. He wiggled underneath her but his hands stayed behind his head. She pulled back and Tom leaned forward, wanting more.

“Do you want more?” she teased. Her hand firmly in his hair.

“Yes, ma’am.” He panted.

“Beg.” She tugged his head towards her, stopping just short.

“Please!” He begged not only with his words but his eyes too. “Please kiss me, ma’am.”

She tugged his head around again and pressed her lips against his. He breathed into her and she slipped her tongue in again. Tom did the same. He wiggled underneath her again. Vivian stopped, and shifted her position, her knees on Tom’s chest, her toes teasing along his crotch. His pants tenting from the feel of things.

They continued kissing like that for some time and Tom stopped wiggling. She pulled away, Tom leaned forward, wanting more.

“More, please, ma’am.” he pleaded.

Vivian pushed off of him. Her hand skimmed along his cock. It twitched under her touch and Tom moaned.

“No, not tonight. Sit up, please.” Vivian stood. Tom sat up, his lips swollen. His eyes glassy.

Vivian sat down at one end of the couch and settled in. “Kneel.”

“Yes ma’am.” He slid down the couch to kneel on the carpet by Vivian’s leg. “Never imagined anyone would say that to me.” he commented.

“Get used to it, sunshine.” She smoothed down his rumpled hair. He leaned against her legs at her touch, pressing his side against him. Vivian smiled as Tom hummed while Vivian continued to stroke and pet his hair and neck. She scratched his scalp, and he gasped.

“You’re such a good boy, sunshine.” Vivian purred. “My good boy.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Vivian looked around the room and spied a small bookcase stuffed to the brim with books.

“Read to me, Thomas. Please”

He stood, not ready to miss out on Vivian touching him. He reached for Anna Karenina. Vivian touched his arm.

“No, something from your bookcase. Surprise me.”

Tom walked over to the bookcase and examined the shelves before selecting a small notebook.

“It’s a collection of poems.” he offered, he ran his finger along the spine.

“Perfect.” Vivian beckoned him back. “Kneel and read to me, please.”

Tom’s face lit up, and he resumed his position, head leaning against Vivian’s lap.

Tom cleared his throat and Vivian’s hand laced back through his hair and his shoulders relaxed. “Leda and the Swan by William Butler Yeats.”

“Interesting choice.”

“A sudden blow: the great wings beating still Above the staggering girl, her thighs caressed By the dark webs, her nape caught in his bill, He holds her helpless breast upon his breast.”

After he finished the first poem, Vivian asked him to read another and then a third. His eyes closed as her hands continued to smooth and stroke his head. Tom’s body hummed. He felt… safe. Like he was home and everything would be alright.

Vivian feared he had fallen asleep. “Thomas?” she whispered.

“Yes, ma’am?” He turned his head.

“You okay?”

He nodded. “Better than okay.”

“Stand up, please.” Tom stood. “It’s time for me to go home. Walk me to the door.”

Tom’s head dropped but nodded. Vivian lingered by the front door. Her finger drawing intricate circles on his chest.

“That was…” Tom’s chest heaved as he put Vivian’s jacket on her. His body ached as though he ran fifty miles. Tom’s brain felt fuzzy and heavy. His heart full and content.

“Yeah,” Vivian finished his sentence. “For me too, sunshine boy.” She reached up and cupped his cheek with one hand, he leaned his head into her, wanting to kiss her palm but not daring to do so.

With her shoes back on her feet, she stood almost as tall as Thomas. She pecked his lips, soft and sweet and Tom returned the kiss in kind. Her stomach fluttered.

“I would like to do this again.” Tom commented as they parted.

“I was hoping you would. How would you feel about having a kissing date on Saturday night? I’m afraid I’m busy tomorrow.”

“What’s a kissing date?”

Vivian pecked his lips and rubbed his neck one more time before opening the door. Tom stumbled forward, craving her skin on his.

“I’ll text you the protocols tomorrow morning. Sleep well, sunshine.” One more kiss and then the door shut behind her.

Tom leaned against the wall, clutching his chest. He didn’t know if he would last until Saturday.


	4. I don’t think you are supposed to giggle at Tolstoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Vivian to continue to move the relationship forward and Benedict continues to be... Benedict.

Tom slept like a rock that night. The best night’s sleep in a long time. He dreamed of Vivian, kneeling on his chest, kissing him, teasing him, biting him. And he woke that morning with his cock hard and leaking. He stroked himself as he thought about Vivian. But not in the way he usually did. Instead of fantasizing of her touching him, sucking his cock, jerking him off, Tom closed his eyes and imagined his lips on Vivian’s folds and clit. Her hands in his hair tugging his head where she wants it. Vivian moaning in response to his touch, his tongue. As her pleasure increases, Tom’s motions in real life increased. Tom came with a soft gasp, spurting along his torso. He panted, trying to catch his breath. Once he regained his composure, he headed to the shower to clean himself up and go for a jog.

-

Vivian rapped her nails on the desk in her flat. Her email open on the screen. She was drafting the proposed protocols for Saturday to Tom, and she contemplated on how far to push him. So far, Tom exceeded all Vivian’s expectations. Which worried her. In the past, all men have been eager to please, at first. But once the shiny new wore off, and the men realized the relationship wasn’t about her fulfilling their fantasies of kinky sex and it was about surrendering to her authority, they ran. Sometimes without further word. It wasn’t the incompatibility that bothered Vivian, but the coldness in which they communicated it. As though she was without feeling or emotion. This caused her to assign the reading at the beginning, to move more cautiously. And she wasn’t sure if her heart could handle a rejection from Tom.

With a sigh, she typed out to Tom:

_This is a date for the sole purpose of kissing. No food, no drink, no chitchat, no reading, no hanging out._

_In short: Kissing, petting, stroking and all the things come along with that- yes. Talking, sex, orgasms- no._

_Here is a list of what may happen, not what will happen. If anything bothers you or off limits, let me know._

_\- Kissing, obviously. Let me know of any spots that are off limits._

_\- Shirt off_

_\- Pants off (underwear on)_

_-Nudity (you, not me)_

_\- Kneeling_

_\- Blindfold_

_\- Light bondage (cuffs- both wrists and ankles, tied to the bed)_

_\- Biting_

_-Bruises on your body (both in places normally covered by clothing and places it would be visible such as the neck)_

_\- All over body touching (let me know of body parts off limits)_

_\- All over body licking (same as above)_

_\- Roles reversed (you touching/licking me)_

_\- Hands around your throat (gentle not choking)_

_\- Hair pulling_

_\- Fingers in your mouth (not gagging)_

_\- Body-slapping_

_\- Pinching_

_And I think I covered everything. Wear a button-down (I like when you undo the top few buttons) and jeans or slacks. Send me a photo of what your current underwear options are. I will send you your address that morning. I expect you at 7._

_Vivian_

She smiled as she re-read the email. She buzzed with anticipation at the possibilities of Saturday night. Vivian was certain she would cuff and restrain Tom, and not just because he had the tendency to squirm underneath her. She suspected it would push a button and was eager to test her theory. She hit click and headed off to work.

-

Tom was eating breakfast, having finished his morning run when his phone dinged with a new email from Vivian. He read through her email and swallowed hard. The list was extensive. He re-read before finishing up breakfast and heading upstairs and digging through his underwear drawer. Tom had three options laid out on the bed. He snapped a photo of them laid out on the bed. He examined the photo, unhappy.

“Might as well.” he commented to himself as he stripped down and pulled on the first pair, navy boxers.

Tom stood in front of the full-length mirror in the closet and snapped a photo. He hated to admit he may have flexed a bit in the photo. He repeated the process with the white underwear briefs, and the black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Pleased with the photos, Tom typed back to Vivian.

_Wow, that is quite the comprehensive list. I appreciate the thoroughness and the bullet points. I am not scheduled for any meetings until Wednesday, so any marks will have faded by then. My feet are ticklish. Probably shouldn’t tell you that. ;) And I would rather not have my armpits or the inside of my ears licked. Otherwise, I am game for whatever you want._

_I have attached photos of the underwear, per your request. And if there is anything else I can do to be of service, please let me know, ma’am._

_Your sunshine boy,_

_Tom_

He attached the photos and sent the email and then returned to dressing for the day, flopping on the bed to return the last two books on his list before starting his essay.

-

Vivian was pleased Tom modeled the underwear rather than just lay them out of the bed. She probably would have directed him to model them. She wrinkled her nose at the first pic and flicking through the rest.

Black boxer briefs. Burn or throw away the tighty whities. If I find a pair in your home, I will punish you. Let’s change our night time call to 9:00 p.m. from now on. I hate keeping you up so late.

She placed the phone down on her desk. It buzzed almost immediately.

Consider them burned. 9 p.m. works for me, although I don’t mind waiting up if it means I get to hear your voice. :) I shall wait with bated breath until Saturday.

-

The rest of the day seemed to fly by for both of them and before long, Tom was settled into bed with both his books of collected poetry and Anna Karenina. He called on time and Vivian asked for him to read more of Tolstoy. He started doing voices of the characters, in particular an exaggerated Russian accent for Levin and Vronsky.

“I don’t think you are supposed to giggle at Tolstoy.” Vivian commented after one particularly dramatic passage.

“I’m a full service entertainer. Comedy, drama, action, romance.” Tom teased back.

“What about erotica?” she teased right back, her voice low.

Tom paused. “For you? Without question.” She could hear the hesitation, fear, and excitement in his voice. She hoped it would remain.

Vivian sighed. “I think it is enough reading for tonight. I want you to get a good night’s rest for tomorrow.”

“Yes ma’am.” he responded.

“Goodnight, Tom, my sunshine.”

“Goodnight, Vivian.”

They ended the call, and both drifted off to sleep.

-

Vivian attended her weekly blowout appointment, not realizing Tom spent the day as a bundle of nerves. He ran ten miles hoping to burn off excess energy. It didn’t work. The only thing he did was finish the last of the books from Vivian’s list. The fastest ever read through anything in some time. He was too distracted to write his essay, thought swirling in his brain. Tom wants it to be perfect. He wants everything to be perfect for Vivian.

Tom must have tried on at least six different shirts, each discarded on the bed as unsuitable. He settles on a soft, well worn light blue shirt. One of his favorites. The collar is fraying at the corners, which is why he doesn’t wear out as much anymore, favoring instead newer but less comfortable shirts. He grabbed a pair of jeans only to notice a hole on the inside of the thigh and discarded them also on the bed, grabbing a different pair. Tom left the top two buttons undone, a calculated air of casual. A quick dab of cologne and then he waited, not wanting to arrive too early.

-

After her morning errands, Vivian ate a light lunch and set about preparing her flat for Tom. She made up the bed with fresh linens and double checked the restraint points on the posts. She hadn’t decided on a leg position, so Vivian placed straps on all the corners as well as the point in the middle. Vivian opened the nightstand and retrieved the cuffs, adjusting them and placing them prominently in the foyer on a table. Cuffing Tom would be among the first things she did that night. In addition, she laid out a blindfold on the nightstand and put a bottle of water there too. After bathing, she slipped into a simple silk tank and striped shorts. She wore the same wedges as before. Vivian enjoyed looking Tom in the eye while standing and kissing. A quick dab of perfume behind the ears and settled on the couch, watching some TV waiting for Tom.

He knocked on her door, ten minutes early. Acceptably early without fear of being so early that he disturbed preparations.

“I couldn’t wait any longer.” Tom commented.

Vivian giggled. His eagerness was endearing. “I’ll allow it. Come in.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He stepped into her flat, looking around in wonder. Vivian grabbed him by the chin and kissed him hard.

“Do you still remember your word, sunshine?”

“Yes.” Tom is already breathing hard. “Sushi.”

She smiled and slid her hand down around Tom’s neck. His Adam’s apple moving underneath her palm. His eyes widened in fear. Vivian kissed him again. He leaned forward when she stepped back. She walked around him, fingers tracing the planes of his body, his broad shoulders, defined pecs and abs. Vivian gave his ass a playful swat. Tom yelped and staggered forward.

“Such a nice ass, sunshine.” She growled in his ear, grabbing it with her nails.

“Thank you, ma’am.” his voice shook. He wasn’t used to being manhandled, and his cock appreciated the rough touch.

“Shirt and pants off.” She stepped back to watch him undressed.

Tom’s cheeks blushed. He had been nearly nude in a room of strangers before, but under Vivian’s glare, he never felt so exposed. Tom tugged his shirt over his head, not bothering to undo the buttons this time. He folded the shirt, placing it on the nearby table while he slipped his shoes and socks off, and slipping his jeans down his lean legs. Vivian licked her lips at Tom in his underwear. While the man appeared fit clothed, he was something carved from marble without the clothes. He flashed a lopsided smile as he placed his jeans on top of his shirt and folding his hands in front of him, obscuring his crotch.

“God, you are beautiful.” Vivian hissed as she stepped forward to kiss him again. Tom hummed back at the praise, his body growing warm. She nipped at his lower lip, nibbling rather than biting, sending shocks through his body. “Wrists, please.”

Vivian moved to the table. Tom’s arms shot out. She grabbed the leather cuffs and put them on. Tom jerked back his arms.

“What are those?” His brows furrowed.

“Cuffs. Wrists.” Her tone sharp. Tom hesitated, his mouth opening to protest. “Sunshine, wrists.” she snapped.

“Yes, ma’am.” He reluctantly held out his wrists. She tightened the cuffs, making sure they wouldn’t chafe.

Tom twisted his wrists back and forth, testing out the weight and listening to the rings thudding against the thick leather. Vivian kissed him again, hands sliding down his torso. His cock jumped. She grabbed the back of his neck and led him towards the bedroom. Tom gulped at the blindfold and straps.

“Ah…” he started before being cut off by Vivian’s lips on his neck. “Oh!” he moaned. She laved and sucked hard, removing her lips with a pop, satisfied at the dark mark already formed.

“On the bed, sunshine. On your back.” Tom scrambled onto the bed, lying flat on his back. As Vivian slipped the cuffs on Tom’s ankles, he jerked back. She raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry, ma’am.”

“Good boy.”

She slipped her shoes off and then hooked his ankle cuffs to the straps in the middle of the bed. As Vivian strolled to the head of the bed, she ran a nail up Tom’s leg. He jerked against the restraints. She grabbed his arm and clipped it onto the strap before crawling onto the bed, reaching over to clip in the other side, her breasts grazing Tom’s body. His hips bucked.

“So squirmy, sunshine. Best I did tie you up.” Vivian straddled his chest, pushing him into the mattress. “I can’t let you get away just yet.” She pressed against his lips softly, earning a sigh. Her teeth worried his lower lip.

“Ow.” he mock protested.

Nevertheless, Vivian let go of his lip and trailed down his neck. She licked the bruise from earlier before moving down to his collarbone. Vivian sucked and nipped, leaving the twin to the neck’s bruise there. She smiled at her handiwork. Tom struggled against the restraints.

“They have held stronger men than you, sunshine.” Vivian dragged her nails down his sides, leaving faint lines. As she settled by his hips, Tom’s cock pressed against her. Tom huffed and puffed as she kissed his Adonis belt, scraping her teeth along his skin from time to time. Her hands stroked along his thighs and he flexed under her touch.

She slid off of Tom’s body, and he whined at the lack of contact. Vivian rolled back on top of Tom, lying along his full body like a blanket. Tom sighed at the weight and contact. She pressed her cheek to his chest, listening to his heart race. She snaked a hand to the back of his head and jerked his head sideways before kissing him. Tom met her lips with hunger and he whimpered each time she pulled away, only to tug him towards her again. He strained against the restraints, desperate to touch her, to pull her tight against him and rut against her. His tongue slipped into her mouth, needy, exploring every inch. He moaned as Vivian’s grip tightened on his hair, hurting, but he wanted more.

Vivian could sense Tom coming close to overheating, making a mess and complicating the hell out of this. His cock strained, hard and weeping. She pulled away, holding his lower lip between her teeth as long as possible, stretching it.

“Ow.” Tom muttered.

Vivian slid down to press against Tom’s side. She cupped her cheek before gently kissing behind Tom’s ear. Tom moaned softly from the back of his throat. Her fingers twisted into his hair and she massaged his scalp. Tom’s shoulders relaxed and his hands loosened from the fists. As she scratched and petted him, he leaned into her touch, his breath slowing to a deep and even pace. He closed his eyes, enjoying the soft touch.

“You are so beautiful, my sunshine.” She cooed at him. Her other finger tracing his jaw and cheekbone. “So pretty.” She kissed his cheek and stroked his chest.

“Thank you, ma’am.” His voice breathy and floaty.

Vivian reached over and unhooked Tom’s wrist. She turned and unhooked his other wrist. Tom didn’t move. She stood to unhook his ankles.

“Legs up, please.” Tom lifted his legs into the air. Vivian undid the cuffs, rubbing the skin and massaging it. She kissed the top of his feet and Tom giggled and squirmed. “You weren’t joking about being ticklish.”

“No, ma’am.” He slowly floated back to reality.

“Sit up, please.” Tom rocked up, his hair a rumpled mess, and held out his wrists. Vivian smoothed out his hair and held the back of his neck while she kissed his cheek and lips a few more times. She released him and unbuckled the wrist cuffs, rubbing his wrists and kissing each one and placed them on the nightstand and grabbed the water bottle, handing it to Tom.

“Thank you.” He opened the bottle and took a large swig. Vivian smoothed his hair back one more time.

“Let’s go get dressed, sunshine.” He sighed, taking another swig of water before standing. Vivian slipped her wedges back on and walked beside Tom, rubbing his neck the entire time. “I was a bit rough on you. Are you okay?”

“Yes, ma’am.” His voice quiet while he grabbed his jeans and tugged them on before pulling on his shirt, tucking it and zipping up.

“How did it feel? I imagine you are used to being treated with kid gloves.”

Tom pulled on his socks and shoes, working on finding the right words.

“I don’t quite know how it felt.” Tom replied, a hint of a smile at the corners of his mouth. “But I know I didn’t want it to stop. I didn’t mind the pain. I wanted to touch you and make you feel as good as you made me feel.”

Vivian smiled and pulled him into a hug, squeezing him tight. “Sunshine, I feel good. I received great pleasure at teasing you.” She kissed him. “With my mouth. And watching you squirm and hearing you purr.” She petted the back of his head. “But I appreciate your desire to please me physically. And you will when the time comes.”

Tom stared at her with his endless blue eyes. “When will that be, ma’am?”

“When you’re ready, Sunshine.” She kissed his cheek. “You still haven’t finished your homework first.”

Tom’s hands fidgeted, twisting in front of him. “I finished all the books. I plan on starting the essay tomorrow.” He stared at the floor. “I want it to be perfect.”

“As long as it is from your heart it will be, my sunshine boy.” She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “I don’t ask for perfection, just effort.”

Tom nodded and squeezed her hand back. “Yes, ma’am.”

She walked him to the door, kissing him one more time. “Call me in the morning when you wake up.”

Tom nodded. “Thank you for tonight.”

“You are welcome. The pleasure was mine.”

Tom smiled and kissed Vivian’s cheek and headed out. She clicked the door shut and set about cleaning up the place. Tom came home and ate a sandwich before turning in early that evening, his brain still fuzzy.

-

As requested, Tom called in the morning, still in bed, to check in with Vivian. It pleased her that outside of the marks on his neck and collarbone, Tom was no worse for wear. Tom left out the part of the dreams he had or the fact he woke up with a raging hard on which Tom took care of in the shower, skipping his run for thirty minutes on his long neglected rowing machine.

Tom lazed about for most of the morning, having something akin to a hangover without the benefit of being drunk beforehand. As he sat down at this computer to start his essay for Vivian, there was a knock on the door. He groaned as he trudged to see who would dare disturb his lazy Sunday.

A smiling Benedict greeted him at the door. When he saw Tom in workout gear, he frowned.

“You’re not dressed!” he complained.

“For what?” Tom blinked back at him. He didn’t recall making plans.

“Lunch!” Benedict stepped in the foyer. “We made plans weeks ago. I’ll wait for you to change.”

Tom was ready to protest, but Ben crossed his arms and it was clear he wasn’t leaving without Tom. With a huff, Tom discarded his clothes into the bedroom which now had a small pile of discarded and dirty clothes, and grabbed an old gray v neck t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Shoving his feet into a pair of boots, Tom stomped back to Ben, pushing past him.

“Let’s go.” Tom grumbled.

Tom’s mood improved once he ordered some food and got half a pint into his system. Benedict stared at him, squinting.

“What?” Tom asked, still irritated.

“What is that on your neck?” He pointed at Tom’s neck. Tom twisted it, and then Ben spied the second mark on his collarbone. “And your chest? Were you attacked?”

Tom touched his collarbone and remembered. He blushed. “It’s nothing. Forget it.” He gulped down the other half of his pint and stood. “Let me go get another round.”

Benedict held out his arm to stop Tom. “It’s like you were bitten by someth… Oh… OH!” The lightbulb went off. “Things going well with Vivian?”

Tom rolled his eyes. “Yes.” He sidestepped Ben’s arm and grabbed another pint before returning to the table.

“Care to share?” He prodded.

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Moving on.” Tom grew more homicidal by the second.

Benedict clapped his hands together. “Remember how Sophie wrangled me into serving on the children’s hospital charity board?”

“Yes.” Tom saw the Cheshire Cat grin on Ben’s face. “No. No! I went last year and got cornered by that old lady who kept calling me ‘Henry’.”

“It was endearing.”

“It was ridiculous.”

“There’s an open bar.”

“Hard pass.”

“I have two tickets. You can bring Vivian.”

Tom stared at his friend. “I am not introducing you to Vivian.”

“Why not?”

“Because I like her and I’m afraid you will scare her off.”

Benedict scoffed. “I have never…” He clutched his chest in dramatic fashion. “… never scared anyone off.”

“Alice, Catherine, Eva…” Tom counted off on his fingers. “… I can go on.”

“None of them met my high standards. Please come.” he begged. “Sophie will kill me if you don’t come.”

“The thought of your death is tempting.”

The waiter set the food down.

“Tom…” Benedict dropped all pretense. “… please come. I promise I will be on my best behavior.”

Tom’s head dropped. “Give me the details. I will check with Vivian tonight when I call her.”

Benedict’s lips pursed. “Really? I can’t wait to meet her. Especially someone who leaves marks like that on you. Sounds like she is yours for the taking.”

“Yeah.” Tom mumbled as he took a bite of his food.

-

Tom called her at 9 p.m. like always.

“Sunshine, how was your Sunday?” she asked.

“Speaking of that…” Tom started, and she noticed the nerves in his voice. “What are you doing next Friday evening?”

She thought about it for a moment. “I believe I’m free. Do you have any ideas?”

Tom exhaled sharply. “I’ve been invited to a charity event by Benedict and I have two tickets, and I was wondering if you would like to come with me.” He blurted it all out in one big run-on sentence.

Vivian paused before laughing. “Wow, you were really nervous about that, weren’t you?”

“Yes, ma’am. Everything is still so new and I don’t… I don’t want to mess this up.”

“You are just the sweetest, sunshine. You know that right? Beautiful and sweet. Yes, I will go with you.”

Tom beamed. “How would everything work?”

“Like any date would. We go, we drink, we dance and mingle.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I know, darling. We can set some rules that work for both of us. okay?”

“Okay.”

“Now, read to me please.”

Tom grabbed the book.

-

Tom and Vivian agreed he would pick out three outfit options, but Vivian would come over ahead of time and make the final choice. They would not use pet names and instead would do what is natural. Tom asked that she still rub the back of his neck.

“It calms me down.” he commented.

“Of course, sunshine. I like when you are calm. You are more attentive that way.”

It was now the day of the event and Vivian sat on Tom’s bed, noticing the clutter. Tom was modeling the second outfit.

“I don’t like the tie. Let’s see the last one.”

Tom undid the tie and shirt and grabbed the last option. It was a double-breasted blue pinstripe suit with a blue shirt and navy tie. He did a little spin.

“That one.” Vivian stood and straightened his tie and petted his neck before squeezing his ass. “Your ass looks amazing in those trousers.”

Tom blushed again. “Thank you, ma’am.”

She kissed his cheek, wiping away her gloss. “Remember, no names, now let’s go.”

-

Tom was more at ease with Vivian by his side. Her reassuring touch at the back of his neck or even his shoulder grounded him. Not to mention, she dazzled everyone she met. Now for the big test.

“Benedict, Sophie, meet Vivian Swann. Vivian meet Benedict Cumberbatch, notorious troublemaker, and his queen of a wife, Sophie Hunter.”

Vivian shook each of their hands, holding tight to Tom’s but leaning in for a kiss on the cheek by Ben. Tom tightened his grip. She suppressed a giggle.

“Charmed. Thank you so much for inviting me. I have been looking into getting the firm involved in more charity work and the children’s ward is an enticing option.”

“Firm?” Sophie questioned.

“Watkins, Price, and Forbes. I work in their corporate law division.”

Benedict let loose a low whistle.

“Tom, you didn’t tell me you were dating a pit bull.” Sophie commented. “Impressive.”

Vivian smiled. “I prefer the term ‘velvet hammer’ but pit bull works. “

“How did you and Tom meet?” Ben interjected.

Tom paled, but Vivian didn’t miss a beat.

“The Bloomsbury Club. We bonded over a shared loved for Macallan 18-year-old aged whisky.”

Tom cleared his throat. “Right. Why don’t we take a seat?” He gestured at their reserved table.

“Your feet must be killing you in those shoes, Vivian. After having kids, I just can’t stand wearing them, but if I want to see eye to eye with this one.” She gestured at Benedict.

“Guilty.” He shrugged. “Although not as tall as the Frost Giant over there.”

Tom paused as he pulled out Vivian’s chair for her.

“I don’t mind the heels.” Vivian responded. “It is all what you get used to. Besides, I enjoy towering over people.” she giggled.

“Champagne?” the waiter offered.

“No, it makes her sneeze.” Tom commented.

“Get me a glass of white wine, please?” Vivian gazed up at him.

Tom smiled down and kissed her cheek. “Yes, of course, darling.”

“Sophie?”

Benedict and Sophie blinked at the two of them.

“Uh… yes a white wine sounds fantastic. Thank you, Tom.”

Tom nodded and headed off to the bar. Sophie elbowed Benedict in the ribs. He shuffled to his feet.

“Tom, let me help you with that!” He called after his friend.

Sophie waited until both men were out of earshot.

“How did you… I don’t want to know. You’re not like Tom’s other girlfriends, Miss Vivian Swann.”

She smiled. “I’m not sure if that is a compliment or an insult. So I will say thank you.”

“Definitely a compliment. There is something different about Tom when he is around you. He seems…”

“… happy?”

“Yes, but the word is content.” Sophie added. “Content, at peace. After that last nasty breakup, the man could use a little peace and quiet.”

“Hopefully not too quiet.” Vivian smirked.

“Are you two gossiping about us?” Benedict teased.

“I was just telling Vivian how happy and content our dear Thomas looks with her.” Sophie quipped.

Tom blushed as Vivian smiled and reached out to rub his neck. “I am. Thank you for noticing Sophie.”

-

The evening wound down. Tom for once enjoyed the event. Vivian won over Benedict and Sophie, so much so that Sophie invited her to go shopping tomorrow afternoon while she wrangled Benedict and Tom in tearing down a shed in Ben’s yard.

“Leave them to grunt work while we shop.”

“I would love to.” Vivian sipped at her wine.

The two couples said goodbye while waiting for the valet. Benedict hugged Vivian tight and kissed her cheek. While Sophie and her exchanged numbers. Benedict pulled Tom to the side.

“There’s something different about you, man.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I’m still me.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“No,” Ben folded his hands in front of his face. “there is definitely a change. And I think it has something to do with that enchanting woman over there, who I am sure is being tortured with baby pictures by my wife.”

“Perhaps.” Tom replied cryptically.

“Don’t fuck it up man. You will never find another girl…”

“Woman.” he corrected his friend.

“… Woman like her. You deserved a little happiness.”

“Tom?” Vivian placed her hand on his back. “The car’s here.”

“Of course. Ben.” He shook his friend’s hand and then hugged Sophie before opening the door for Vivian and then getting in and driving off.

-

“I’m going to head home.” Vivian stated when they got back to Tom’s home.

“Okay. I had a lot of fun tonight. It wasn’t nearly as dreadful with you there.”

“Your friends are a delight. They really do want the best for you, sunshine.”

Tom smiled at the name. “Yes, ma’am.” He fell back into the old pattern.

She grabbed the back of his head and tugged him into a kiss. Tom wrapped his arms around her and did his best to hold her tight. She pulled away, and he whined.

“I’m ready to take this to the next step, Vivian. I want to please you.” His hands ghosted over his shoulders. “In all ways.”

She smiled. “Send me the essay and we will talk. How about lunch tomorrow?”

“I will send it as soon as I step inside. I could cook you lunch here.”

“I would like that, sunshine.” She kissed him one more time. “Sleep well.”

“Yes, ma’am. You too.”

She smiled and walked to her car to head home. Tom stepped inside and rushed to his computer. He did a quick spell check on the essay he had been tweaking over the last week and clicked send.

“There.”

Vivian laughed as her phone beeped before she even left Tom’s driveway, knowing it was Tom’s homework.

“So eager. I like that.”


	5. I bet you look so pretty when you beg.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie and Vivian bond over shopping and Tom and Vivian finally have sex. But not before a little denial.

Vivian tossed on a pair of jeans and a blouse for lunch at Tom’s and then shopping with Sophie. She read and reread Tom’s essay that night. She may have even teared up a bit. Not that she would admit that to Tom just yet. Vivian eschewed heels that day, opting for a driving mocassin.

She texted Tom when she was already halfway to his house, knowing he was already pacing the length of his living room. His nervous energy reminded her of an overexcited puppy. So sweet and endearing. And that smile, that damn smile, melted Vivian’s heart in a way she never felt before.

“Come in.” Tom opened the door wide with a smile.

Tom wore a pair of beat up shorts, t-shirt and trainers. Vivian could see his abs through the thin fabric. She wanted nothing more than to rip off that shirt and lick them. But there was much to discuss. She grabbed the back of his head and kissed him, tongues exploring. They parted.

“God, I love kissing you, sunshine.” she commented, licking her lips.

“I love kissing you, too, ma’am.” Tom whispered back. He hoped for more, but Vivian stepped into the kitchen and sat down, gesturing for Tom to sit next to her. He sat, hands folded in front of him.

“So…” he started.

Vivian slid a folded piece of paper over towards Tom. He unfolded it. It was his essay. Vivian had underlined and circled portions of his writing.

“My essay?”

“Did you mean it?”

“Every word, ma’am.” Tom responded. He stared at her.

“You realize what you are wanting? You realize what it would mean?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Tom exhaled. “I have thought about it long before I even met you. To be honest, I think I have subconsciously been seeking this out in my relationships. Seeking out strong and independent women. And it ended in disaster. I think they assumed I would take control, ‘be the man’, make the decisions. I make decisions all day at my job. I play the role of the one in control. But what I want, what I need is surrender. To be strong by giving my control away. To trust someone with my heart and my life.”

“On a daily basis? To give total control to me? It’s okay if you don’t, we can play, keep things casual. It’s not unusual for submissive men to think they want this and then get intimidated or scared.”

“I won’t know if I don’t try. But what I can say is that I have never felt as happy and comfortable than I am with you.” Tom smirked. “Tied up to your bed in my underwear. Give me the chance.”

Vivian chewed on her lip. Tom never looked more like a puppy than he did in that moment. His short golden hair rumpled as though he had run his hands through it waiting for her. His blue eyes wide, hopeful, and on the precipice of spilling tears.

“You know you won’t always get what you want?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“That I will say no to you?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“And you need to do as I say?”

“Of course, ma’am.”

Vivian smiled and pulled Tom over to her lap, smoothing his hair. He nuzzled into her neck, inhaling the scent of woodsy perfume. “Then we will do this, sunshine. If at any point you want to stop, tell me.”

“Yes, ma’am.” he muttered into her neck, his breath hot on the skin.

She lifted his head and kissed him tenderly. “Good boy.” She cupped his face. “My beautiful good boy.”

Tom glowed.

They stood and Vivian pulled out an envelope and handed it to Tom. It contained a list of various kinks and sexual acts with boxes for Tom to mark “yes”, “soft no” and “hard no.” “Fill this out and give it back to me today after I return from shopping.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“We will continue with the 9 p.m. phone call. I am busy this week so I won’t be able to meet until the weekend.”

Tom nodded, disappointed but understanding. He had a few meetings himself. “Yes, ma’am.” He fidgeted in his seat.

“The next time we get together, we will have sex.” She reached out to stroke Tom’s arm. He shivered. “Until then, no more masturbating.”

“Yes… what?” Tom’s brow furrowed.

She smirked. “No jerking off, no orgasms, no touching yourself, sunshine.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He shuffled his feet. That was going to be a difficult task to accomplish.

“And you are to take a photo of your cock, either in your underwear or pajamas in the morning, and send it to me.”

Tom’s mouth dropped open. His cheeks reddened. He stared at the floor. “Yes… yes ma’am.” he stuttered.

Vivian pulled him into a sweet kiss, her hand petting the back of his hand. “Don’t be embarrassed, sunshine. These photos will never see the light of day and I will delete them after I view them.”

He exhaled sharply. “Thank you, ma’am.”

“Now let’s eat.”

Tom rushed to the kitchen and grabbed the salad and sandwiches he made earlier from the fridge. He set them down on the table and then returned with a glass of water for both of them. Tom sat and waited for Vivian to eat before taking a bite.

“Did you make the sandwich?” She asked.

Tom finished chewing before answering. “Yes, ma’am.”

“It’s delicious. Perfect lunch for a warm day. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Can I ask a question?”

“Of course.” Vivian smiled.

Tom chewed on his lip. “Do you think I am ‘less of a man’ for wanting this?”

“Quite the contrary, sunshine. I find it strong, not to mention sexy that you are willing to give power to me. Your masculinity is not contingent on being in charge, on being the boss of the relationship. It is about mutual trust and respect.” Tom nodded but said nothing. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“You have been in several high profile relationships or rumoured relationships. And you have commented more than once that they ended in disaster. What happened?”

“That’s not just a question, but the question. I guess what happened was the same thing that happened in all failed relationships. We wanted different things.”

“What did they want?”

“They wanted the guy on the screen. The Jonathan Pine, the Loki. The man who shoves you against a wall and fucks you senseless. The man who pushes her to her knees and has her suck my cock. The one who calls the shots. The alpha male. It’s exhausting. Eventually there would be friction and then argument. I could never articulate properly what I wanted. And then they left. Sometimes loudly, sometimes with an apology. But they left.” Tom sniffled.

She caressed his cheek. “They didn’t deserve you, sunshine.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” He sniffed again and then cleared the plate. He checked the time. “I am due at Benedict’s.”

“Drive me, please. I am meeting Sophie there.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Tom gathered his keys, wallet and phone and led Vivian to his car. He opened her door before getting in himself. She scratched the nape of his neck. “Have I told you what a perfect gentleman you are?”

“No, ma’am.”

“You are. So polite and kind and generous. I can’t wait to make you beg for me to let you come.”

Tom jerked the car forward. “Yes, ma’am.”

She twirled his hair between her fingers, she noticed Tom’s shorts tenting. Vivian waited for the stoplight before continuing. “I bet you look so pretty when you beg. My pretty little sunshine.”

Beads of sweat popped out on Tom’s temples. “Yes. ma’am.” He didn’t know how else to respond. All the blood was rushing somewhere other than his brain.

“I guess we will see.” she mused before squeezing the back of his neck and then fiddling with the radio.

It took the rest of the drive for Tom to get his body back under control. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he rounded around the car to open Vivian’s door. Vivian knocked on the door, her hand on the small of Tom’s back. Sophie answered.

“You two came together!” She pulled Vivian into a hug. “And you are at a reasonable height!”

Vivian laughed. “I wore my shopping shoes.” She wiggled her feet.

“Smart woman.” Benedict poked his head around Sophie. She turned and kissed his cheek and rubbed his shoulder. “And the two of you are actually going to tear down that shed and not sit around and drink beer?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Benedict teased. She rubbed his shoulder. Tom stiffened at Ben’s words, but Vivian rubbed his neck and he relaxed.

“Have a good time, darling.” She kissed Tom’s cheek. “Sophie, shall we?”

The two women linked arms and stepped out. Tom’s eyes lingered on Vivian as she and Sophie laughed.

“Should I be worried, mate?” He asked Benedict, who handed him a hammer.

“Two strong independent women, one of whom knows several secrets about both of us? Yes, you should.”

Tom paled.

-

“You should buy it.” Vivian urged Sophie, who was holding up a gorgeous dress.

“But where would I wear it?”

“Red carpet. A gala. Around the house. Who cares?”

“Around the house?”

Vivian smirked. “Are you saying that your husband wouldn’t want to see you in that dress?”

Sophie eyed the short hemline and low neckline. “Good point, but…”

“If you don’t buy it, I will.” Vivian grabbed for the dress, but Sophie snatched it back.

“Find your own dress!” she giggled.

“Not a problem.” Vivian held up her other arm, ladened with clothes.

Vivian laughed more in the few hours with Sophie than she had in a long time. She had few female friends outside of Ashley, who was busy in starting up her own small boutique firm. Sophie was a delight, sharing stories about Tom and Benedict.

“Did he really streak into the pool?” Vivian asked.

Sophie nodded her head. “Both of them. Although I am certain copious amounts of alcohol bolstered their boldness. You have a bit of an exhibitionist on your hands.”

Vivian blushed. “I can’t say I blame him. Which reminds me…”

She wandered over to the men’s section of the store. Vivian selected a couple of t-shirts for Tom, in shades of blue and maroon. The cotton brushed and soft against her skin and the vee of the neckline cut deep. She also picked up a few pairs of black boxer briefs with bright contrasting elastic bands on the inside. They weren’t Calvin Klein, but Vivian was certain Tom would be delicious in them.

“Already buying Tom’s clothes? The two of you are progressing quickly.”

Vivian smiled, not wanting to betray Tom’s privacy, not even to Sophie. “He mentioned needing some new things. I thought I would help him out.” She shrugged. Not a complete lie. After all, she had made Tom throw out some portion of his underwear.

“Those are cute. I’m grabbing a pair for Ben.” Sophie snagged the underwear.

After they gave the boys enough time to tear down the shed, accounting for the time they would take talking and standing about. They found the two of them sitting on the couch, looking quite pleased with themselves, drinking a beer.

Vivian settled onto Tom’s lap while Sophie sat on the arm next to Ben. She wiggled her ass against Tom’s crotch and he shifted underneath her, pulling her tight against him, nuzzling into her neck. She grabbed the beer from his hand.

“No alcohol for you.” She took a sip. “You are driving.”

“Yes, darling.”

Sophie sighed and smacked Ben’s arm. “Why can’t you be romantic like that?”

“Because I’m married.” Benedict joked.

Sophie threw daggers with her eyes. Benedict grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down. “Ah!!” she screamed as Tom and Vivian giggled.

“How is this for romantic?” Benedict kissed her dramatically.

Sophie righted herself. “Sorry you two had to see that.” She playfully elbowed Benedict. “Sometimes he needs to know who’s the boss.”

“No apologies.” Vivian continued to rub Tom’s neck. “Sometimes you just need to establish your dominance.”

“You’re not going to back me up, mate?” Ben yelled, looking to Tom for support

.

“It’s okay, sunshine.” Vivian whispered so only Tom could hear, before kissing behind his ear.

“Of course, Ben.” Tom straightened up. “I think… all relationships should be based on mutual respect and trust.” His face breaking out into a smug grin.

“Good answer.” Vivian praised, smoothing down his hair.

“I agree.” Sophie piped in.

“Boo.” Benedict pouted with a smile.

“Would you two like to stay for dinner?” Sophie offered.

Tom looked to Vivian to answer. “I have a big week at work, unfortunately, so I must be headed home.” she stated. “Another time, though?”

Sophie and Ben nodded. Vivian stood and Tom tugged at his shorts to hide any potential arousal. “I’ll drive you home, darling.”

“Thank you.”

Vivian gathered up her bags, and they said goodbyes, Sophie promising to text Vivian later in the week. Tom drove away.

“That went well.” Vivian hummed. Tom didn’t say anything. “You did so well.”

The praise softened his mood. “Thank you. I wasn’t sure how to…”

“You did beautifully, my sunshine.” She ruffled his hair. “I will never embarrass you in front of others. Unless you ask me to.” Vivian wiggled her eyebrows.

“Thank you.” He smiled at her.

Tom walked Vivian all the way to her front door. She pulled him in for a kiss, dropping her bags on the floor to grab his ass, pinching lightly. Tom jumped.

“You do have a beautiful ass.” she purred, pulling away and grabbing one of the bags. “Here. For you.” She placed it into Tom’s hands.

“You bought me something?” His eyes wide with surprise. He pulled out some shirts and underwear. “You bought me underwear?!”

She ran her hand up his thigh before swatting his ass. “I expect to see those in my photo tomorrow morning, sunshine.” She kissed his cheek. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

-

Tom woke up in the morning on Monday, painfully hard. He touched the tip of his cock through his underwear, wishing he could jerk off. Tom grabbed his phone and snapped a photo so he could hop into a cold shower. Once he stepped out of the shower, he found Vivian’s text.

Oh my, sunshine. That looks painful. I can’t wait to feel you inside me.

Tom groaned and dug his nails into his thigh. It was going to be a long week.

-

Vivian enjoyed herself a bit too much that week, teasing Tom. But Thursday, Tom’s cock was leaking cum, soaking through his underwear. Vivian would text Tom each time praising him for sending the photo and then letting him know how much she was looking forward to fucking him. And indeed she was. So much so that she moved it up from Saturday to Friday.

She texted him early that morning even before he woke and sent his daily picture.

6 p.m. my place. Wear one of your new shirts and boxer briefs. Bring condoms and a change of clothes. You’re spending the night.

Tom snapped his photo and sent it before seeing Vivian’s text. He fisted the sheets as he read. He rolled onto his stomach, biting his pillow. The pressure of the mattress was comforting on his erection. He rolled his hips and felt some relief. He repeated the action three more times before stopping, not trusting himself to not cum.

The day was blurry and fuzzy on the edges for Tom. He could not concentrate on much more than the TV running in the background. While Vivian plowed through her to-do list at work, reaching a settlement for one of the firm’s biggest clients. She gave herself the rest of the afternoon off. Vivian hurried home to prepare.

She chilled a bottle of white wine in the fridge and pulled two glasses onto the counter. She grabbed a few bottles of water and some chocolate bars and granola bars to place on the nightstand before pulling out just the wrist cuffs. The bed linens were crisp white, and the straps prepared. She slipped into a simple black bra and panties before slipping on a dress, no shoes. Fifteen minutes before six and five minutes before Vivian expected Tom, she poured two glasses of wine, sipping from one. As predicted, five minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

“Sunshine.” she sighed as she opened the door.

Tom’s pupils were already large, and he fidgeted. He carried a small leather bag containing his clothes.

She pulled him into a deep kiss. Tom moaned against her mouth as she tugged on his hair.

“Put your bag in the bedroom. Condoms on the nightstand, please.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He hustled off to the bedroom while she grabbed the wrist cuffs with one finger.

Tom returned and his eyes went straight to the cuffs. He held out his wrists without having to be asked. “Good boy, sunshine.” She buckled them on. “Are they too tight?”

Tom twisted his wrists to test them out. “No, ma’am.”

She kissed his lips lightly and pressed her body against his, his cock already hard. “Some ground rules. No cumming until I say so. No touching my breasts or cunt until I tell you. If you need to stop, use your safe word.”

Tom nodded, licking his lips. “Yes, ma’am.”

She pulled him into the bedroom. “Strip.” Tom frantically pulled off his shirt and pants, folding them neatly. Vivian gestured to a chair, and he placed them there. “Underwear too, sunshine.”

Tom pulled them off and placed them on the chair with the rest of his clothes.

“Hands behind your head. Stand tall, my beautiful sunshine boy.” Tom complied, pulling himself to his full height, chest puffed out.

His cock bobbed as he rocked on his heels. Vivian stood behind him and ran her hands from his shoulders down his back to cup his ass and gave one cheek a playful slap. As she walked her way around him, she grabbed the back of his head and jerked him into a kiss. Tom’s hands waved in the air, not knowing what to do.

“Touch my breasts.”

Tom squeezed, moaning into Vivian’s mouth. “Yes, ma’am.”

She bit down on his lower lip before kissing his neck, sucking hard, leaving a mark.

“Kneel, my sunshine.” Tom lowered to the floor. His head pressed against her legs. She petted the top of his head. “Take off my panties, please.”

Tom’s hands slipped under her dress, finding the waist, and pulled them down Vivian’s legs. She stepped out of them and walked to the end of the bed, sitting down, legs splayed wide. She hooked her finger towards Tom.

“Come here.” He started to stand. “On your knees.”

Tom groaned and walked over on his knees, settling between her legs. His hands hung at his side. Vivian balanced her heels on the frame. “I like how you look between my legs. Use your mouth. Taste me. Make me come.”

“Yes, ma’am.” His excitement was palpable. He reached for her legs. She stopped him with her foot on his forehead.

“No hands.” She pushed her legs wider. Tom hummed as devoured Vivian’s thighs, leaving sloppy open mouth kisses as he traveled up. His nose nudged along her folds. She moaned.

“That’s it, sunshine.” He moved his lips down to her other thigh. Vivian whimpered. “Tease.”

“It will be worth it, ma’am.”

“It better be.”

Tom peeked up and smiled. He licked with the flat of his tongue before swirling it around her clit. Vivian grabbed the back of his head and yanked him forward. “Yes!” she hissed.

Tom continued to suck and lick at her, his cock dripping and hard against his thigh. Vivian’s hand tight like a vise in his hair, yanking his head where she wanted. Tom’s tongue darted inside her entrance, collecting every drop of her arousal, savoring it. When Vivian came, she screamed out, her head falling back, and she pulled hard on Tom’s hair. A shot of pain ran through his scalp. He moaned into her, continuing to lick and slurp. As she came down, Vivian pulled Tom away. His eyes glassy, pupils lust blown. His lips swollen and red, her arousal glistening on him.

“It was worth it, sunshine.”

“yes, ma’am.” Tom remained on his knees, his voice low.

“On the bed on your back, arms out.” She stood and allowed him to crawl into the bed, unable to resist smacking his ass.

“Ow.” he complained as he lied down. Vivian quickly hooked him into the restraints.

“Nice and tight, sunshine? I don’t want you running away.” she play pouted. Tom made a show of flexing and tugging until Vivian ran her nail along his shaft and he let loose a ragged gasp, his hips bucking into her touch. Vivian clicked her tongue. “If you can’t be a good boy, I’ll restrain your legs.”

Tom lowered his legs. “I’ll be good, ma’am. I promise.” he pleaded. “Please, I’ll be good.”

Vivian grabbed the box of condoms and pulled one out. She unwrapped it and rolled it down Tom’s cock. He fought against the restraints at her touch. She climbed back on the bed and Tom’s posture relaxed. Vivian straddled his hips, his cock twitched underneath her. She rocked against the tip, Tom jerked against the restraints and pressed his feet into the mattress. She leaned forward to press her breasts against him. Her hazel eyes staring into Tom’s soul. He whimpered and whined.

“I am going to ride you, sunshine. You are going to tell me when you get close to cumming. You are not to cum without my permission.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Tom nodded. “Please ride me, please.”

She lightly slapped his cheek, Tom groaned. “That’s a good boy.”

Vivian lowered herself onto his cock. He was larger than her previous partners, stretching her walls. She moaned and hissed. Tom’s chest heaved underneath her hand, breaths short and shallow as he struggled to control his release.

“Oh, sunshine. Your cock may be my new favorite part of you.” She rocked up and down on him.

“Please, please. Please.” Tom begged. Her walls tight around him. “I need to—”

“It’s not about you.” Vivian stopped. Tom growled. “It’s about me. And I want to ride you until I come on your cock and then, if you are a good boy, I might let you come.”

“Yes, ma’am. Please ma’am.” he breathed.

Vivian resumed twisting and rocking her hips. Tom’s cock hit all the right spots inside of her and soon she was ready to orgasm. Tom’s face was twisted in pain and exertion. He wanted to please and impress you so much.

“I’m close, sunshine. Are you close?”

“Yes… ma’am….” he gasped.

Vivian thrusted hard down on Tom’s cock and she rubbed her clit and came with a guttural moan. As her walls fluttered and warmth washed over her.

“Come for me, my boy. Come.”

Tom bucked his hips twice and yelled as he came. His vision turned black and then white as he came. Vivian squeezed around him. Tom collapsed underneath her, completely spent, the denial of the week having the desired effect of intensifying his orgasm. His face plastered with a smile, sweat glistening his skin. Tom’s eyes fluttered open and closed.

“Tom?” Vivian asked, soft and sweet. She rolled off of him and undid the restraints and then the cuffs, kissing his wrists. “Sunshine?”

“Hmmm…” Tom hummed. She rubbed his neck.

“Tom… are you okay?”

“Yes, ma’am….” His voice trailed off, dreamy. “How are you?”

“I’m fine. Sit up, sunshine.”

Tom sat up with a groan. Vivian handed him a water bottle and snack. “Here.”

Tom blinked and took a swig of water and a bit of chocolate. “Thank you, ma’am. That was incredible. I’ve never….”

She smoothed down his hair and kissed him soft. “You did beautifully, sunshine.”

His head snapped her. “Are you pleased, ma’am? Satisfied? I can… I can…”

“Shhh…” She kissed him again. “I am very pleased. No complaints. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Tom unrolled the condom and discarded it in the garbage can in the room. He grabbed his leather bag.

“You won’t need that. Put it down, please.”

Tom dropped the bag. “But I… ma’am?”

“Come with me.” Vivian walked to the bathroom. “Shower or bath?”

Tom’s eyes darted between the tub and the glass shower enclosure. “Shower, ma’am.”

She flicked on the shower, waiting for the water to heat up. “If you are cold, you can put on your robe.” Vivian gestured at a hook. Tom’s eyes widened at the obscenely short blue satin robe.

“That’s for me, ma’am? It’s awfully short.” Tom’s hands fidgeted in front of him.

“I know the perfect way to show off that perfect ass.” Vivian grinned as she playfully smacked his ass before pulling him into the shower and a deep passionate kiss.


	6. You are not afraid to take up space in a room, so why be afraid to take up space in my life?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Vivian define their relationship and a sassy Tom gets “punished.”

Tom lovingly washed Vivian’s body, taking extra “care” with her breasts and thighs per her request, crouching down to get her legs. She rewarded him with his own sensual cleaning, taking care to stroke his cock, earning several groans. A sweet kiss and they rinsed off. Vivian had Tom towel her off and then himself. She grabbed the robes, the blue one for Tom and a slightly longer one in dark green for herself. He tugged at the hem which barely skimmed his thighs.

“Let’s order takeaway.”

Tom nodded as he followed her out into the kitchen. “Yes, ma’am.”

“I’m ordering Indian. Pick out what you want.” Vivian slid a menu across the counter. Tom looked at the options.

“Butter chicken.” Vivian raised an eyebrow. Tom stuttered. “… and vegetable jalfrezi.”

“Wonderful choice. What did you eat today?” Vivian tapped on her phone, placing the order while glancing over at Tom.

“Um… I had coffee… and some cookies…. and maybe half a sandwich… and then some chocolate… and for lunch… um…” Tom rambled.

Vivian dropped her phone on the counter. “Unacceptable, Thomas.”

Tom’s eyes became very interested in the granite’s pattern of Vivian’s counter. “Yes, ma’am.”

“New rule. Until I tell you otherwise, you will text me after you eat your meals and tell me what you ate. You can’t continue to eat like you are twenty, sunshine.”

“Sorry. I was excited.”

Her face softened. “I know.” She moved over and rubbed his back. “But I can’t have you passing out because you forget to eat. Okay, sunshine?”

Tom nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Grab a snack and kneel by the couch and I will join you.”

Tom grabbed a granola bar and ambled to the living room. Sad that he had disappointed Vivian. He kneeled down and waited for her.

Vivian noticed Tom’s chin tucked to his chest, his lips pulled into a thin line. He had already eaten his granola bar. Tom sighed as she sat and placed his head on her lap. He let loose a small sniffle.

“I’m sorry, ma’am. I didn’t need to make you upset.” his voice cracked.

She petted his head. “I’m not mad, sunshine. Disappointed a bit, but this is an easy fix. You are going to make mistakes and mess up. It’s important that we fix them. Okay?”

Tom nodded, leaning into her head, the repetitive motion of her hand smoothing his hair, slowing his mind. He sighed.

“I will do my best, ma’am.”

“That’s all I ask.” She smiled and continued to pet him until his shoulders relaxed and he leaned against her legs. Tom’s eyes closed as he focused on how nice it felt. “Better, sunshine?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I’m going to change to answer the door. Set the table please, and pour a glass of wine for me and one for yourself if you want.”

Tom rose and Vivian hugged him tight and kissed his cheek before they went to different parts of the flat. He found the plates and utensils and set out two settings. Tom grabbed two cloth napkins. He poured two glasses of water. The delivery person knocked on the door as Tom opened the fridge to find a bottle of white wine. His head darted around the door.

“I’ve got it, sunshine. Keep going.” Vivian breezed by in a shirt and shorts. Tom grabbed the bottle of wine and poured two glasses. The smell of spices filled the air and Tom’s stomach growled.

Vivian placed the bag on the table and they both sat. Tom grabbed his food and ladled a large helping onto his plate. He hesitated to eat while Vivian continued to fuss over her meal.

“Eat, sunshine. Don’t wait for me.”

Tom tucked into the food and groaned. “Thank you, ma’am. I didn’t realize how hungry I was.”

“You worked up an appetite.”

They ate in contented silence. Tom devoured all his chicken and most of his vegetables, plus three pieces of naan. Vivian leaned back in her chair to watch Tom eat in delight, a smile on his face. He glanced over to see her staring.

“Sorry, ma’am.” he commented after swallowing his bite, placing his fork on the plate.

“For what? For enjoying yourself? For feeding that delicious body of yours? I have seen how you sit, sunshine. You are not afraid to take up space in a room, so why be afraid to take up space in my life?”

She stared at him. Tom chewed on his lip. “I don’t want to be a burden or get in the way, ma’am.”

Vivian stroked his hand. “You will never be a burden. It is my privilege to take care of you. For you to be mine.”

Tom’s eyes widened. “I am yours, ma’am.”

She smiled back. “and I am yours. Now let’s clean up and go to bed.”

Tom grabbed all the plates and utensils and washed them while Vivian packed up the leftover food and then hovered over Tom as he washed the dishes, her hands scratching up and down his back, even down his to his ass, delighting in how he jumped.

They headed off to bed. Vivian made Tom sleep in the nude while she pulled on a tank with matching shorts.

“I think I like you naked best.” she smirked.

“Yes, ma’am.” With a full belly, Tom grew tired.

“Goodnight, sunshine. We’ll talk more in the morning.”

“Yes, m…” Tom was already drifting off, pulling Vivian tight against his body. He felt warm as she snuggled into the curve of his body. He felt like home.

-

Vivian woke to a cold bed the next morning. She frowned, wondering where Tom had gone. She headed out to the living room and smelled bacon cooking.

Tom stood over her stove, wearing his robe, cooking breakfast.

“Who said you could get out of bed?” Vivian called out in a stern voice.

Tom jumped and turned, the spatula clattering to the floor.

“But… I…” he sputtered, scurrying to pick up the spatula.

“And who said you could wear clothes?” She stomped over to him.

“I…” He searched for the words. “I… wanted to feed you, ma’am.”

Her eyes twinkled with mischief, Tom recognized the look. It was one he often saw in his eyes reflecting from a screen. While dressed in green and gold. He was in trouble. But no real trouble.

Vivian clicked her tongue. “Twice in 24 hours.” Her fingers dragging along his shoulders. “I thought you knew better.” She leaned over and winked at him, Tom’s cheeks blushed and he smiled that lopsided smile making her stern face slip for a moment.

“Sorry, ma’am. What will you do with me?” He turned off the stove, leaving the bacon and eggs in the pan.

She pushed his shoulder, spinning him in place. “Are you sassing me, sunshine?

“No, ma’am.” The smile grew.

Vivian returned the smile. “I think you are. I think…” She yanked him down by the chin “… you need to be punished.” She pushed the robe off of his shoulders and it fell to the floor. “Turn around.”

Tom smirked as he slowly turned in place. Vivian tapped her foot.

“Bend over. Hands on the counter.”

Tom glanced over his shoulder. “I beg your par—”

CRACK! Vivian’s hand came down hard on Tom’s ass cheek.

“You don’t get to question. You obey me!” she called out as Tom lurched forward, propping himself on his elbows. The pain radiated from his ass through his body and to his surprise his cock grew hard.

CRACK! “I thought you wanted to please me.”

“I do, ma’am.” Tom responded. “I thought…”

CRACK! The three swat hit his ass, now turning a delightful shade dark pink. “… that you would defy me?”

Tom bit his lip. The pain was delicious. “I’m sorry, ma’am.”

Vivian moved to his side to see his face. She glanced down to find a raging hard-on. Vivian mock gasped.

“Are you enjoying this, sunshine?”

Tom squirmed in place. “No ma’am.”

She reached out to grab his cock. He hissed. “Your cock says otherwise.” She released him and he whimpered. “Oh, did you want to come?” Another swat.

“Yes please, ma’am.”

“Only good boys get to come, sunshine.” CRACK! The final swat landed hard, his ass bounced deliciously. “Are you a good boy?”

Vivian stepped back and hopped onto the counter. Her fingers found her clit and rubbed. Tom’s ass, pink by her hand, turned her on.

“No, ma’am.” Tom didn’t dare to turn around.

“What are you?” His body heaved as he panted.

“A bad boy, ma’am.” His head dropped.

“Turn around.”

Tom slowly turned and his mouth fell open, watching Vivian pleasuring herself. “Ma’am, may I?” He stepped forward.

“No!” He stopped his tracks. “You are going to watch me and you are going hold your cock in your hand until I come.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He grabbed his cock and stroked it. He moaned.

“I will tell you when you can stroke yourself.” Vivian hissed. He stopped. “Watch me.”

Vivian spread her legs wider to give Tom a better view. Her fingers rubbed against her. Tom licked his lips. “Yes, ma’am.” His cock throbbed in his hand.

Vivian moaned as she closed her eyes. She was already close. “I can feel your mouth on me. Licking deep inside of me. You have such a talented mouth, sunshine.”

Tom groaned and fidgeted. “Thank you, ma’am.”

“I love coming on your lips, your tongue.” She hissed. “For you to lick up every drop of me.”

Tom huffed, his cock aching. His groans and moans tipped her over the edge.

“Yes!” she yelled as she came. “Here!” She beckoned Tom over. He lunged at her and she crushed her lips against his, wrapping her legs around him, holding him in place. Her hand snaked between their bodies and grabbed Tom’s cock, jerking at it.

“Please let me come.” Tom begged between gasps. His face contorted. “Please… please.”

Vivian sucked hard on the crook of his neck, leaving a mark. “Come for me.” she growled into his ear.

Tom’s breath became shallower, and he groaned as he came. Vivian aimed his cock so his cum spurted onto his stomach.

Tom shuddered as it hit his skin and he slumped back against the counter. Vivian slid down and readjusted her robe. She sidled up to Tom and kissed him tender. Her hand rubbed along the red skin of his ass, soothing some of the pain.

“Clean yourself up, sunshine, and let’s eat.” She slid the towel in his direction.

-

Once they finished the breakfast Tom cooked, which was delicious, Vivian fetched some papers.

“Here.”

“What’s this?” He flipped through the pages.

“A contract.” Vivian sipped her coffee.

Tom smirked. “Do I need a lawyer?”

“I am a lawyer. It defines the nature of our relationship and it includes an exit clause.”

Tom raised an eyebrow. “I can assure it is not legally enforceable but if it makes you feel better… here.” Vivian produced a second set of documents.

Tom recognized that second set. “A non-disclosure agreement.”

“Security. For you. In case you are worried, this is an elaborate ruse to destroy you in the press.”

Tom read through everything. “What’s in it for you?”

“You. Your smile. Your delicious ass. Your service. I hope eventually your love and devotion.”

“And all it costs is my submission.”

“And your consent. If you are not wholeheartedly into it, that is fine. We part ways here and no hard feelings. But if you are committed, because I am, we sign this and establish the rules.”

“And I walk away?”

“Yes, and so can I, like any relationship.”

Tom chewed his lip before clicking the pen and signing the contract. He shoved the NDA back at Vivian. “A relationship, any relationship, needs to be based on mutual trust. I’ve never needed a NDA before, I certainly don’t want to start now.”

Vivian smiled and signed as well. “I will get you a copy before you leave. Now the rules and protocols.”

“Haven’t we established those?” Tom rose and cleared the plates, placing them in the sink to wash later.

“This is a bit more formal. To avoid some of those awkward moments. I imagine at some point we will appear together in public where there are photographers. I doubt you want anyone overhearing people calling you ‘sunshine’ or you calling me ‘ma’am’.”

“So what are you thinking?”

“When we are in private, just the two of us in our homes or a hotel room or rental home, you address me as ma’am and I will address you as sunshine. When we are out and about, we both use the word ‘darling’. You defer to me and I take the lead, except at your work. I will never interfere with any part of your acting.”

“Thank you… ma’am. What else?”

“When you are here, you are either wearing your robe or are naked, unless I have said otherwise. You send me a picture first thing in the morning when you wake, yes you can be clothed. And you text me at night before you go to sleep. I expect you to tell me your schedule for the week or better yet, we give each access to our calendars. For events, you send me options for your outfits and I make the final decisions. And finally, your orgasms are mine.”

Tom’s eyes snapped to stare at her. “My…”

“You can masturbate if you want, unless you are told otherwise. But no cumming without permission. If you do, I expect you to tell the truth. What do you want from me?”

Tom blinked. “What do I want?”

“This isn’t a one-sided relationship. What do you want from me?”

“I guess I want security. I want to know you will do what you say you will. I want consistency and dependability. And I want flexibility. My job doesn’t always allow for me to do things as I would want or when I want to, but I will do my best to comply. And I really, really want to continue having sex.”

They both laughed. “I really want to continue having sex with you too. And the rest of it I think I can handle. But if something isn’t working, you need to tell me.”

“Okay…” he nodded as though committing to this. “… I can do that. I’m going to do the dishes. Do you have any plans for today, ma’am?”

“You are going to my hair appointment with me and then we are going shopping for a bit and then some lunch. Did you have plans?”

“Wide open, ma’am. I didn’t know what you expected of me.” Tom turned on the water and made quick work of the dishes. Vivian took a quick shower while Tom finished cleaning up, and then Tom took his turn.

Vivian fished out a small jewelry box out of her top dresser drawer and spun it in her hands. Everything was moving fast. Very fast. But her heart ached for Tom. For his gorgeous smile and generous spirit.

“What’s that, ma’am?” Tom appeared at the door, towel hung low around his hips, the mark on his neck darkening.

“Nothing, sunshine. I don’t want to pressure you.” She scrambled to put away the box. Tom slowed her hands.

“It’s for me, isn’t ma’am?” His eyes wide.

Vivian sighed. “Yes, but it’s too soon…”

Tom squeezed her hand. “May I please see it?”

She didn’t know what to do. Tom held her hand, not moving one way or another. “Please don’t be scared off.” She shoved the box in his direction.

Tom opened the box to find a gold signet ring, a swan imprinted on it. “A ring?”

“It will be a day collar. A sign of ownership.”

Tom pulled the ring out and tried it on his pinky. “It feels nice.” He replaced it into the box and closed the lid, sliding it back to Vivian. “Hold on it until you are ready to give it to me, ma’am.”

He kissed her and moved to grab his bag and dress for the day, tugged on his boxer briefs and jeans. Vivian replaced the box into her drawer and then walked over and hugged Tom tight, cupping his face and kissing him hard.

“Thank you, sunshine. You are a wonderful boy.”

Tom smiled. “Yes, ma’am. Now I believe we have a hair appointment to make.”

-

Tom was the talk of Vivian’s salon. At least one of the patrons asked for a photo, which Tom obliged but declined to sign an autograph.

“I’m afraid this is my private time, I’m so sorry.” He apologized with a dazzling smile.

Vivian beamed with pride, at the grace and ease in which Tom moved through the world.

“I wonder who he came with?” Andy, your stylist asked. He hadn’t seen the two of you come in.

“I wonder indeed.” Vivian answered with closed lips.

Once she was done, Tom met up with her as she paid at the counter.

“And I thought you couldn’t get any more beautiful, darling.” He kissed her cheek. Andy’s mouth dropped open.

“Tom, meet my stylist, Andy. Andy, meet Tom, my…” she hesitated.

“… boyfriend.” Tom saved the moment, shook Andy’s hand. “And it is my pleasure. Thank you for making my darling Vivian,” He squeezed her tight and Vivian rubbed his neck. “as beautiful as I see her.”

Andy sputtered. “You’re welcome.”

Vivian paid and then they walked out of the salon. She grabbed and kissed him in the street. “Thank you, darling.”

“You are welcome.”

“I believe you have earned a reward, darling. Remind me when we return home.”

Tom gulped. “Of course.” She squeezed his hand.

“And now I believe some shopping is in order.”

-

Tom soon found himself laden with bags. Some with clothes for Vivian, some for him. Right now, Vivian was trying on some dresses while Tom sat outside the dressing room to give his opinion.

“What do you think of this one?” Vivian spun out in a gorgeous patterned white dress. It nipped in at her waist and showed off her sculpted shoulders.

Tom rubbed his chin. “I think I like this one the best.” He got up and twirled her about.

“But where would I wear it? It’s not exactly courtroom attire.” She pondered.

“Who cares, darling? We can find an occasion.”

“Thanks.” She headed back into the dressing room.

When Vivian emerged, she handed all the dresses to the attendant and headed into the store. Tom’s stomach growled.

Vivian wrapped her arms around his waist. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving. Where are we going?”

Tom’s phone beeped; he ignored it.

“I think I saw a pub down the street advertising burgers. How does a burger and a pint sound?”

“Delicious. Lead the way.”

When they arrived at the pub, Vivian ordered them each a pint and cheeseburger before excusing herself to the bathroom.

Tom checked his phone. A missed call from Benedict. He punched in the number.

“Hello?”

“Where are you, Tom?” Ben asked.

“Out with Vivian. We’re at lunch and before that, shopping.”

Benedict let loose a low whistle. “What has been a month? And she already has you holding her purse. She must be some kind of girl.”

“Woman. And she is the best kind. It’s not like that, Ben. I enjoy spending time with her. She is extraordinary. Now was there a purpose for your call?”

“Just checking in, that’s all. I don’t know what kind of power she has over you, but be careful with your heart, mate. I would hate to see you get hurt again?”

Tom glanced up to see Vivian coming his way with a big smile on her face.

“I’m fine, Ben. I promise. She has the power she needs. Got to go, bye.” Tom hung up the phone before Benedict could protest.

Vivian rubbed his neck before sitting. “Benedict?”

“Checking in on me. He seems to fancy you some sort of temptress hell bent on leading me astray.”

“Only if you beg, darling.”

-

Vivian and Tom returned to her house and spent the rest of the weekend reading, laughing, and making love, sometimes with Tom tied up and even once in Vivian’s oversized tub.

Vivian didn’t want the weekend to end. She didn’t want to go back to office and leave Tom behind. There was a sadness in the air when he left on Monday morning when she woke.

“Don’t forget to text me what you eat for lunch and dinner.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“And we are meeting for lunch on Tuesday.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Vivian grabbed his chin and jerked him into a soft kiss.

“I’m going to miss you, sunshine.”

Tom sighed into the kiss. “I’m going to miss you too.”

He squeezed her tight, and she scratched the back of his neck, earning a satisfied hum before Tom stepped out to go home.

-

It was a hellish Monday for Vivian. There was an emergency pleading that needed to be drafted. She spilled coffee on her shirt, having to wear a spare one in her office, and she broke a nail. As lunch came around, Vivian leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. There was a knock on her door.

“Miss Swann,” Mary, her secretary popped her head in. “There’s a delivery for you.”

“Put it on the desk.” she grumbled.

“Here you go. Someone has an admirer.”

She popped open an eye to spy a beautiful bouquet of sunflowers with a card and a large box.

“What the—?” She opened the card.

I love to hear her speak, yet well I know

That music hath a far more pleasing sound;

I grant I never saw a goddess go;

My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground:

And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare

As any she belied with false compare.

Hope your day is a bit brighter, your sunshine T.H.

Vivian smiled. “What a romantic.”

Her eyes turned to the box and lifted the lid. It was the dress she put back yesterday. The one Tom said was the best. He had gone back and bought it for you.

Mary stood off to the side and cleared her throat. “Who’s the lucky guy?”

“Um… no one.”

“He has to be someone. I’ve never seen you smile quite like that before.”

“Shush. And don’t you have some letters to write for me?”

“Right away, Miss Swann.” Mary scurried out of the office.

Vivian called Tom.

“You hopeless romantic.” she called him out.

Tom laughed into the phone. “I see my surprise arrived. I told you I had the penchant for Shakespeare. I apologize for the cheesiness of it all, darling.”

“And the dress, you shouldn’t have, sunshine.”

“But did it make you happy?”

“Yes.”

“Then it was worth it, ma’am. I only wish I were there to see your smiling face.”

“I’ll send you a picture. But where am I going to wear this dress?”

Tom took a deep breath. “How do you feel about tennis?”


	7. Do you talk to all your clients so callously, or is Tom special?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivian meets Luke and they decide to take their relationship public via a trip to Centre Court.

Vivian made plans to pick up Tom at his house on Friday night and go to see a movie. He did pretty well with the protocols, although he needed prompting to send Vivian text about his meals. Tom answered the door in just his jeans.

“Ma’am.” He held at his hand to Vivian.

“Sunshine.” She kissed, hand on his neck.

“I’ll finish getting dressed.” She followed him through the house and into the master bedroom. Vivian stopped as she took into the scene. Clothes everywhere. In piles on the floor and on a chair.

“Sunshine. Is this how this always looks?”

Tom shrugged his shoulders. “More or less, ma’am.” He dug through the closet for a shirt to wear.

“Clean it up now, please.”

“But we’re going to the movies. I can do it when we get back.”

“No, you’re doing it now.” She dropped her purse.

“It can really wait until after the movie. We’ll be late.” Tom continued to protest. He realized his mistake too late, spying the frown on Vivian’s face. “Sorry, ma’am.” His eyes cast downward.

“Get your hamper.” She sat down on the edge of the armchair in the room. Tom disappeared into the bathroom and brought out a large hamper.

“Put the clothes into the hamper.” She crossed her arms as Tom scoffed. With a sigh, he gathered all the clothes, not sure which were clean and which were dirty, not that it mattered at this point.

He smiled as he put all the clothes in the hamper and shut the lid.

“Now take them out.”

Tom’s mouth dropped open but complied reluctantly, pulling the clothes out into a pile.

“Now repeat that twenty times.”

“But the movie, ma’am.”

“Then I suggest you hurry, sunshine. And count it out loud.”

Tom grumbled as he repeated the task, counting it out. As Vivian tapped her foot, staring down at her phone. He picked up his pace as he could sense her irritation growing.

“Twenty.” He worked up a bit of a sweat and closed the lid to the hamper.

Vivian stood and kissed his cheek. “Good job, sunshine. Keep the place picked up. Now let’s go to the movie, we can still make it if we hurry.”

Tom threw on a pair of shoes and grabbed his phone and wallet while Vivian walked to the front door. They made it to the movie in time to grab concessions, but they missed a few previews. Vivian selected seats at the back with her hand on the inside of Tom’s thigh the entire time. Her fingers grazing his cock, causing Tom to jump.

“Do I distract you, sunshine?” Vivian whispered into his ear, nibbling behind the lobe.

“A bit, ma’am.” Tom hissed, squirming in his seat.

“If you stay still for the rest of the movie, you can have a reward when we return home.”

“What kind of reward, ma’am?” He smirked at her in the dark.

She squeezed his leg tight. “The kind that uses my mouth.”

Tom hissed. “Yes ma’am.”

Vivian’s interest in the movie waned as she found it much more entertaining to tease Tom. He did a much better job than she expected him to do so. Tom impressed her.

They waited until everyone else left the theater, in part to allow them some privacy and in part for Tom to cool down.

“Did I earn a reward, darling?” He wore a smug smile on his face.

Vivian sized him up as though turning the decision over in her head, before squeezing his arm. “Yes you did, darling. Now let’s head home.”

-

Tom didn’t let go of Vivian’s hand as they walked up the front steps to his house. He may or may not have dropped his keys trying to open the door in excitement.

“Living room, sunshine. Strip, hands behind your head.”

She swore Tom skipped into the living room and stripped off his pants, shirt and underpants, cock already semi-hard in anticipation. He folded them and put them on the same table as that first night.

“Good boy, sunshine.” Tom’s chest puffed. Her nail ran along his chest, trailing down his torso until running along his shaft. He inhaled sharply. “Very good boy.”

Vivian pulled off her own dress and panties and unhooked her bra. She folded them and handed them to Tom, who placed them on the same table as his own clothes.

Vivian lowered in front of him. “You will not move or touch me. If you do, I stop.”

“Yes ma’am.” Tom shifted his feet.

“Now for your reward.”

She licked the tip of his cock and he moaned. Vivian kissed along his shaft and cupped his balls, heavy in her palm.

“Yes, ma’am.” Tom hummed, his head falling back.

Tom’s moan made Vivian’s own arousal grow. She took him into her mouth and sucked hard. His hands clenched at his sides. Vivian hollowed her cheeks and sucked off Tom, sliding her lips and tongue along him while fondling him with her other hand. Tom grew close, his balls tightening in Vivian’s hand, and she popped off his cock and jerked his cock until he came in spurts on her chest.

Tom stood still and gazed down at Vivian, covered in him. It was beautiful.

“May I, ma’am?” Tom raised a knowing eyebrow.

Vivian nodded and laid back onto the floor. Tom crawled towards her. He nipped along her inner thigh, her hand grabbing the back of his head, steering him toward her core. His tongue licked along her, already wet.

“That’s it, sunshine.” She moaned.

Tom’s nose nudged along her clit and he pushed her legs wider. He pushed two fingers into Vivian. As he thrusted into her, Tom licked and sucked her clit. She tugged at his hair, sending jabs of pain through him, her nails digging into his scalp. Vivian ground against Tom’s face. The slight stubble rubbing against the delicate skin of her thighs.

“Yes, fuck your mouth, sunshine. So good!” Vivian moaned.

Tom pressed and rubbed against her clit and she came, shuddering against Tom’s mouth, which did not stop. Vivian pulled him away from her. Tom curled up against her leg, hugging it tight. She sat up and petted his hair. Tom hummed.

“I need to go home, sunshine.” Vivian cooed.

“I wish you would stay, ma’am. It is better when you stay.”

Vivian chuckled. “But I have nothing with me.”

Tom stood up. “One moment, ma’am.”

He hustled away and Vivian giggled at how his bare ass swayed as he walked away. He came back with a cosmetic bag and a pair of pajamas, identical to her favorites. Inside the bag were twins of the toiletries in her shower.

“How did you—”

“I took pictures one morning while you slept and then of the label of your pajamas. These seemed to be your favorites. I wanted you to be comfortable.”

She pulled him into a passionate kiss. “That is the sweetest thing, sunshine. You are so thoughtful.” Tom blushed. “Help me up, please.” He extended his hand to her and helped her to her feet.

“You’re welcome, ma’am.”

They both showered and slipped into pajamas and then tucked under the sheets, Tom’s arm wrapped around Vivian’s waist.

-

Tom woke up to Vivian draped across his torso, her hair tickling along his jaw. He ran his fingers up and down her back and she nuzzled into his neck. Tom realized the relationship was still new. Hell, there hadn’t even been paparazzi photos yet or the obligatory Daily Mail article filled with innuendo and gossip. But everything felt right, like home. He appreciated how Vivian looked after him, not because it was her job, but because she genuinely cared.

Tom closed his eyes and enjoyed the heavy weight of her body on his chest until his stomach growled. He tapped on Vivian’s shoulder.

“Ma’am, what would you like for breakfast?” he whispered, drawing circles on her back.

“Hmmmm?” Vivian moaned, rolling onto her side. “Coffee…”

“Anything else?” He kissed her head.

“Food.” she grumbled.

“I think I can oblige. I am going to get up now.”

“Okay…”

Tom took care to lift Vivian’s head up and place it back on the pillow and cover her with the duvet, before tugging on a pair of boxer briefs and heading to the kitchen. He cooked up a quick breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast while the coffee brewed. Once everything was ready, Tom placed two plates on a tray along with coffee.

“Ma’am…” He leaned down and kissed behind her ear. “Breakfast is ready.”

Vivan stretched and sat up with a smile. Tom set the tray down and adjusted the pillows behind Vivian. He placed the tray over her lap and she inhaled the aroma of coffee and eggs.

“Smells divine, sunshine. Thank you.”

She handed him a cup of coffee before sipping her own. Made sweet just how she liked it. Tom sipped his own coffee. Vivian grabbed a piece of toast and held it out for Tom. He bit down on the corner, the crispy bread and butter coating his mouth. She followed with a piece of bacon.

“Thank you, ma’am.” He offered her a piece of toast and she snapped at it. They laughed and ate the entire breakfast. Tom moved the tray out of the way and curled next to Vivian.

“So what are your plans today?” She petted his head.

Tom shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing.” He gazed up at her. “Luke wants to meet sometime this week with you and me.”

Vivian frowned. “Did he say why?”

Tom stood to clear the dishes. “He mentioned something about going over what to expect at Wimbledon. The pictures, the fallout, what not.” He ducked out of the room.

Vivian furrowed her brow and tugged on one of Tom’s shirts and followed him. “Fallout?”

“I am sure once I show up on the arm of a stunningly beautiful woman at Centre Court, people will talk.”

Vivian raised an eyebrow. She was well aware of the notoriety of Tom’s relationships in the press. She did her research before jumping into the relationship.

“To be honest, I am surprised there haven’t been photos already.” She hopped onto the counter while Tom washed the dishes.

“I am as well, ma’am. Should I have Luke call you?”

“Hand me your phone, sunshine.”

Tom hesitantly reached across the counter and handed Vivian his mobile. She scrolled through his contacts and pushed one.

“Why are you calling me on a Saturday morning? What kind of problem did you create and now I have to solve, you tit?”

“Do you talk to all your clients so callously, or is Tom special?” Vivian snapped back. Tom reached for his mobile, but Vivian waved him off and smirked.

“Who is this and why do you have Tom’s mobile?” Luke questioned back.

“It’s Vivian Swann and I have his mobile because he gave it to me.”

“Well… I… I…” Luke sputtered.

“I don’t need your apologies. You wanted to meet with me this week. I’m available Monday at 10 a.m. Does that work for you?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Luke snapped.

“I’ll see you then. I hope you have a lovely weekend, Mr. Windsor.”

“You too. Give my hellos to Tom.”

Vivian glanced over at Tom, who had a look of absolute horror on his face as his publicist talked with his domme girlfriend.

“I will, thank you. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Vivian grabbed his hand and pulled Tom close, kissing his lips. “Luke gives his hellos.” She purred at him.

Tom chuckled, his arms wrapping around her waist. His lips curled into a smile while he kissed her back. “Wow, Luke is really forward today. I must have a talk with him.”

“I have taken some liberties.” Vivian collapsed into giggles, peppering kisses on Tom’s face. “What do you say we have a lazy weekend, sunshine? Lie on the couch watching movies, ordering takeaway and just being lumps?”

“I like this plan, ma’am. May I suggest we start with a leisurely shower for two?”

“You read my mind.”

-

The two of them didn’t leave Tom’s house for the next two days. They made love on the couch, the bed and even the kitchen counter, when Tom waylaid Vivian as she put away the leftovers from lunch on Sunday.

“I can’t get enough of you, ma’am.” he growled as he thrusted into her.

“Me too, sunshine.” Her nails dug into the skin on his shoulders, leaving red crescent marks. Tom came and slumped against her after Vivian orgasmed.

Vivian should have gone home on Sunday night so she could get ready for work, but she didn’t want to leave Tom. She didn’t want to leave the comfort of his arms or the view of his boyish smile. So instead set her alarm to an obscene time and slipped under the covers to curl over Tom’s back.

-

Vivian needed three cups of coffee on Monday morning and was still a grump arriving at the office. Mary shooed away any unnecessary appointments and screened all Vivian’s phone calls.

“Ms. Swann.” Mary popped her head in at 9:30.

“Yes, Mary?” Vivian groaned, the coffee kicking in.

“You have that personal meeting at 10 a.m. and you emailed me on Saturday to remind you…”

Vivian jumped up and grabbed her suit jacket and purse. “Thank you, Mary.” She hustled out of the building, hoping traffic wouldn’t be too bad.

-

Tom paced inside Luke’s office, waiting for Vivian to arrive. Luke sat behind his enormous glass and steel desk, his eyes following Tom’s path.

“Are you nervous?” Tom jumped at the noise and laughed nervously. He ran his hands through his hair.

“What? No! Just hoping she didn’t get caught in traffic, that’s all.” His closed lip smile doing nothing to dissuade Luke.

“New suit?” Tom glanced down. Vivian had picked it out for him during a shopping trip. He had other suits, but he wanted to wear this one today.

“Yes, I believe it is.” Tom smiled.

“Bit fancy for a meeting with me. You usually turn up in that same fucking sweater and jeans. Trying to impress the girl?”

“No. I have other meetings today.” Tom lied. “And she is not “the girl” or “a girl” she is a woman, my girlfriend, and her name is Vivian. And I would expect you to speak about her in the tone and respect she deserves.”

“Lord, I hope he would.” Vivian kissed Tom’s cheek. “I like the suit, darling.”

Tom blushed. “I like your suit too.” He returned the kiss. Luke rolled his eyes.

“Okay, lovebirds take a seat.” He gestured at the two chairs in front of the desk.” Vivian sat, and then Tom. She reached out to touch his arm.

“So Mr. Windsor, I imagine this meeting has several purposes…”

“Well, actually—”

Vivian cut him off. “Please don’t patronize me with any spin talk. I’m a lawyer, bullshit is my business. Now I believe you wanted this meeting to discuss our upcoming outing to Wimbledon. Which is all fine and good, but I suspect you have also called this meeting to suss me out?”

Luke sat silently for a moment. “Yes, that’s correct. I’d rather know about any potential pitfalls ahead of time. You can’t be too careful.”

Vivian smiled. “I can assure you, I only have Tom’s best interests at heart. In fact, I even offered to sign a NDA, but he refused.”

Luke’s mouth dropped open, and he narrowed his eyes at Tom. “You—”

“It was rather romantic.” Vivian squeezed Tom’s arm. “Wasn’t it, darling?”

Tom sat dumbstruck. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but he was in no position to argue. “It was, darling.”

Vivian returned her gaze to Luke. “I am a junior partner at Watkins, Price, and Forbes, I graduated with my law degree from Oxford, attended Wycombe Abbey on scholarship, grew up in Sheffield, lost the accent. I have been sued three times, all due to work. Every time I prevailed. But you knew all of that, Mr. Windsor, because you do your job and do it well. So ask me what you want to ask?”

Luke blinked, his gaze darting between Tom and Vivian. “I like her, Thomas.” He wagged his finger at Vivian. “I like her a lot.” Tom beamed with pride. “You’re right. Now tell me what a basic Google search won’t. Tell what your best mate from Oxford might say to a reporter if offered enough money to clear her overdraft. Those dark secrets no one knows.”

Vivian gazed at Tom, looking for the silent assent to proceed. “Tell him everything, darling.” Tom reached out and squeezed her hand. “He’ll need to know sooner or later.”

“So I kissed a girl a few times at Oxford, no pictures and I can’t even remember her name. I had an ex who I needed to get a restraining order against about seven years ago. He is now in prison for assaulting another woman. I’ve had a few online dating profiles that are now deactivated. And…” She glanced at Tom one more time and he nodded. “… Tom and I engage in a D/s lifestyle relationship.”

“Well, that is not all that bad… Wait, what? A D/s lifestyle relationship? Tom would you like to explain?” Luke glared, nostrils flaring.

“I only brought it up because I have had a couple of similar relationships in the past. They all ended amicably, but you never know.” Vivian interjected. “D/s is dominant/submissive.”

Luke leaned back in his chair, processing the information. “Do the two, use like whips and masks and that sort of thing? Because Tom, your sex life is really…”

Tom and Vivian burst into laughter. “Luke, if you could see your face. Not yet.” He winked at Vivian. “But I will be certain to take photos.” Luke shot up. “Kidding! It just means an exchange of power. I have given the power to Vivian and in return she takes care of me.” Tom’s face softened. “Quite well I may so.”

“And you of me, darling.” They leaned over and kissed. Luke gagged in the background.

“Ok, enough, please stop making out in my office. I would like to keep my breakfast in my stomach. Now this D/s does it interfere with Tom’s job?” He directed his questions towards Vivian.

“Nope, I stay completely out of his work. It is imperative he remain autonomous in that regard. I do pick out his clothes for events and what not, but whether or not he chooses to attend something or film a project or not is entirely his purview. Just as he wouldn’t tell me how to prepare for trial.”

“And otherwise, you do what?” Luke asked. “I’m not talking in bed, but you said lifestyle. What else do you do for Tom?”

“Make sure he is eating properly, getting enough, keeping to his schedule.”

“That makes two of us.” Luke interjected.

“If you share his schedule with me, I am more than happy to help. He…” she pinched Tom’s side. “… has refused to share his calendar with me thus far. I’m stuck with the schedule he emails me on Sunday.” Tom glanced away.

“Done. Tom. I take it back.” Luke commented, straightfaced. “I don’t like her. I love her. In fact, if you screw this up, I might date her myself.”

Vivian blushed. She appreciated her efforts being valued but someone other than Tom, although it wasn’t necessary. She cleared her throat.

“So now that all the dirty laundry is out for all to see, let’s talk tennis.”

Luke slammed his hands on the desk. “Right, so the two of you will definitely be photographed. We have two options, deny a relationship or be honest about the two of you dating. If you want to deny, I can’t have the two of you kissing at the event. We can spin you two as just good friends until you are ready to reveal. But regardless, the papers are likely to post something. Vivian, I would tell you not to read the comments.”

“I would support that.” Tom piped in.

Vivian nodded. “Anything else?”

“Not that I can think of. I would like your email and phone number in case I need to get a hold of you or Boy Wonder over here.” Tom grinned.

“I like that nickname.” Vivian fished out a business card and wrote on the back. “There is my business information and my personal information is on the back.” Luke set the card down by his monitor.

“Luke…” Tom extended his hand. The two shook hands and embraced before Luke extended his hand to Vivian.

“I don’t know where he found you, but I’m glad he did.” Luke pulled Vivian into a hug. “If you break his heart, I will kill you.” he whispered in her ear.

“The same goes for you, Luke, old boy.” she smiled back, she squeezed his hand hard.

“You have some grip.” Luke commented, shaking out his hand.

“Thanks. Now if you don’t mind, I have some paperwork that needs my attention back at the office.” She grabbed her purse.

“I’ll walk you out.” Tom followed her. They walked in silence to the elevator, waiting for the doors to close behind them.

Once they did, Vivian grabbed the back of Tom’s neck and kissed him. “I do love you in that suit.”

“I wore it for you.” Tom tugged at her lower lip. “Do you have to get back to the office right now?” His hands teased along her side.

“What did you have in mind, sunshine?”

“Lunch.” Tom wiggled his eyebrows.

Vivian burst into laughter. “Are you ever not hungry?”

“Not when I am around you.”

-

“You’re wearing the tennis racquet tie?” Vivian called out from the living room. She leaned against a chair and fiddled with her swan necklace. She was nervous. This was a big deal. And after today, everything would change.

“Yes, ma’am.” Tom’s voice rang out. He stepped into the living room in his dark blue pinstriped suit and light blue shirt. His brown oxfords shining in the light.

“Has anyone ever told you how sexy you look in a suit, sunshine?” Vivian straightened his tie and picked off a piece of lint from the lapel.

“Ever heard of Tumblr?” He grabbed her purse. “We’ll be late, ma’am.”

Vivian wasn’t used to seeing so many celebrities. She did her best to not gawk. She clung to Tom as he smiled on his way into the stadium. Tom leaned to whisper into her ear.

“You are going to put holes into my jacket with your nails, darling. Relax and smile. You are doing great.” He kissed her cheek.

“Thank you, darling.” She kissed his cheek back.

“I hope the photographers got that.” Tom chuckled.

They made their way to their seats at the Centre Court. “You didn’t say Sophie and Ben would be here.” Vivian nudged Tom’s arm.

“Huh?” His head snapped toward Vivian’s hand to see Benedict and Sophie making their way to them.

“Sophie!” Vivian stood up to envelope Sophie into a hug. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

Sophie frowned. “I told Ben to have Tom tell you.”

“I may have forgotten to text Tom.” Ben shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

Sophie smacked Benedict hard on the arm. “Ow! Do you mind, there are cameras everywhere?” he hissed.

“Good, then they’ll know I’m mad at you. You are looking dapper, Thomas.” Sophie smiled.

“Vivian picked out at the outfit.”

“So sweet. And Vivian. that dress is divine.”

Vivian blushed. “Tom bought it for me.”

“Way to make me look bad, mate.” Benedict commented, still rubbing his shoulder. “You know you can tone down the perfect gentleman, Disney prince routine every once in the while? Give us mere mortals a chance.”

Tom smirked. “Now why would I do that?”

“I like him just fine the way he is.” Vivian piped up. Tom’s arm wrapped around Vivian’s waist as he tilted his head to kiss her. She reached up to cup his face.

“That goes double for me, darling.” Tom beamed down at her.

“I see the two of you have decided to go public. I heard camera shutters from here.” Sophie commented. “We’ll be back.” Sophie tugged Ben away.

Tom and Vivian settled into their seats to watch Nadal and Djokovic play in the finals. Vivian’s hand lighted on the back of Tom’s neck and shoulders. His knees tilted towards her, touching against her bare skin. Tom described the play in animated gestures, causing Vivian to laugh.

“I love when you get excited like this.” she commented.

“Like a puppy?” Tom offered.

“No, like an excited child. It is beyond sweet how your face lights up.”

“Thank you, darling.”

“When we get home,” Vivian leaned over to whisper in Tom’s ear, her voice low so the surrounding spectators couldn’t hear. “I’m going to blindfold you with that tie and spank your cute little ass with a tennis racquet. Is that understood?”

Tom crossed his legs, no easy feat in the cramped seating area and covered his mouth with his hand in case the paparazzi were watching. He bit his lower lip and leaned over to whisper back. “Yes, ma’am.”

Vivian smiled as she rubbed Tom’s shoulders and neck and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, darling. Now let’s enjoy the game.”

Tom shifted in his seat.

“Miss anything?” Benedict asked.

Vivian smiled up at Ben and Sophie. “Just making plans for later tonight.”

Sophie sat down next to Vivian. “Can we join in?” she asked innocently. Tom coughed.

“Darling,” Vivian turned her attention back to Tom, rubbing his back. “Are you alright? Have some water.” She handed him a water bottle. Tom took a long swig.

“I don’t see why not? I was trying to decide where to go for dinner. Unless the two of you need to get back home to the kids?”

Sophie grabbed Vivian’s arm. “I know a delightful little place not too far away.”

“Sounds delicious.” Vivian glanced over at Tom, whose face was an uncomely shade of white. “What do you say, boys? Want to join us?”

“Whatever you say, dear.” Benedict commented.

“Of course, darling.”

Vivian chuckled. “Isn’t it lovely when people just do what we want, Sophie?”

“Indeed it is.”

-

The rest of the match was torture for Tom. Vivian kept squeezing his knee and rubbing his neck which caused blood to rush to body parts he would rather not in public. She was doing it on purpose and there wasn’t much Tom could do to stop it.

“You’re teasing me, darling.” Tom hissed into her ear.

“Yes I am, darling. It’s not my fault, your mind is in the gutter.”

“Who put it there?”

Vivian shrugged her shoulders. “Guilty. But you know you love it.”

The match dragged on and Tom wanted nothing more than to beg off dinner and returned Vivians’ apartment but he knew she would never let him. She was enjoying torturing him too much.

Vivian made a point of ordering not only an appetizer and entrée but dessert and coffee. Tom picked at their dessert.

“Tom, are you okay?” Benedict asked as he sipped a decaf coffee. “You’ve been awfully quiet.”

“Not going to lie, Ben. I am rather eager to get home.” He stretched and yawned for effect. He shot a glare over at Benedict while Vivian chatted with Sophie about her necklace.

“Right. Sophs…. we really should be going.”

“But I was—”

“I mean we should be going.” Benedict leaned over and whispered in his wife’s ear.

“Right, dear. The boys will need us. Vivian….” The women hugged. “… a delight as always. Tom…” Tom reached over the table to hug Sophie and Benedict.

“Love you, Soph. You too, Ben.” The couple quickly left the restaurant giving their goodbyes and promises to get together soon.

Vivian turned to Tom. “Did you just shoo away our friends so that you can get home sooner?”

“Yes, darling.” Tom smirked. “I am….” He tugged on his tie. “…. looking forward to the evening’s activities.”

Vivian’s hand grazed Tom’s crotch, and she noticed his cock already semi-hard.

“It would appear you are.”


	8. Now where are those blue sweaters you always wear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Vivian takes some big steps.

Tom moaned as Vivian’s hand cracked against his upper thigh. He turned his head back and forth, trying to discern where she was standing through his tie over his eyes. After a few playful swats with a tennis racquet, Vivian switched to her hand.

“Do you like that, my baby boy?” Vivian purred. She stalked around him. Her heels clicking against the hardwood floor. Tom was bent over the end of the bed. His skin red and cock throbbing.

“Yes, ma’am.” His voice hoarse and breathy. “I love it.”

Vivian stood behind him and ran her nails up the back of his legs. It stung when she hit his thighs and ass. Her dress teasing along his legs. She shoved her heel against Tom’s bare foot and widened his stance, slipping her hand between his legs and tugging on his cock.

“Oh, sunshine.” Vivian uttered in mock surprise. “Such a naughty boy getting excited.” She tugged again. Tom lurched forward.

“Sorry, ma’am.” Tom smiled as Vivian continued to fondle his balls.

She removed her hand and Tom whimpered, earning a swat to his right ass cheek. The bed creaked as Vivian crawled onto it. She situated her legs by Tom’s arms.

“Hmm… I don’t know if I believe you. I thought you were an actor.” She hooked a finger under Tom’s chin and jutted it up. Her breath hot on his cheek. “Prove to me how sorry you are.”

Tom reached for the tie, but Vivian swatted his hand away. “You don’t need to see to pleasure me.” She placed his hand on her inner thigh and dragged it to her core. “Feel your way, sunshine.”

Tom licked his lips. “Yes, ma’am.”

He placed both hands on Vivian’s thighs, sliding down to cup her ass, and pulled her down until she is at the edge. He dropped to his knees. Tom rucked her skirt up and his fingers trailed along her skin until he found her folds, wet.

“No panties, ma’am? All day?” he asked. Vivian grabbed his head by the chin. He couldn’t see, but her lips curled into a smile.

“Does that excited you, sunshine?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Continue.” She pushed his head back between her legs.

Tom licked along Vivian’s folds and sucking her clit gently. His only sign of whether Vivian was enjoying it were the soft moans and whimpers she let loose.

“Such a talented mouth.”

“And talented hands, ma’am.” Tom added as he plunged two fingers into her.

“Very talented.” Her hands clenched the sheets of Tom’s bed.

Tom redoubled his efforts. Her walls fluttered against his fingers as they curled inside of her.

“I’m cumming, Thomas!” Her walls clenched around him. Tom continued to lick as she gushed against him.

Vivian panted while Thomas’s fingers overstimulated her. She grabbed him roughly by the hair to stop him. He smirked at her and she recognized underneath that tie, his eyes sparkled. His cock leaked onto her dress. She pulled off the tie. Tom blinked at the flood of light.

He crawled up Vivian’s body and kissed her. His tongue and lips tasted of Vivian’s arousal. Tom bucked against her. She chuckled.

“You don’t think you get to cum, do you?”

Tom’s face fell. He bit his bottom lip. He took several moments to cool himself down. “No, ma’am.”

Vivian kissed his forehead. His shoulders relaxed. “Let’s go get you cleaned up.”

-

Tom hissed as he slipped into the scalding water. His feet wanted to slip on the bottom of the tub. He lowered himself between Vivian’s legs.

“Relax, sunshine.” She pulled his shoulders back to allow him to rest against her. She kneaded the knots in his shoulders, rubbing oil along his skin.

“I should be doing this for you.” Tom groaned.

“Nonsense.” She pushed on a particularly stubborn spot. “I’m here to take care of you.” Tom winced. “You’re mine and it is my responsibility. My pleasure to take care of you.” She slid her hands down his torso and around to his front to rest on the tops of his thighs.

“I could get used to this.” His toes wiggled as he slid down against Vivian. His feet stuck out of the water up by the faucet.

“You need to get a bigger tub.” She giggled. Her hands slid inward. Tom’s head fell back as Vivian’s fingers stroked his cock under the water.

“I’ll put it on the list of things to change about the house.” Tom croaked.

Vivian squeezed tight and jerked. Tom shuddered under her touch. He wasn’t going to last long. “You have a list?” She purred in his ear. “Tell me the list, sunshine.” She swirled her hand along the tip.

“Right now, ma’am?” He sipped in his breath, concentrating on not cumming.

“Yes, right now. If you tell me the list, you can cum at any time during it. Otherwise,” She moved one hand to cup his balls. “I choose when you cum.”

Tom sputtered. “Yes, ma’am. The kitchen…” Vivian sunk her teeth into Tom’s neck and sucked hard. “… the kitchen needs updating. New cabinets and appliances.”

“Perfect for making me breakfast.” Vivian nipped her teeth on his ear. “Continue.”

Tom shifted on his bottom as Vivian sped up. He gripped the sides of the tub. “God, that feels good. And I thinking of adding on another guest bedroom and perhaps a study.” One of Vivian’s hand snaked up and pinched his nipple. Tom moaned as he came in the tub, spurting as Vivian continued to stroke him.

He slumped against her body. “Good boy, sunshine.” She kissed his back. “Let’s clean you up and sleep.”

Tom nodded, sleepy already as Vivian scratched the back of his head.

-

Vivian woke before Tom the next morning. She pulled on one of his t-shirts, inhaling the lingering cologne smell on the fabric, and padded to the kitchen. After fifteen minutes of fiddling, she figured out Tom’s espresso machine; googling the instructions. She clicked open her phone and noticed her voicemail and text message notifications. At least half of them were from Ashley and her mother. She listened to the first one.

Ashley’s voice shrieked out of the speaker and Vivian held the phone a few feet away from her face. “So when you said your boy looked like Tom Hiddleston, you weren’t lying! When were you going to tell me?!? I’m your best friend and I deserve to—” Vivian cut off the message.

She listened to her mother’s first message next. “It’s so nice to see you in a relationship, honey. This Tim Huddleston is quite a handsome bloke. Call me, your dad and I would love to meet him.”

She rolled her eyes and made a mental note to call her mother this week and make a lunch date for the weekend. Without Tom. The rest of the messages were from acquaintances and former friends. One of them was Jonathan. She deleted that one and blocked the number. Luke was kind of enough to check in on her. Vivian sipped her espresso, nodding in satisfaction before deciding to buy a machine for her own apartment. As she settled in the living room in one of the leather club chairs, curiosity got the better of her.

“How bad can it be?” she muttered. Famous last words. The headline read: TOM HIDDLESTON STEPS OUT WITH MYSTERY BRUNETTE.

Tom found Vivian curled in the chair, scrolling on her phone.

“Darling?” He came behind and kissed her head, glancing at the screen. “You didn’t…”

“They hate me.” she muttered.

“You shouldn’t have looked.” He moved to kneel at her feet. Tom pulled the phone from her hands, placing it on the table. “They don’t know you.”

“And your last girlfriend was prettier and more talented. And no one understands why you would find me attractive.” Her affect flat.

Tom rubbed her legs. “Please, darling.” His eyes welled with tears seeing Vivian like this. Not cool and collected woman that caught his eye in the bar.

Vivian gazed down at Tom at her feet, distraught at her mood. “I’m sorry, sunshine.” She petted his hair and rubbed his neck. Vivian exhaled her breath and inhaled sharply, coming back to herself. “You are right. And I should have listened to you. And Luke. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Tom laid his head in her lap. “I hate to see you upset, ma’am. It hurts.”

“I know. I hate I upset you. It hurts me too.” It wasn’t a lie. Play was one thing, but it broke Vivian’s heart seeing Tom like that. “I will do better.” She pulled his head up and nudged him to sit on her lap.

Vivian cupped Tom’s face. He smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners. “You aren’t going to run, are you?” Tom asked. “People usually run.”

Vivian sighed. “No, sunshine. I’m not going to run. If I can handle corrupt CEOs and bigoted judges, then I can handle some online comments.” She kissed him. “You’re worth it.”

Tom kissed her back, insistent but not pushy. “You are worth it too.”

Tom’s stomach rumbled and Vivian’s soon followed, breaking the mood as Tom chuckled.

“I can make some breakfast.” He stood. Vivian grabbed his hand.

“Let’s go out for breakfast. My treat. I think we have both earned it.”

Tom’s brow furrowed. “You realize there are at least two paparazzi stationed across the street as we speak. We can stay here.”

Vivian sized up Tom, unsure if this was defiance or something else. He shifted from side to side under her gaze.

“Let them have their pictures, sunshine. But if it bothers you, we can stay in.”

Tom shrugged his shoulders. “I’ve learned to ignore it.”

Vivian stood and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his bare chest and admiring the mark on the back of his neck from the tub last night.

“What would you say about really giving them scandalous photos?” Her teeth nipped hard at his skin.

“Public sex is a hard limit for me.” Tom replied.

“Not what I had in mind.”

“How mad will Luke be at me?”

“You let me handle Mr. Windsor.” Vivian waved off Tom’s concern. She grabbed behind his neck and pulled him towards her. “But I am going to need to use your body for a bit.”

“My body is yours, ma’am.”

“Good answer, sunshine.” She pulled him and her onto the couch, Tom straddling her lap. “I want everyone to know you are mine.” She tugged the back of his head and sucked hard onto Tom’s neck. He moaned, chin tilting up to expose even more of the skin.

“I’m yours, ma’am.” Tom’s hips rocked against her.

Vivian pulled back, satisfied with the mark on his neck. “And I’m yours, sunshine. One more should do it.”

She moved down to his collarbone on the opposite side and again sucked on the skin until a dark mark appeared. Vivian smirked at Tom, who still rocked against her. His cock hard and dripping.

“Baby…” She cupped his face. “What are you doing?”

“Um…” Tom’s hips stopped rocking. “… nothing. Ma’am.” His head dropped.

“Let’s go find you a shirt to show off in.” She patted his ass as they both got up and headed upstairs to get dressed.

-

Tom was wrong. There were five photographers across the street. Who were now all scrambling for the best shot of Vivian kissing Tom with her hand on the back of his neck. Tom’s skin pricked at the exposure to the warm summer morning air. Vivian selected one of Tom’s older shirts from the back of his closet.

“How come you never wear this anymore?” She held up a well loved red plaid shirt.

“You can practically see through it for one.”

“It’s perfect.” She shoved the hanger at Tom. “Now where are those blue sweaters you always wear?”

“I am definitely stealing your sweaters from now on.” She purred as they parted, rubbing his chest. Vivian pushed the sleeves of the blue sweater up past her elbows.

“I’m hiding them as soon as you go home, darling.” Tom smiled, lacing his fingers with hers.

“Then maybe I just move in, darling.” She joked, squeezing his hand. Tom stopped in his tracks. Vivian panicked. “I was kidding, darling.”

“Why don’t you?” Tom responded, his toe pushed a pebble along the sidewalk.

“We haven’t been together that long, Tom. I don’t want you to say yes just because. I want you to want it.”

“I want it. I want you, darling.” He pulled her close. “I want this. All day.”

Vivian realized the cameras were still there. “Let’s discuss this over breakfast. This is not talk for the sidewalk.”

Tom kissed her lips. “Of course. I know just the place around the corner.” He dragged her along the sidewalk with a gigantic smile on his face.

To no one’s surprise, Tom ordered the brunch fry-up while Vivian order the only slightly more sensible French toast. She convinced herself the green juice counteracted the copious amounts of sugar and bacon. Tom ordered a double espresso shot.

“Because you need more energy, darling.” Vivian kidded with him. She didn’t mind him drinking all the caffeine as long as it didn’t interfere with sleep.

“Let’s not change the subject. You moving in, why not?” Tom sipped from the ridiculously tiny cup made even more ridiculous by his enormous hands.

“It’s a big, no tremendous step, Tom. What if you get sick of me? What if this is just a phase?” Vivian listed off reasons why not to do this, even as her heart said otherwise. “It would make things messy.”

Tom sat next to her, listening intently to her. “I hear you. But the fact of the matter is,” He took a deep breath. “I love you.”

“You don’t need—”

Tom held up his hand. “I will respect whatever you choose. I want you to be happy. But let me say, I am happiest when you are with me. And I would like to have that feeling as often as possible.”

Vivian slumped back in her chair, turning Tom’s words over and over in her brain. This was not how she planned on things going.

“I love you too. And I’m not going to lie, the thought of moving in with you is daunting. It is one thing to play and go out and about. I’ve never done this 24/7, living with my submissive, darling.”

Tom smiled. “I am more than willing to be your guinea pig.”

The server placed their food on the table.

“If you are in, then I am in.” Vivian blurted. “I guess I am moving in.” Tom moved in to kiss her. “On a trial basis. I’m keeping my apartment in Camden.”

Tom nodded. “Of course, darling. And I will be leaving in about three weeks to film in America. Plenty time for a trial run.”

“Perfect.” Vivian took a big bite of French toast. She nudged Tom’s fork towards him. “Eat up. You’re going to need your strength, darling.”

“To help you move boxes?” Tom asked, eating his toast.

“To help me celebrate.” She squeezed his thigh.

-

Vivian chastised Tom twice during brunch to slow down eating.

“Darling, if I have to remind you to chew your food one more time, I will make you edge for a week straight the moment I move in.”

Tom coughed and swallowed his food. “Yes, ma’am.” He took more reasonable bites.

Vivian rubbed his thigh, fingers grazing his cock through his jeans. “Good boy. We have plenty of time when we get back to your house.”

“Our house, ma’am.” Tom corrected. “Sorry, darling.”

“It’s okay. Everything is still so new.”

“But exciting.” Tom’s eyes perked up as he finished up his food.

She scratched the back of his neck. “I love seeing you excited like this. Like a kid on Christmas morning.”

“My favorite time of year. I can’t wait to share it with you.” He leaned into her touch, placing his head on her shoulder and sighing.

Vivian paid the bill, and they headed back. Tom made a big show of dipping Vivian and kissing passionately.

“Are they taking the picture?” Tom muttered against her lips.

“Can you not hear the shutters clicking?”

“I’ve learned to tune it out.”

“I’m taking you home. And fucking your brains out.” Vivian whispered in Tom’s ear.

“Then what are we doing here?” Tom righted Vivian.

“Pissing off Luke.”

They both laughed the rest of the way home. As soon as the door shut, Vivian dropped her bag.

“Strip and assume the position for inspection. In the bedroom.”

Tom hurried away, glancing over his shoulder as he undid the buttons of his shirt. Vivian took her time removing her shoes and then her jeans, leaving the jeans on the chair and heading to the bedroom.

“Good boy.”

She beamed as Tom stood in the middle of the room, naked. His clothes folded neatly and placed on top of the dresser. Tom’s hands behind his head and feet apart. His cock already bobbed. Vivian ran her hand from Tom’s shoulder down to his ass, giving a cheek a smack at the end. The sound echoed off the walls.

“I bet you could bounce a quarter off that ass, sunshine.” Her fingers trailed around Tom’s hip, teasing along his treasure trail and up his chest.

“Would you like to try, ma’am?” Tom didn’t move an inch.

“Another time.” Vivian jerked his head by the chin. “Mouth.”

Tom’s mouth fell open. Vivian pushed two fingers into his mouth. Without thinking, Tom closed his mouth and sucked on her fingers, humming against her.

Vivian’s body tingled. “On your back, sunshine.” She removed her fingers with a pop.

Tom crawled onto the bed and settled against the pillows. He licked his lips as Vivian slipped her panties off, leaving the sweater on.

“Condoms?” Vivian raised an eyebrow.

Tom shuffled through both nightstands. “I forgot to buy them last time, ma’am.” His face fell.

“I have contraception. Are you clean?”

Tom nodded his head, not speaking, afraid of jinxing what he hoped Vivian was going to say next.

“I guess I can make an exception this one time.” She crawled onto the bed, straddling his hips. “for this special occasion.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Tom’s hands moved to grip her hips.

“And…” She pressed against his chest, nibbling on his earlobe. “you have permission to cum.”

Tom squirmed underneath her. “Yes, ma’am.”

Vivian lowered herself onto Tom and he groaned the entire time.

“Fuck!” he hissed. Vivian slapped his thigh.

“Language, sunshine!” she giggled.

Vivian rocked back and forth on Tom’s cock. Tom guided her back and forth. Sex with a condom was good but without Tom wasn’t sure how long he would last feeling every inch of Vivian. His hand found her clit and rubbed it.

Vivian leaned forward, flattening his hands against Tom’s chest. “Oh, baby.” She moaned. It was going to be hard to go back to condoms after today.

The coil inside of her core tightened. “I’m close, sunshine. Are you close?” Vivian panted.

“Yes, ma’am.” His hips snapped up into her. One hand snaked underneath his sweater and tweaked Vivian’s nipple through her bra.

“Yes!” Vivian’s head fell back. As her walls clenched Tom’s shaft, he thrusted once more and spilled into her.

Tom slumped onto the mattress while Vivian fell against his chest. Tom’s softening cock slipped out of her and she slid down to Tom’s side. He wrapped his arm around her.

“I love you, ma’am.” Tom kissed her temple as her chest still heaved.

“I love you too, sunshine.” She peppered his chest with kisses, taking care around the hickey on his collarbone. “I love you so.”

“Welcome home.” Tom smiled, and they drifted off into a late morning nap.


	9. Are you questioning me, sunshine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Vivian move in and deal with their first separation when Tom leaves to film in Atlanta for Marvel and Vivian has to stay behind for work.

Tom held open the door as the two men carried several boxes into the house. Vivian and he had agreed the sooner the better when it came to moving her into his house. It would give more time for the two of them to adjust before Tom left for Atlanta. Plus, Tom didn’t want to spend more time away from her than he had to.

“Those go in the spare bedroom.” Vivian directed everyone to the appropriate place.

Tom’s eyes narrowed at several boxes marked “shoes”.

“Darling…” He came up behind her. Vivian reached up to pat his face. His face scruffy. With Vivian’s permission, he was growing it out until he had to shave for filming. “… how many pairs of shoes do you have?”

“I can’t get by a single pair of gray boots and a single pair of trainers, darling.” She craned her neck around to kiss him. “Unlike some people.”

“There have been at least four boxes.”

“Does it make it better or worse if I say I left some at the apartment?” Vivian’s phone ringing saved him from answering. Luke. “We are not done.” She held up a finger as she put Luke on speaker. “Mr. Windsor.”

“When were either of you going to tell me that you were moving in together?! Or was I just supposed to find out when People called for a comment on an article they are running?!”

Vivian glanced at Tom, who shrugged his shoulder. “It honestly, Luke, never crossed our minds.” Tom piped up.

“Hey Luke,” Vivian smirked. “Tom and I are moving in together.”

Luke laughed dryly on the other end of the line. The men placed the last few boxes on the floor and shut the door behind them. “And to think, I liked you, Vivian. Only to be betrayed. You’re are rubbing off on her, Thomas.”

“I’ll be rubbing something.” Tom growled into her ear. “If she lets me.”

Luke gagged on the phone. “I heard that.”

“Lord, I hope so, Luke.” Vivian piped in. “Otherwise you need to get your hearing check.”

“I’m hanging up now.” Luke called out.

“Good, because I need to go unpack the whips and leashes.” Vivian yelled, barely containing her giggles.

Luke groaned loudly as he ended the call. Tom swore he overheard a loud thud before the line cut out. He figured it was Luke’s fist or head.

“Do you really have whips and leashes?” Tom quirked an eyebrow.

“Perhaps.” Vivian licked her lips. “I have something for you.”

She walked over to her overnight bag. Tom tried to peek around her.

“Are you peeking?” Vivian didn’t need to glance over her shoulder.

“No, ma’am.” Tom lied.

She spun around, hiding whatever it was behind her back. Her face furrowed.

“Did you just lie to me, sunshine?” Her eyes twinkled with mischief.

Tom ran his toe along the edge of the rug. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Awwww.” She pulled his chin up with her finger. “I guess I can’t give you your present now.” Vivian turned to put it away.

“No! Please. I promise to be good. I’ll be good!” Tom begged. He fell to his knees and wrapped her legs. “I’ll be so good.” He pleaded with big wide eyes, holding that sparkle they do when the two of them played.

“I don’t know. How can I trust you?” Vivian shifted her hips from side to side. “Do you promise to be my best boy?”

“YES!” Tom squeezed her thigh. “I’ll be your golden sunshine. The best boy ever!” Now Tom was hamming it for the hell of it.

Vivian turned his present over in her hands behind her. “Well, I guess just this once, I can give it to you.” Tom stood up. “Did I tell you to get up, sunshine?”

“No, ma’am.”

“Close your eyes.”

Tom shut his eyes, squeezing them tight. Vivian wrapped the leather collar around Tom’s neck and clicked it shut. She guided him to the mirror hanging by the front door.

“You can open your eyes, sunshine.”

Tom opened his eyes and his mouth fell open at the sight of him in the black leather collar. There was a metal tag. He leaned in to read the tag.

Property of Vivian Swann

“Thank you, ma’am.” Tom wrapped his arms around her. “It’s perfect.”

“Now I expect you to wear that whenever we play. Do you think you can remember that?”

Tom nodded eagerly. “Yes, ma’am.”

Vivian kissed his cheek. “Now you are wearing too much clothing. I’m heading to the living room, the next I see you I expect you to be naked.”

She kissed his cheek again and walked away. She smiled as the tag jingled as Tom hustled to take off his clothes. Vivian settled into the large leather club chair facing the door. Tom jogged into the room.

“Are the clothes folded, sunshine?”

Tom held up a finger and exited the room. Vivian smirked. He returned a few moments later. “Yes, ma’am. The clothes are folded and placed on the table.”

“Good boy. Come sit.” Tom moved towards the couch. “Not there, sunshine. On my lap.”

Tom paused for a moment. Vivian patted her thighs and Tom straddled her thighs and hips. As he shifted into a comfortable position, his cock rubbed against Vivian’s thigh. The fabric of her jeans rough against his shaft. Tom moaned a bit before settling.

“Do you like that, baby?” She ran her nails up and down his sides. “Do you enjoy rubbing your cock against my thigh? Desperate to come.” She purred into Tom’s ear, sending a shiver down Tom’s spine.

He squirmed in his spot again. “Yes ma’am.”

“Then continue to do so. But no cumming.” Vivian smirked. “That will be your punishment.

Tom whimpered as his hips rocked back and forth. “Yes ma’am.”

Vivian grabbed Tom’s waist to steady him and pressed him against her.

“That’s my good boy. So desperate.” Vivian hooked her finger in the ring on the front of the collar and tugged Tom’s head forward, placing it on her shoulder.

Tom drew in sips of air as his release drew closer. “I’m close, ma’am.” He groaned.

“Then stop.” Vivian pushed him off of her lap. “Now go put your underwear back on and help me unpack.” Vivian stood and rubbed the back of his head. Tom leaned in as he struggled to get himself under control.

“Yes, ma’am.” He headed off to get dressed.

—

After two days of moving in, Vivian asked Tom to sit down. Tom sat next to her on the couch, confused.

“I think it’s time we start you on some training, Tom.” She rubbed his thigh with her hand. Her fingers teasing his crotch.

Tom giggled. “What kind of training?” his voice cracked with nerves.

“Edging training.” Vivian squeezed his leg and Tom jumped.

“Really?” He read about it in one of the books Vivian had him read months ago. “Is it a bit soon?” Tom already struggled not cumming when sleeping with Vivian. He didn’t know how well he would do with purposely being edged.

Vivian’s brow furrowed. “Are you questioning me?”

“No… no… ma’am.” He stuttered as she moved to cup his cock through the jeans.

“And whose cock is this?”

“Yours.” He gripped at the couch cushions. “Ma’am.” He added.

“And so I get to do with it as I see fit, correct?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Then you won’t mind if we start now.” Her lips twisting into a smile.

Tom’s head dropped to his chest as his hands moved to push his jeans down around his ankles. “No. ma’am.”

Vivian kissed his cheek. “Such a good boy, Tom” Her nails teased along his shaft, causing Tom to jump in place. “Can you keep being a good boy for me?”

“Y… Ye… Yes… ma’am.” Tom hissed out before groaning as his cock jumped at Vivian’s touch.

“Well, just do a quick session now and a longer one tonight, okay, sunshine?”

Tom nodded. She grabbed a bottle of lube from a nearby table and flipped the lid open. After pouring a bit into her hand, she stroked Tom’s shaft.

“Let me know if you get close?” Vivian kissed along his neck, continuing to tease him.

“Hnnnn.” Tom muttered, already hard.

Vivian chuckled against his skin. “This is going to be a struggle for you, isn’t it, sunshine? I have been soft on you.” Her hand jerked along his cock hard.

Tom moaned and twisted his hips as he struggled to not cum.

“Ma’am, I’m…” Tom pleaded after a few minutes.

Vivian removed her hand from him. She turned her attention to marking up his neck and stroking his hair until Tom calmed down and bit and repeated the process three more times before stopping entirely. Tom’s hair was thoroughly mussed, darks marks along his neck and collarbone and his cock red, angry and dripping.

“Why don’t we watch some TV?” Vivian offered, tugging his pants back up. Tom dressed himself in a daze.

“Huh?” He responded, dazed. He shook his head to clear the fuzz from his brain. “Sure. Whatever you say.”

Vivian smiled and had Tom pick out a movie before settling into the couch with his head on her lap. Halfway through the movie, she noticed Tom had dozed off. Vivian tugged the blanket onto Tom and finished up the movie.

-

The routine continued for three days, with Vivian edging and teasing Tom both at day and night. One morning she woke to Tom moaning and groaning next to her. Vivian opened her eyes to find Tom grinding against a pillow.

“Don’t stop on my account.” she called out, causing Tom to freeze.

“I was just…” Tom sputtered.

“Did you cum?”

“No, ma’am.” Tom’s head dropped.

“Then keep going. Make yourself cum on that pillow.”

“I…” Tom protested, adjusting the pillow underneath him.

“I said,” She crossed her arms. “make yourself cum. Hump the pillow like the desperate slut you know you are sunshine.”

Tom moaned into the mattress and rocked his hips against the pillow. He hated to admit how good it felt against his cock. How badly he wanted to cum and how much he hated Vivian caught him.

Vivian reached over and rubbed his ass. “That’s my good boy. Such a good slut. You just can’t help it. Can’t control yourself. I bet you woke up dripping in your boxers, soaking the sheets.”

“Ah…” Tom growled.

“Are you going to cum for me, Thomas? Can you cum for me now? Like a good boy?”

Tom, as if a switch went off in his brain, came hard with a guttural moan. His hips continued to hump the pillow, making a mess of everything. Finally, after he was completely spent, he slumped against the mattress, his body growing sticky.

“Such a good little edging subby slut, Thomas. That was delicious to watch. I’ll go get you some water and then you can change the sheets and clean up your mess.”

Vivian stood to go to the kitchen.

“Yes, ma’am.” Tom’s cheeks flushed from more than just the exertion.

-

“You realize, ma’am, I’m leaving in a week.” Tom said one night after dinner as they lazed about watching a movie in the living room.

“Yes.” Vivian responded quietly. She dreaded the thought, growing more and more attached to Tom’s presence each day.

“Should we talk about how this works?”

Vivian weaved her fingers through Tom’s cropped curls. “Do you want to talk about now, sunshine?”

Tom sat up. “Yes, ma’am.”

She smiled. “Then we will talk about it. How long are you expected to be gone?”

“Four months.”

Vivian hissed through her teeth.

“A long time. For us.”

“Yes.”

“What would you like to see happen?”

Tom bit his lip as he contemplated the question. “I would like to talk you every day, your schedule permitting. Preferably by video. And I would like for you to come out to see me when you can. Sophie is coming out to visit Ben in about three weeks. You could come along with her.”

Vivian frowned. “I have a big trial coming up right at that time, sunshine.” Tom’s face fell. “But I will make the time to come and see you at least once. I can’t go four months without seeing you.” She stroked his crotch. “Feeling you.”

Tom squirmed. “I understand. What would it look like?”

“Facetime calls at a time that work for both of us. Texts. I still have the say over when you orgasm or not. And you can text me for feedback.”

Tom nodded. “And what do you need from me?” He reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing.

“Just you being at your best and talking to me every day for now.”

“I’m going to miss you so much.” Tom laid his head on Vivian’s shoulder.

“Me too, sunshine.”

—

Vivian stayed quiet most of that last evening before Tom’s morning flight. Tom noticed her distraction and melancholy throughout their dinner at the restaurant and the car ride home. All his attempts to pull out her mood were met with “I’m just tired, darling”. But Tom knew better.

Vivian hated ruining the evening with her mood. She didn’t want to burden Tom on the eve before his flight. So she lied. She lied for his sake. And tomorrow when he was on his flight, she would let it go. But tonight she would enjoy the company of Tom as best as she could.

After dinner, Tom stretched out on the couch with his head in Vivian’s lap. Music played in the background while he reviewed lines and she pretended to read transcripts. Her hand rubbed through his hair. Tom heard her sigh for the third time in ten minutes She shifted underneath him. Tom propped himself up to look at her. Vivian chewed on her lip.

“I’m sorry, sunshine. I just can’t settle tonight.”

“Do you remember what you said to me, ma’am?”

“When was that?” She scratched at his neck.

“When asked if you thought less of me for wanting to submit,” Tom’s voice soft and he tucked his head down towards his chest. “you said it was based on mutual trust and respect.”

Vivian sighed and sniffled. “I did say that, didn’t I?” She hooked a finger under his chin and pulled his head to stare at her.

Tom nodded and sat up. He offered his hand. “Allow me, ma’am?”

Vivian stared at Tom before taking his hand, nodding. He pulled her tight against his chest. Her cheek pressed against his button down. Tom’s arms enveloped her completely.

The song switched over as Tom swayed the two of them side to side.

I found a love for me

Darling, just dive right in

And follow my lead

Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet

I never knew you were the someone waiting for me.

“Sometimes being strong means showing vulnerability.” His hands warm on her bare back, her dress cut low. “It is not weakness.”

Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know

She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I’ll share her home

I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets

To carry love, to carry children of our own

Vivian gazed at Tom. Her eyes brimming with tears, threatening to spill at any moment. He reached up and cupped her face, his thumbs running along her cheeks.

“But you need me to—” She countered.

“I need you. This is a relationship. A partnership. But at the end of the day, all I need is you. Be that you tying me down and teasing me mercilessly.” Vivian chuckled. “Or be that you, crying in my arms because I will be going away. I love you.”

Vivian buried her head into Tom’s chest and let the tears go. Tom kissed her head and squeezed her tight. “Thank you, sunshine. I love you too.” She looked up and Tom wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

“Thank you for allowing me.”

I know we’ll be alright this time

Darling, just hold my hand

Be my girl, I’ll be your man

I see my future in your eyes.

Vivian wrapped her arms tight around Tom as they continued to sway to the music, just enjoying being there in the moment. Nothing more, nothing less. As the music faded away, Vivian grabbed Tom’s hand and pulled him away.

“I am taking you to bed, sunshine.” She grinned, sniffling.

“Yes, ma’am. Are you okay?”

“I’m better.” Vivian exhaled. “Now, bed. I will follow behind you.”

Tom walked away, but not before giving her a kiss. Vivian sighed as she tidied up the room and turned off the music and headed off to their bedroom and shared her last evening for a while with the man who loved her enough to let her cry.

—

In the morning Tom was up well before Vivian stirred. She didn’t sleep well that night, only stilling when Tom reached out and pulled her close. He could always sleep on the plane, but Vivian had work meetings for most of the day. She struggled to even take the time off to drive him to the airport. Which she insisted on doing.

“I won’t feel right unless I make sure you get there in one piece.” she said the week before as Tom began packing. He smiled and agreed.

Tom wasn’t sure how life would be filming in Atlanta here and Vivian still in London. Sure, they had developed protocols, but it wasn’t the same as when she was there with him all the time. He grew accustomed to her presence in all aspects of his life. Tom drew two espressos, knowing Vivian’s alarm would go off soon.

As expected, Vivian wandered into the kitchen just as Tom finished doctoring her espresso in one of those sweet drinks she liked.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” she asked, accepting the drink and taking a long sip, sighing at the end.

“You need your rest. Big day of meetings. I can sleep on the plane. First class has its perks.” Tom smiled, and he turned to whip up a quick breakfast for him and Vivian before it was time to go.

“I’ll have to try it sometime. Now you packed your sunscreen?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“And you don’t forget to eat. If I notice you are looking too thin, we’ll have to have a talk.” Tom’s eyes sparkled. “Not a fun talk, sunshine.”

“Yes, ma’am. And I will call you at around noon my time.”

“I will make a point to be home by then.”

Tom handed her one bowl of porridge with fruit. She smiled and sat at the table where Tom joined her.

“If you get worried about me, ma’am. You could always come and stay, or at least travel out with Sophie in three weeks.”

Vivian gave Tom a pained smile. “I wish I could, but I have that trial right in three weeks. But after that, I promise.” She reached out to caress his cheek. “I am going to miss you, sunshine.”

“Me too, ma’am.” Tom leaned over and kissed her lips. They tasted sweet. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” She finished up the last bites and Tom set to wash the dishes while she showered and got ready for the day. Tom took his time and then headed to get ready himself when Vivian stepped out dressed for work.

“I’ll only be a moment.” Tom promised. He returned with his suitcase and carryon as well as his backpack.

Vivian stood and grabbed his carryon. “I’m glad you kept the beard.”

Tom rubbed his chin. “No need to shave any sooner than necessary.”

She leaned over and kissed him passionately, enjoying how the whiskers scratched her face. “Take one last picture before it’s shaved.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I guess it’s time to go.”

Tom sighed. “I guess it is.”

The ride to the airport was quiet, with only the radio to provide noise. Vivian double checked Tom had his tickets and passport. By the time they reached the terminal, both of them were nearly in tears.

“It’s okay, darling.” Tom wiped away her tears before crashing his lips upon hers. “I will be home before you know it.” He lied.

Vivian nodded and wiped away Tom’s own tears now wetting his cheeks, pecking at his lips and scratching the back of his head. “Call me when you land.”

“I’ll call you before,” he joked. Vivian handed over his luggage. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” One more kiss.

Tom turned to head inside before jogging out for one last kiss. “And don’t read any of the gossip magazines, please?”

“Of course, darling.” she lied as well.

-

The next day Ashley, despite Vivian’s express instructions not to, text her the link to the Daily Mail article.

Is everything okay?

Vivian in an act of stupidity opened up the link to the headline TROUBLE IN HIDDLES HEAVEN: HEARTBROKEN AT HEATHROW? The article had a lovely picture of both Vivian and Tom crying and embracing at the airport. And it would seem they had done their research, had not only Vivian’s name but occupation this time. She was really stepping up in the world.

Tom’s current fling, Vivian Swann, high powered corporate litigator, cried as they parted at Heathrow Airport. Perhaps co-habitation doesn’t suit the couple?

Vivian scoffed and scrolled, reading the rest of the article. She didn’t intend to do it, but she scrolled down to the comments. More vitriol.

She is an ugly cow.

She has him kidnapped. Tom, if you need help wear a purple shirt.

Vivian, it probably isn’t even her real name, she is probably a hooker or a stripper.

She closed the link and dialed Sophie.

“Hello?” Sophie answered.

“Does it get any easier?” Vivian asked.

Sophie huffed into the phone. “Has everyone told you not to read the articles?”

“Yes, but my friend—”

Sophie cut her off. “That person is not your friend if they would send that to you. And to answer your question, Yes and no.”

“Very helpful.”

“No, in that there will always be crackpots out there doubting your relationship, but yes in that you get better at ignoring it. It is the price we pay for being with stunningly brilliant and beautiful men.”

Vivian laughed. “A price I will happily pay.”

“Me too. Now how are things?”

“Who’s asking?”

“Me… and Benedict. But I swear Tom had nothing to do with.”

“Fine. Things are fine. Everything is unpacked at the house. It is just so quiet. I miss him…”

“Want to come over for dinner this week?”

“Sure I won’t be a burden? What with the kids?”

“Nonsense. I’m between projects right now and could use adult interaction.”

“Sounds great. Sophie, thank you.”

“Any time. Anyone who makes Tom as happy as you do deserves it. You must tell me your secrets by the way.”

Vivian coughed. “Maybe another day. Out of earshot of children.”

Sophie giggled. “Deal.”

-

The rest of the week went by better for Vivian. She put Ashley in her place, who apologized profusely. And the nightly calls with Tom helped so much. She missed the weight of his head on her lap as he read out loud to her. But Tom still read to her.

“It doesn’t bore you, does it?” Vivian asked one night.

“Does it bore you, darling?” Tom asked back, dropping the book down as he ate his lunch in the trailer. “Because we do whatever would make you happy.”

“No, it makes me happy. I enjoy hearing your voice. I prefer to hear it moaning or whimpering.” Tom shifted in his seat. “But that will have to wait until this weekend. Are you being a good boy?”

Tom glanced around before turning back to the screen. “Yes, ma’am. Mornings are…”

“… it is only for a few days. Surely the God of Mischief can manage that.”

Tom chuckled, the long hair of his wig falling forward. “The God of Mischief might be able to, but your mere mortal of a boyfriend is an entirely another matter.” Tom lowered his voice. “I have woken up to find myself grinding against the mattress, darling.”

“I wish I could be there to see it.” Vivian snapped her fingers. “Maybe I shouldn’t let you cum until I get there.”

Tom’s eyes widened in panic, and Vivian giggled. “Just a joke, sunshine. Saturday. This time.”

Vivian walked into the dark house and sighed. “I’m home.”

Tom smiled. “I miss you.”

“Miss you too. Now go kick some ass, sunshine.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Tom blew a kiss to the screen before hanging up. Vivian did the same and placed her phone down to charge before heading to the kitchen to make some dinner. Tom stumbled out of his trailer to find Ben standing outside waiting for him.

“How’s Vivian?’ Ben questioned, leaning against the trailer.

Tom narrowed his eyes at his friend. “Who says that is who I am talking to?”

Ben chuckled. “Who else could it be? She has you on a tight leash, doesn’t she?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Tom tugged at part of his costume. “And I would suggest you take care of how you speak about her. I love her.” Tom marched off, leaving Benedict to hustle to catch up.

“I’m just saying things seem to be moving fast. It has been three months, four, and she is living with you and has you calling her at lunch every day. I don’t want you to get hurt, mate.”

Tom shook his head. “Vivian would never do that.”

“How do you know that? You barely know her.”

Tom’s eyes flashed. “I’m done with this conversation.” He stomped off.

“Tell Vivian to give you your bollocks back when she comes to see you.” Benedict muttered.

-

“Here.” Sophie slid a glass of white wine in Vivian’s direction.

“Thanks, Soph.” Vivian took the glass and sipped it.

“They warned you to not read the comments.”

“I know.”

“But you did anyway?”

“Yes.”

Sophie sipped her own wine. “Ah, I used to be like you. I got wrapped up in it. It almost caused us to break up. Did you know they say that I am a crack addict who drugs Benedict and that our children are fake?”

Vivian glanced around the disheveled kitchen, with bottles stacked on the counter. “Clearly they have never been to your house.” she giggled.

Sophie smiled back. “At the end of the day, it doesn’t matter what the ‘fans’ or the papers say. You know your truth.”

“Thank you again.”

“I’m going out there in two weeks. You are welcome to come along with me. I could use the company on the plane ride.”

“I am scheduled for trial. I promised Tom would make it out though.”

The oven dinged, signaling dinner was ready. “That man is going to go crazy when you finally make it there. Make sure to let me know when you are going to make the trip and I can see if I can make it.”

“Absolutely.”

“Now I know that Tom’s cooking skills are less than optimal, I’m not sure how yours are.”

“Better than Tom’s. But takeaway is my friend when I have crazy hours.”

“Then you are in for a treat. Let’s eat.”

-

Papers covered every square inch of Vivian’s desk. Off to the side were empty coffee takeaway cups. Vivian laid her head on the desk, trying to catch a bit of rest before starting back into her prep. Just as she drifted off, Mary burst into the room.

“Ms. Swann!”

Vivian’s head popped up. She straightened her blouse. “Yes, Mary? What is it? I said not to disturb me.”

“It is the senior partners. They want to speak with you. There has been a development on the Spencer case.”

Vivian gulped and stood, pulling on her suit jacket as she walked out. “Tell them I’m on my way.”

-

Tom groaned as he crawled out of the passenger seat of Benedict’s car at the airport.

“I still don’t understand why I had to come along with you to the airport to pick up your wife.” he grumbled, shoving his hand into his pockets.

“You don’t want to spend time with me?” Benedict swooned. “I am wounded. And you have insulted my wife.”

“I’ve done nothing of the sort. I had plans for the day.”

“Mooning over your girlfriend? I’d hardly call that plans.”

Tom rolled his eyes. “Well insults certainly weren’t on my schedule.”

“BENEDICT!” Sophie called out and Benedict jogged to meet her. They embraced and kissed. “Is he here?”

“Just as you asked, although I don’t know why?”

“Sophie.” Tom called out, having caught up to the couple. He rocked back on his heels. “How are things?”

Sophie smiled at Tom. “Things are fine. In fact, I brought a surprise for you.”

Both Benedict and Tom’s brows furrowed. “A surprise?” Tom questioned.

“For him? What about me?” Ben whined.

Someone tapped Tom’s shoulder. “I’ve missed you, darling.”

Tom spun to find Vivian standing behind him, wearing a huge grin and eyes glistening.

“VIVIAN!” Tom embraced her and kissed her passionately, in the airport in front of everyone and not giving a damn.


	10. A little romance wouldn't kill you, would it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Vivian are reunited in Atlanta. Vivian shares with Sophie while Benedict starts poking his nose into Tom and Vivian’s relationship.

Vivian reached around and grabbed Tom’s ass, not noticing Sophie’s giggle. It was only when Tom inhaled into Vivian that Ben gagged audibly, forcing them to part and stare at him.

“Get a room!” Ben whined, earning a sharp elbow to his ribs by Sophie.

Vivian rolled her eyes, and she and Sophie shared a knowing glance. Tom cupped her face and smiled. “I thought you had trial, darling.” His face fell. “Nothing is wrong, is there?”

Vivian reached behind and rubbed his neck, and Tom’s shoulder relaxed. “Quite the contrary, darling.” She pulled him into a kiss, ignoring Ben’s continued gagging. “The other side settled in our favor. The senior partners gave me a bonus and insisted I take a two-week vacation in appreciation.” Her face hurt from grinning so much.

“Two weeks?!?” Tom grabbed her by the waist and spun her. “Are you joking?”

“Never, my love. Two weeks with you.” She grabbed his chin and kissed him again.

“Can we fetch the luggage now or do you two want to just have sex right here?” Ben sneered. Sophie punched him.

“Be nice, Ben. And a little romance wouldn’t kill you, would it?”

Ben turned to find a rather cross Sophie. “We’re married, I don’t have to try that hard.”

Sophie narrowed her eyes. “Wrong answer, Benedict.” She pushed past him in a huff. Benedict glared at the two of them.

Benedict turned to them. “I need to go make apologies.” And he jogged off.

Tom turned and squeezed Vivian tight. “I still can’t believe you are here, darling.”

Vivian slid her hand down his back to light at the small of his back. She noticed him relax into her. They walked slowly to allow Ben and Sophie time to make amends.

“You were absolutely right about first class. You can sleep like a baby.”

Tom’s face lit up. “Then we must have you travel in style all the time.” He kissed her forehead.

“Which also means I am expecting a proper welcome when we get back to your place.”

“Our place.” Tom tugged at his jeans. “I would love nothing more.”

She drew small circles on his back. “Have you been a good boy?”

Tom’s cheeks flushed. “With much difficulty, but yes. That poor mattress is going to hate you by the end of filming.”

“God, I hope so.” She caught his lips with hers and he pulled her tight against him for a moment as they reached Ben and Sophie at the baggage claim.

“How am I supposed to compete with that?” Ben threw a hand in their direction.

Sophie ran her hand along Ben’s shoulders. “No one is comparing except you, darling.”

Ben’s shoulders slumped. “Fine. Let’s get the bags.” He narrowed his eyes toward Tom and Vivian.

Tom turned to Vivian. “Will you point them out so I can grab them?”

Vivian nodded. Tom pulled both of her sleek hard side black suitcases while Ben wrangled Sophie’s luggage. The men wheeled the luggage out to the car.

“What would you two say about catching some lunch on the way back?” Benedict called out to the back of the car.

Tom’s head snapped over towards Vivian.

“Perhaps we can take a raincheck, Ben?” Vivian responded. “I am wiped from the flight and just want to get some rest.”

“I thought you—” Tom whispered before getting cut off by Vivian squeezing his thigh.

“I’m exhausted as well.” Sophie piped up. “But what do you say we meet up for dinner tomorrow? You two don’t have work, do you?”

Ben smiled at Sophie. “I’m all yours.”

“Goes double for me.” Tom leaned against Vivian.

“Show off.” Ben snarked.

“Soph and I will make the reservations.” Vivian joined. “And now all I want is to go home.”

Tom leaned against her, pondering that he already was home.

—-

Tom shut the door to his rented house and stared at Vivian with hungry eyes. He pinned her against the door.

“I have missed you, ma’am.” Tom growled. Vivian’s hand palmed him through his jeans and Tom moaned.

“I have missed you too, sunshine. Now,” She pushed him away. “why don’t you show me exactly how much you missed me?”

Tom’s eyes widened. “What are the rules, ma’am?”

“No rules.”

Tom lunged towards her. “Yes, ma’am.”

His lips crashed as hers, hungry. He trailed down Vivian’s body with kisses until he kneeled in front of her. He tugged her shoes off and placed them off to the side before standing. His long fingers worked the buttons of her blouse, just the shade of green to match her eyes. He let it fall to the ground softly and worked his way to her jeans, taking his time to tug them down Vivian’s legs. She stepped out of them, pushing them behind her to join her blouse. Tom gazed up at her, standing in a matching black lace set.

Tom grabbed her by the waist and walked her into the kitchen beside the front door. “I love you in lace, ma’am.”

Vivian purred as he sucked and nipped along her neck and collarbone. “Thank you, sunshine.”

Tom lifted her up onto the counter and pushed her legs wide, stepping in between them. Vivian palmed Tom through his jeans, which strained painfully.

“Wouldn’t you be more comfortable unencumbered?” She reached for his waist, but Tom stopped her hand.

“Ladies first.” He smirked.

He kissed the tops of her tits and pinched Vivian’s nipples through the lace and fabric. She arched her back with a moan. Tom’s mouth and hands continued to move south at an excruciating slow pace. Vivian moaned and whimpered with each touch, kiss, and caress.

“You are going to pay for this later.” Her words croaked out as Tom’s fingers teased the waist of her underwear.

“Bold of you to assume that wasn’t my plan all this time.” His breath hot against Vivian’s skin. His fingers stroked her folds through the tiny scrap of lace. “So wet already, ma’am. Perhaps you would be more comfortable unencumbered?”

He lifted her up and slid her panties down her legs and discarded them on the floor.

“Lie back, please, ma’am.” Tom gently commanded.

His lips capturing Vivian’s inner thigh. She moaned in response, lying back, the counter cold on her bare skin. Vivian trembled in anticipation as Tom drew out his teasing. Finally, his tongue teased her folds and shuddered against his mouth. Her hands flew to Tom’s head, gripping his hair and tugging him tight against her. Tom chuckled against her as he licked and sucked along her. Tom slipped two fingers inside of her with ease, Vivian already so wet.

As he scissored and thrusted his fingers inside of her, Vivian moaned as her orgasm grew closer. Tom sucked hard on her clit, licking along her. She came with a scream.

“Fuck!” Her moans bounced off the tiled walls of the kitchen.

Tom peeked up to see Vivian’s face in ecstasy, his face glistening with her sex. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards the edge. Vivian grabbed Tom by the neck and kissed, tasting her on his tongue and lips. As Tom struggled with his jeans and underwear, Vivian wrapped her legs around him, holding him tight. Tom’s cock leaked pre-cum as he popped free.

“You have been a good boy.” Vivian nibbled behind Tom’s ear, reaching down to stroke his cock, slicking her hand with the pre-cum. “I need you, sunshine.”

Vivian lined Tom up with her entrance and he impaled himself, letting loose a guttural moan. He pressed his forehead against Vivian’s as he rocked back and forth inside of her. Tom’s cock reaching deep inside to hit that spot that made Vivian whimper. She hooked her heels around Tom, pulling him deeper.

“I need you too, ma’am.” Tom panted as his hips snapped against her. “I’m not going to—”

Vivian cut him off with a searing kiss, moving his hand to her clit and swirling his fingers in a circle. She came this time with a soft gasp against the shell of Tom’s ear. His walls and body clench against him. Tom rutted against her and two thrusts later, he spilled into her.

Tom leaned against Vivian, his shirt damp with sweat, jeans hanging somewhere between his knees and ankles. He panted hard from the exhaustion. She pulled him tight to her chest. She combed and ruffled his hair. Tom hummed and wrapped his arms around her, content to remain there until his legs gave out.

Vivian sighed, lifting Tom’s head to meet his eyes with hers. “I expect this kind of greeting every time.”

Tom laughed and stepped back, pulling his underwear and jeans on. “Yes, ma’am. I shall do my best.”

He helped Vivian down from the counter and handed her underwear to her. Vivian pulled them on and took Tom’s hand.

“Now why don’t you show me around the place?” Vivian asked.

Tom blushed and went to fetch Vivian’s clothes and luggage. The home was much like his home in London. Simple and well-appointed. And a bit messy, to Vivian’s chagrin.

“I wasn’t expecting you.” Tom apologized as he hastily gathered up the clothing on the floor of the bedroom and into the hamper.

“It’s fine.” She pursed her lips. “This time.”

Tom caught Vivian’s raised eyebrow. “Yes, ma’am.” He tucked his head, embarrassed.

Vivian swatted at his ass. He tucked out of the way. “Oh, you will pay for that.” She chased him into the bathroom to wash away the day’s flight and activities.

-

After thoroughly washed in a shower for two, which may or may not have included some heavy petting and kissing, Vivian wandered to the kitchen and opened the fridge for a snack only to find near empty takeout containers, bottles of water and a few beers.

“Sunshine! Get in here… Now!” Vivian yelled out.

Tom hustled into the room, pulling on a fresh t-shirt. “What is it, ma’ — oh.” His voice trailed off.

“Car keys now. Punishment later.” Vivian pushed past him to put on a pair of jeans and comfortable shoes.

Tom zipped up his jeans and grabbed his keys, head hanging low.

“Yes, ma’am.” He handed the keys to Vivian.

“Oh no, you’re driving us to the nearest Whole Foods. Clearly we need to go back to meal reports.” Vivian tsked. “I’m sorry I haven’t been keeping tabs on you.” She reached out to cup Tom’s cheek.

Tom shrugged his shoulders. “I’m used to eating takeout and then craft services. I grab a salad or something. I get busy. I’m sorry.” He fiddled with the keys.

She followed him out to the car. “We’ll get you sorted and while I’m here, I can cook.”

Vivian filled the cart with fruits and veggies, bagged salad and a few pre-made smoothies, along with some steak and chicken and a few snacks and candy. Tom sheepishly held up a bag of cookies over the cart.

“You can have them.” Tom dropped them in with a smile. Vivian finished the trip with a couple of bottles of wine. She paid for everything and Tom loaded all the bags into the trunk.

Tom carried all the groceries into the house and Vivian unloaded them, tossing old takeaway containers and reorganizing not only the fridge and freezer but the cabinets too. Once the last bits were put away, Vivian turned to Tom.

“Time for punishment. Jeans and pants off in the living room.”

Tom’s eyes widened, but he complied with a nod. Vivian took her time to head in, giving Tom plenty of time to squirm. She smiled as Tom stood, hands folded in front of his crotch, hiding a burgeoning erection.

She sat down in a chair, legs splayed. “Over here.” Vivian patted her thighs. Tom sighed and laid across her thighs. His cock pressed against her leg.

“Ten swats should do it. You remember what to do, sunshine?” She asked, her hand running up his spine. Tom wiggled under her touch.

“Yes, ma’am.”

She rubbed his ass before landing a sharp swat.

“One, thank you, ma’am.” Tom breathed out. His thighs pressed tight against Vivian.

CRACK! The second swat hit his other cheek.

“Two, thank you, ma’am.” Tom called out.

By swat six, Tom was whimpering. His cock leaked against Vivian’s jeans. Vivian scratched his hair as she rubbed the fresh mark. “Don’t you dare cum, sunshine.”

Tom bit into her jeans. “Yes, ma’am.”

The last four swats came fast, Tom thanking and counting each one. Tears dropped onto his cheeks as his brain jumbled between his aching cock and the fire on his ass. Vivian pulled him up to lie against her chest, her fingers raking through his hair and wiping away the tears.

“You did so good, sunshine. Are you my good boy?”

Tom tucked into her. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Yes, you are.” She lifted his chin and kissed his lips. Tender and soft. “The cream is in my luggage. Go and fetch it and I’ll put it on.”

Tom lifted himself slowly from the ground and walked towards the bedroom, cheeks red.

-

Tom woke the next morning on his stomach. His ass sore from yesterday’s spanking, even with the cream. Vivian lied next to him, her breasts pressing against his bare skin. He groaned as he shifted his weight, careful not to disturb Vivian. Tom was certain jet lag would hit her hard today.

His cock rubbed along the sheets, sending electricity through his body. Tom rocked his hips against the mattress. He never imagined this would be what most of his mornings would be like.

“Don’t you dare cum.” Vivian muttered as she woke up beside Tom. His hips still. “I didn’t tell you to stop.”

Tom’s cheeks reddened. “You want me to…”

“Show me how you edge, sunshine.” Vivian adjusted herself on the pillows. Tom cleared his throat and grabbed a pillow, tucking it underneath him. Tom rolled his hips against the pillow and moaned. He loved how the fabric rubbed against him. His hips rocked in desperation as he got closer to the edge, stopping just before release.

He panted as he turned to find Vivian with her legs splayed open, fingers rubbing along her clit. Tom crawled between her legs and gazed up at her.

“Touch me, Thomas.” she hissed.

Tom’s head dove as she moved her fingers away. He hungrily ate her out while he slipped a finger inside of her. Vivian pushed him tight against her cunt, her nails dug into his scalp. She came undone on Tom’s tongue, clenching tight around his finger. He collapsed her, and she petted the top of his head.

“Thank you, sunshine.” she responded dreamily.

“You’re welcome, ma’am.”

They dozed back to sleep with Tom on top of Vivian, her hands smoothing down his hair as his eyes fluttered back closed.

It was well past breakfast when they awoke and Tom’s stomach growled against Vivian, causing her to giggle.

“I guess it is time to get up.”

Vivian’s stomach growled as well. Tom groaned. “I guess it is. I would much rather remain here.” He kissed her neck. “With you.”

“We have two whole weeks, sunshine. Let’s pace ourselves. Now head on to the kitchen and I’ll be right behind you.”

Tom kissed and rose, tugging on a pair of boxers before disappearing out the door. Vivian dressed quickly and went to her luggage, pulling a small velvet box from the front pocket.

“Do you want sweet or savoury?” Tom called out.

Vivian quickly replaced the box. “Sweet, please!” And she headed out the door.

-

As they finished up pancakes, Vivian’s phone buzzed, it was Sophie.

Change of plans. Not up for dinner. Shopping? And maybe a late lunch? Just us girls. Let the menfolk drink beer over here.

“I’m going to go out with Sophie. Sounds like Ben is going to have you over for beers.”

Tom raised his eyebrows. On cue, his phone buzzed.

Soph and Vivian are going shopping. Come over and drink a few pints. That is, if Vivian lets you off the leash.

She leaned over and read the message. “Did you tell him?”

“No.” Tom slid the phone away.

“Are you ashamed?”

Tom’s eyes shot to hers. “Of you? Never. I would just rather not have to explain myself more than I already do. I love Benedict, but…”

She reached out and cupped his cheek. “He is a little pushy.”

“That is one way of putting it. I would say a right old nosy bastard.”

“Let him wonder, darling.” Vivian pulled him close by the chin. She then kissed him.

They both showered and got dressed with Tom driving them over to the house. Sophie invited them in just long enough to grab her purse.

“Be good, darling.” Vivian kissed him goodbye. “Don’t forget to send me a text with what you ate for lunch.” she whispered low.

“I will.” Tom replied to both questions.

“Try not to burn down the house, darling.” Sophie said to Benedict, before pecking his lips before tugging Vivian out the door.

“Finally…” Sophie sighed as they headed out.

-

Tom and Benedict spent the rest of the morning watching TV and chatting.

“Must be nice to have some alone with Sophie. No kids.” Tom commented.

“Yep.” Benedict popped back. “How about you and Vivian?”

Tom blushed. “We’ve been… catching up.”

“I bet you have.” Ben winked. “Do you think you pry yourself away from the bed long enough to catch a movie with me this week? Guy’s night. Let Sophie and Vivian hang out and drink wine. Complain about us.” Benedict chuckled.

“I’ll check with Vivian.” Tom responded, swigging down the last of his beer and typing a quick message out on his phone. Benedict hung his head.

Tom smiled down at the phone. “Viv says have Sophie let her know what night.”

“Well, now that you have permission to come out and play.”

Tom frowned at his friend. “What does that mean?”

Ben pursed his lips, choosing his words carefully. “I just mean you’ve never asked permission of your girlfriends before.”

Tom smiled and his friend, holding back what he wanted to say, knowing Ben did the same. “I’ve never moved in with any of them either. There’s a first time for everything.”

Tom’s phone buzzed again. “Now what do we say we eat some lunch?”

-

After Tom texted about plans later that week, Vivian waited to finish her transaction before texting a reminder about lunch.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. Ready to eat?”

Sophie grabbed her bags. “I thought you would never ask.”

As they settled down at the table, Vivian’s phone lit up with Tom’s meal check in. Sophie leaned over.

“Did he just send you a message with what he ate for lunch?”

“Yes.” Vivian shifted in her seat, anticipating the next question.

“Why?” Sophie asked after ordering.

Vivian glanced at the menu and ordered, handing the menu to the server. She sighed.

“Do you promise not to tell Ben?”

Sophie leaned in. “Yes.”

“So Tom and I…” She drew a circle on the tablecloth. “… are in a dominant/submissive relationship.”

Sophie sat in silence.

“Say something.” Vivian prodded. “You’re freaking me out.”

“That explains so much.” Sophie leaned against her elbow. “And Tom is so happy, so who the hell cares?”

“Really?” Vivian relaxed. “Wow. Thanks.”

“And one of your protocols is he sends you his meals. Smart. He eats like a toddler.” Sophie sipped her drink.

“Yes, he… wait,” Vivian’s eyes narrowed. “How do you know about protocols?”

“Funny story.”

-

Tom jumped from the couch when the front door opened, grateful to end yet another awkward conversation with Ben.

“You’re back, darling.” Tom kissed her cheek. “And have lots of packages.” He spied several bags on the porch. “Did you have fun?”

“Yes I did, darling.” She rubbed his neck as Sophie pushed in.

“Soph!” Benedict called out.

She kissed Ben’s cheek. “Were you nice?”

“I’m always nice.” Ben scoffed. “Aren’t I, Tom?”

“The nicest.” Tom smiled. He pulled Vivian tight against him. “Ready to head home?”

“Yes. I’m afraid jet lag is taking hold.” Her hand slid around Tom’s waist, teasing. “But we are on for Girl’s Night on Wednesday, right?”

Sophie gave a thumbs up and smile.

“Bye, Benedict.” Vivian pulled him into a quick hug. “Sophie.” Sophie squeezed her tight.

Tom and Ben shook hands, and then Tom and Vivian took their leave.

Benedict turned to Sophie and kissed her temple. “I don’t know about her, Soph. Are they moving awfully fast? I worry for Tom.”

Sophie shoved Ben by the chest. “They are just fine. And Vivian is good for him. Now my packages in the car, care to get them?”

Benedict pecked her lips. “Right away.”


End file.
